Los caminos a la luna
by YYutaMonty
Summary: Un nuevo equipo se ha formado. Hotaka, Koko y Ryoshi. ¿Sobrevivirán al mundo ninja o serán arroyados por su ira? ¿El camino ninja es realmente la solución? ¿Cómo afectaran estos nuevos genin a los protagonistas originales? Pero lo más importante: ¿De donde vienen, a donde van?
1. Prologo: Por buscar la luna

Antes de nada.

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y J. K. Rowling respectivamente, o están basados en sus obras.

Bueno quería hacer anuncios pero mejor abajo. jejeje.

_(Aquí un paréntesis. No, no estas loco. Si, ates este fanfic se llamaba: Shinobis de Konoha, genins. No, no tenia prologo. ¿Qué paso? Sencillo. Sucede que en realidad tenia prologo, pero estaba publicado como one shot. Aún lo esta de hecho. Como sea el punto es que los uní para que no tengan que buscarlos por separado. Que lo disfruten.)_

**Por buscar la luna.**

**Prologo de: Los caminos de la luna.**

* * *

**La muerte que lo causó todo.**

—Corre Obito, corre!

Se decía a si mismo el Uchiha con la aspiración de ser Hokague. La noche era obscura igual que sus pensamientos. Su corazón bombeaba como loco. La herida ya había sanado, pero aún así sentía la mitad de su cuerpo pesada. Su pecho le ardía con cada respiración. Estaba cansado. Demonios estaba muy cansado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? No tenía idea, pero sentía que llevaba la vida corriendo.

—¿Dónde está Minato sensei?

Le preguntó al setsu que lo ayudaba a no desfallecer antes de llegar a su destino.

—¿Quién?

—El rayo amarillo. ¿Dónde está el rayo amarillo?

—Mmmm. Parece que está en una misión.

—Maldita sea. ¿Por que ahora?

Tenía que desaparecer justo cuando más lo necesitaban.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Estaba desesperado... y sus malditas piernas no le permitían ir más rápido. Un nudo le atenazó la garganta. Apretó los dientes, consiente de que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción y apresuró el paso. Un poco más, solo un poco más. Siguió obligando a su cuerpo a ir más de prisa. Sentía las piernas pesadas y los músculos desgarrarse con cada salto. Su cuerpo le decía que no podía más. Su sangre bullía en sus venas. Su corazón parecía que explotaría. Y entonces una imagen acudió a su mente. Era Rin. Sus hermosos ojos marrones lo miraban de frente. Como aquella vez en que prometió observarlo siempre. Esa fue la primera vez que intentó alejar el recuerdo de Rin de su mente, sin saber que pronto solo eso le quedaría.

Volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Se abrió paso a través de los árboles, de un verde opaco por la obscuridad de la noche. La luna apenas era una rendija, la había visto al salir de la cueva. Aún así una intensa luz lo segó al salir del bosque. Tardó solo un instante en acostumbrarse al brillo. Levantó la mirada, abrió los ojos y ahí estaban. Rin y Kakashi...

—¡Noooo!

Gritó desesperado. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo asimiló por un efímero segundo.

—Mierda. ¡La mató!

Era la voz de un ninja de la niebla. Eso lo llevó a perderse en el dolor. En la ira. Sus dos ojos se volvieron rojos. Uno de ellos se cerró, perdido en la inconsciencia por el excesivo gasto de chacra. El otro se abrió inyectado en sangre. Su grito rabioso no dejó escuchar ningún otro sonido. Volvió a correr, pero esta vez no sentía nada. El cansancio desapareció, o tal vez seguía ahí pero a Obito no le importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la muerte. La muerte de Rin a manos de su compañero de equipo. Su amigo. Su rival... Su asesino.

Los ninjas de la niebla proferían sonidos ininteligibles mientras Obito repartía muerte a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino. Por instinto comprendió como funcionaba el mangekyou. Las katanas, shuriken y kunais lo atravesaban mientras el cortaba cabezas, rompía huesos y molía carne con sus propias manos. Al terminar estaba bañado en sangre. El bosque había crecido a su alrededor, como alimentado por la sangre de sus enemigos. Los troncos salían de la tierra como huesos rotos escurriendo el liquido rojo. Y entre todo ese desastre, como en un macabro arreglo floral, yacía Rin con un agujero en el pecho producto del chidori de Kakashi.

Entonces tuvo una epifanía.

—¡Estoy en el infierno!

* * *

**El primer cambio.**

Cuando Kakashi abrió los ojos, el sol ya brillaba en el cielo. La intensa luz le hirió las pupilas, obligando lo a mantener los ojos entre cerrados para acostumbrarse. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido. En su mano derecha un podía sentir la sangre reseca. Con miedo en el corazón levantó la mano para verla. Aun aferrándose a el deseo irracional de que todo fuera una pesadilla. El rojo en su piel, le dijo lo que ya sabía. Realmente ocurrió. Su mano se estrelló contra su cara al abandonarlo la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Con los ojos cubiertos, Kakashi soltó un suspiro. Enseguida se frotó la cara y, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se sentó en el suelo para enfrentarse a la terrible escena. La madera que lo rodeaba estaba seca y agrietada y... Pintada de sangre, como si algún artista desequilibrado hubiera usado el vital líquido para su obra maestra. Pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó consternado.

El cuerpo de Rin no estaba por ningún lado.

Paseo su mirada por el área con desesperación. Rin estaba muerta. No había podido protegerla como se lo había prometido a Obito. Aún peor pues el mismo la había matado. Por si fuera poco ni siquiera pudo recuperar su cuerpo para que descansara en su aldea donde debía. La mirada se le puso borrosa por las lágrimas. A pesar de eso, siguió buscando con la mirada, más por no sentir esa impotencia que lo abrumaba que por creer que de verdad encontraría su cuerpo.

El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos de shinobis de la niebla, mutilados y esparcidos sin concierto. Por más que se devanaba los sesos en pensar una razón para tal espectáculo, nada le venía a la mente. Derrotado por sus fallos Kakashi se dejó caer de rodillas. Harto de todo aquello que conllevaba ser un ninja. Lo había perdido todo. A su padre, a su amigo, y lo que mas le dolía, a su amada Rin. ¿Para que peleaba en esa guerra? ¿Por que seguir sudando sangre cuando lo que más le importaba en ese mundo ya lo había perdido? Con rabia estrelló su puño en la tierra, sin saber con que más desquitarse. El lodo marrón rojizo absorbió el golpe salpicando pequeñas volitas de fango. Sus lágrimas cayeron por fin, sin que el pudiera contenerlas mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos causados por el dolor y la tristeza...

Entonces una mano firme se posó sobre su hombro, aun presa de los sollozos. Kakashi supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

—Yo la maté.

Dijo con la voz rota.

—No fue tu culpa Kakashi.

Minato intentaba consolarlo, que su alumno entendiera que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Pero Kakashi no se refería a eso.

—Noooo.

Gritó, alejándose del contacto con su maestro.

—Yo la mate. Con el raikiri. Ataque a uno de esos.

Señaló con su mano a los cadáveres que los rodeaban.

—Pero Rin se puso en medio. No pude parar... Atravesé su corazón con mi mano.

Kakashi levanto su puño lleno de barro ensangrentado y miro a su sensei. Tenía los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Su rostro le expresaba todo el dolor que le provocaba lo acontecido. Pero por encima de su rostro desencajado de pena, por sobre las lagrimas. Incluso aun por sobre su puño lleno de la sangre de Rin. Por encima de todo eso sobresalía el rojo del mangekyou aún presente en su ojo izquierdo.

Minato tuvo un repentino impulso de alejarse de ese ojo maldito, pero se contuvo. No podía hacerle eso a su estudiante. Con todo y eso no tenia palabras. ¿Que se le puede decir a alguien que ha perdido algo importante? Sobre todo de la manera en que lo perdió Kakashi. Hizo lo único que su mente, embotada por el susto del sharingan, le permitió pensar. Lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Kakashi escondió la cara en su pecho y dejo correr las lagrimas junto con su sufrimiento. Minato lo abrazo mas fuerte, el también sentía la perdida...

En ese momento fue cuando lo vio. Un ser humanoide de piel blanca como el mármol. Llevaba una mascara con espirales marcadas en relieves y un solo agujero que, Minato suponía, usaba para ver...

* * *

**El nacimiento del héroe.**

Una luna llena señoreaba la hermosa noche. Varias unidades de ambu patrullaban los alrededores de la aldea. La misión era que nadie se acercara, por su propio bien. Dentro del edificio, los ninja médicos se esforzaban al máximo. ¿Que tan seguido da a luz la esposa del hokague? Ciertamente ni una sola vez mientras tiene al Kyubi dentro.

La situación era delicada. Si Kushina se descuidaba por un momento, el zorro se liberaría y las consecuencias serían; terriblemente peligrosas para la aldea y fatales para la madre y sus hijos. Afortunadamente Minato sabía mucho de sellos. Mientras Kushina luchaba por traer bien a sus pequeños "el rayo amarillo" mantenía al kyubi a raya. Sin embargo si la pelirroja se debilitaba demasiado, nada serviría.

El primer bebé salió sin muchas complicaciones.

— ¡Es un niño hermoso!

Exclamó Minato con una mano en el vientre de su amada y sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido con la otra. El segundo no fue la misma historia. Tenía el cordón enrollado alrededor del cuello.

—En estas condiciones no creo que sobreviva.

Dijo el ninja médico.

—No tienes la fuerza suficiente. Creo que deberán...

— ¡Noooo!

Gritó Kushina, interrumpiendo al médico antes de que dijera tan terribles palabras.

—Nacerá. Tengo la fuerza. Soy su madre. Sé que nacerá bien, de veras.

El ninja miró a Minato suplicante.

—Mi esposa no es tan débil, y yo ayudare.

El médico los miró por turnos a ambos y, por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la certeza de que nacería.

«No por nada son la jinchuriki de kyubi y el hokague» pensó conmovido.

El trabajo fue extenuante. Más de 3 horas de parto intentando que la pequeña no se ahorcara al salir. El sello que mantenía a kyubi encerrado estaba tan débil como la jinchuriki.

—Un esfuerzo más Kushina-sama.

Aseguró el médico. La aludida pujo con la fuerza que le quedaba. La sala se inundó con el llanto de la recién nacida. La madre llamó a su esposo para decirle algo. Su voz era apenas audible, por lo que el tuvo que acercar su oído a la boca de ella.

—Se, llamará; Mizuki. Protégelos, Minato...

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, un gritó desgarro su garganta. Medió sordo, el rubio levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de la terrible situación. El iris de Kushina se convirtió en una rendija. Un chacra rojo comenzó a filtrarse por su piel.

— ¡Huyan!

Gritó Minato con la voz quebrada. Tomo a la pequeña Mizuki en brazos y, usando el jutzu por el que era conocido, llego hasta la cuna donde descansaba su primogénito. Lo cargo junto a su hermana y desapareció.

Kushina veía todo como desde detrás de un cristal opaco. Minato acababa de desaparecer con sus dos hijos cuando las colas comenzaron a salir.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro.

El chacra se desbordaba y ella ya no tenía fuerza para controlarlo. El último ninja médico salió gritando de la sala mientras la piel de la kunoichi se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Cinco, seis, siete.

Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse. Huesos del kyubi la rodearon por completo. Un rugido surgió de su boca sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ocho... Nueve.

El edificio entero fue destrozado por el cuerpo completamente formado del biju. La aldea se miraba a lo lejos, aunque sabía que la alcanzaría en un par de zancadas. El gigantesco monstruo rugió nuevamente, mientras varios ambu lo atacaban intentando alejarlo de la aldea. Con un zarpazo rápido barrió todo su flanco derecho, matando a varios ninjas en el proceso.

Algo llamo la atención del kyubi a su izquierda. Era Minato, aun cargaba a los dos pequeños.

« ¿Porqué aun sigues aquí?» Pensó la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio.

El hokague vigilaba al demoníaco ser muy decidido. Un sello de invocación apareció bajo su pié derecho, para ser reemplazado, un poco detrás del ninja; por una especie de altar con dos marcas diferentes. Dando media vuelta, depositó a su hija e hijo uno en cada marca. El Kyubi se percato de la intención del rubio. Querían sellarlo en esos niños. El indignado biju rugió molesto y lanzó un ataque con sus afiladas garras. Sin embargo, su intención fue frustrada por Kushina, quién, en una acción desesperada; rebusco en su interior por el preciado chacra. Unas grandes cadenas de chacra salieron del kyubi para atarlo al suelo. El rayo amarillo, haciendo honor a su apodo, realizó varios sellos con las manos.

Las marcas donde yacían los bebés brillaron con opaca intensidad. Poco a poco, el chacra de Kyubi comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo principal, para entrar en los cuerpos de los dos pequeños. Durante varios interminables minutos, el zorro estuvo atado, disminuyendo su tamaño hasta el punto en que la silueta de Kushina se pudo apreciar.

—Mi... Minato.

Lo llamó con dificultad.

—Pronto moriré.

El hokague no pudo responderle. El dolor lo sobrepasaba y unas lágrimas furtivas recorrían sus mejillas. Tampoco pudo acercarse a su amada, el jutzu necesitaba que mantuviera el sello con sus manos. Kushina siguió ablando.

—Minato. Mi amado. Se fuerte, Naruto y Mizuki te necesitarán. Cuida de ellos y enséñales todo lo que yo hubiera querido. Sé que los ayudaras a convertirse en grandes ninjas. De ve...

El chacra se había acabado. Kyubi estaba sellado. Los dos bebés lloraban a todo pulmón. El hokague soltó el selló que ya no necesitaba y se lanzó hacia el frente con los brazos extendidos. El cuerpo de Kushina se desplomó sin vida. Minato la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. El esposo lloró amargamente. El padre dejó a la madre en el suelo, se levantó aun con lágrimas en los ojos, cargó a los pequeños y desapareció...

* * *

**En la encrucijada.**

Era un día de invierno. Durante la noche anterior, la nieve llenó las calles de Konoha. La hora no se sabe con precisión, tampoco el día exacto. Ni siquiera se tiene mucha certeza del lugar, más allá de que se encuentra en algún punto entre el distrito del clan Hyuga y la residencia del Hokague. Lo único seguro es que todo ocurrió en una encrucijada de caminos. Como guías, cada camino llevaba a través de él, a una persona que encontraría su destino en aquel lugar. Con un paisaje nevado como testigo.

La primera en llegar fue Hinata Hyuga. Primogénita y heredera de su clan. Sus ojos como perlas miraban con alegría el curioso espectáculo. Era la primera vez que ella veía nieve. Con cierta torpeza, debido a la gruesa ropa que la abrigaba, Hinata se agachó. Tomo entre sus manos un puñado de nieve y lo moldeó y aplastó hasta formar una esfera que se parecía más a un huevo. No tenía a quien lanzarla, ni siquiera tenía en mente que aquella sustancia que acababa de conocer, sirviera para emular una guerra a pequeñísima escala. Solo era curiosidad. La curiosidad de una niña que explora el mundo que la rodea.

—¿A quién piensas lanzarle eso fenómeno?

La voz que, supuso provenía de un niño, no le generó ningun temor a Hinata. Su padre usaba un tono mucho más intimidante, solo para preguntarle por las mañanas como había dormido. Tampoco se ofendió, no tenía idea de lo que era un fenómeno. Simplemente alzó la mirada rápidamente para localizar a quién se dirigía a ella.

Era un niño de cabello negro y corto. No parecía tener mas que unos pocos años mas que Hinata. Con la misma curiosidad que la había llevado a esta situación, la pequeña miro al niño de arriba a abajo. Era corpulento, aunque lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos tan negros. Estaba acostumbrada a ver los ojos claros de los miembros de su clan.

—¿Que tanto me ves fenómeno? Eres igual a el. Todos ustedes nos miran con esos ojos. ¿Se creen mejores que el resto verdad?

Hinata apenas entendía de que hablaba aquel niño de ojos negros pero esta vez si que comenzó a sentir miedo. No por la palabras del niño. Si no por su ceño fruncido y esos ojos. Unos ojos que, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes en color a los de su primo Neji, eran los mismos con los que la veía cada vez que entrenaban en el dojo familiar. En una de esas ocasiones fue cuando comprendió lo que era el dolor y no le gustaba.

Su falta de respuesta lo irrito aun más. En un arrebato de ira, el niño dio un manotazo tirando la nieve que se derretía en sus manos. Hinata retrocedió presa del pánico. Algo le trabó los pies y cayó al suelo de espaldas. El frío de la nieve traspasaba la tela de sus guantes y le provocaba un dolor agudo, aún así, no apartó la mirada de esos ojos negros.

—Déjala en paz.

Una voz estridente llamó la atención de ambos. El chico de ojos negros se acercó al recién llegado. Era por lo menos una cabeza más alto y también mas robusto que el rubio. Hinata reconoció en su salvador al hijo del Hokague. Ese cabello rebelde no era fácil de olvidar.

—¿Y si no quiero que? Preguntó el primer niño intentando amedrentar al rubio. Pero este ni siquiera dio un paso atrás. Por el contrario, formo un sello con sus manos y dijo:

—Te daré una paliza que no olvidarás.

Tenia una sonrisa brillante, era como ver el sol sin deslumbrarse. Eso hasta que el mayor de los niños se abalanzó sobre él con un puno cerrado. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de nada. Ambos cayeron al suelo, poniendo todo su peso sobre su estómago, el ojos negros comenzó a golpear con saña. El también lo conocía. Era uno de los presumidos hijos del Hokague. El mismo Hokague que había despreciado a su tío Danzo durante muchos años.

En este punto llegó otra persona. Misuki había estado siguiendo a su hermano a través de los tejados sin que se diera cuenta. No sabía como pero Naruto siempre se metía en problemas. Chasqueo la lengua al ver como el otro lo golpeaba. Eran hijos del Hokague, Naruto debería estar demostrando la fuerza de los Uzumaki. En cambio el tonto apenas podía protegerse de los sencillos golpes de su adversario. Decidió que lo dejaría sufrir un poco antes de ayudarlo. Que aprendiera lo importante que es el poder para un shinobi.

Pero el destino, sumido en el caos, movió las piezas de tal manera que Mizuki quedo boquiabierta sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién le hizo frente al bravucón? ¿La mas fue te de los tres futuros shinobis? ¿El niño de la profecía, el que no se rendía jamas? No.

Hinata, aun tirada en el suelo, veía la escena sumida en un miedo paralizante. Aun así, se preguntaba por que dejaba que esto ocurriera. Ya antes había sufrido los embates del puño suave de su primo. Entonces ¿Por qué le temía a los básicos golpes del niño frente a ella? La respuesta era sencilla. Eran sus ojos. La ira en sus ojos la había tirado al suelo dejándola indefensa. Pero ella también tenía unos ojos que podían imprimir miedo incluso en algunos shinobis. Y así fue como la pequeña Hinata Hyuga utilizó por primera vez los poderosos ojos de su clan.

Se levantó, no sin cierta interferencia por parte de su ropa de abrigo, y adoptó la postura para ejecutar el puño suave. Puso los pies separados y firmes imitando casi a la perfección la postura de Neji. Extendió las palmas y miro a su atacante.

—¡Déjalo en paz!

Ordenó tratando de sonar como su padre. No estuvo ni cerca. El agresor detuvo sus manos y se levantó aun con los puños apretados. Por un momento Hinata estuvo a punto de volver a caer desarmada por esos ojos, pero se mantuvo en pie.

—¿Y si no quiero que?

Volvió a preguntar el niño de ojos negros pero está vez la respuesta que obtuvo fue muy diferente. Al rededor de los perlados orbes brotaron gruesas venas fortalecidas con chacra. Lo siguiente fue que el mayor de los niños recordó por que odiaba esos ojos y quedó paralizado con los puños aun apretados.

Un golpe con la potencia de aquél arte marcial característico de los Hyuga, habría dejado medio muerto a cualquiera que no tuviera entrenamiento ninja. Afortunadamente para el ojinegro Hinata apenas estaba aprendiendo aquél arte. El joven Shimura solamente voló un par de metros, adolorido en su estómago y en su orgullo. Por un momento pensó en huir pero ya antes había huido de esos ojos y no quería volver a sentir esa humillación. El chico se levantó con los ojos del byakugan aun sobre el. Pero antes de que diera un paso cayó frente a el una niña pelirroja. Probablemente era la mas pequeña de todos los presentes pero también la mas conocida. La enana genio hija del Hokague.

—Lárgate!

Le ordenó.

El joven Shimura era superado en número. Aferrándose a esa idea, dio media vuelta y corrió alejándose. No podía aceptar ser vencido por una niña mas pequeña que él pero por dos, eso afectaba menos su herido orgullo, más aun teniendo en cuenta quienes eran. Pero el no estaba contento ni siquiera resignado. Mientras se alejaba se juró a si mismo que algún día, todos esos shinobis de élite que los despreciaban recordarían su nombre. Recordarían el nombre de Hotaka Shimura y le temerían.

Misuki siguió al niño con los ojos hasta que se perdió en uno de esos caminos que los guiaron hasta ese lugar. Después se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano y a la niña que lo había salvado.

—¿E... Estás bien?

Preguntó Hinata agachada frente a Naruto y tendiendo le una mano. Éste, a pesar de tener la cara hinchada y sangrante, sonrió con la misma candidez que antes.

—Gracias. Me salvaste. Jejeje.

Dijo a modo de respuesta mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata aceptando su ayuda. La piel blanca de la niña cambió de color con una rapidez insospechada y antes de que Naruto pudiera levantarse ambos cayeron al suelo.

Hinata se había desmallado...

* * *

**El culpable.**

Todos vemos la misma luna. Era algo que había escuchado en muchos mundos. Su respuesta siempre era; yo he visto mil lunas diferentes. Hasta ahora nunca había pensado en el significado mas profundo de esta frase.

La luna en este mundo era tan similar a la de los shinobis, que al principio ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza. Simplemente veía el cielo y contemplaba la misma luna que ahora. Grande, plateada, hermosa, pero por sobre todo, lejana. Tan lejana que solo un loco como Él podría haber pensado que podía tocarla con sus manos. Tampoco se le podía culpar del todo. La verdad era que para Él tocarla no era un problema, pero no en el sentido mas bello de la palabra. La luna puede tocarte a ti pero nunca al revés. Había aprendido eso de la forma más terriblemente posible.

Sus errores lo habían traído aquí. La punta de la torre mas alta del castillo de Hogwarts, sin nada mas que hacer que mirar la luna. De vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía al campo de quidditch donde se llevaban a cabo la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Hubiera querido estar presente y ver como se daban los acontecimientos de primera mano. Pero le era imposible. Incluso para Él había lugares donde simplemente su magia no lo podía llevar. Eso lo tenía con los pelos de punta. Su campeón estaba peleando sin su ayuda contra algo que él mismo había creado.

Si algo le habían enseñado sus errores era paciencia, aun así el dolor en su estomago producto de la incertidumbre no desaparecía. Harry y Cedric fueron los primeros en viajar al cementerio. Su campeón los seguía de cerca, esperaba que el chico pudiera corregir sus errores. No pasó ni un minuto cuando un puñado de estudiantes hicieron un alboroto intentando colarse en el laberinto. Desde donde estaba pudo ver como los profesores los detuvieron a todos antes de que lograran su objetivo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Sin saber que mas hacer, se colgó del techo de la torre de astronomía con los pies. Podía sentir su sangre acumulándose en su cabeza.

Mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno con otra perspectiva, algo le paso rozando la cara. Con un ademan apenas visible, atrapó al vuelo el objeto antes de que se alejara de sus manos. Era una varita de madera de arce. Ollivander diría; 25 centímetros y medio, ligeramente flexible, con núcleo de... no, no tenia núcleo. Amaba esta varita y la razón era simple. Él mismo la había fabricado y solamente Él podía usarla.

Cuando llegó a este mundo y vio por primera vez lo que un mago era capaz de hacer con estos pequeños pero significativos pedazos de madera, Él quiso tener uno propio. En ese entonces no sabía que cada varita tiene un núcleo. Una sustancia que canaliza la magia para que el mago pueda realizar sus hechizos. Así que simplemente tomó el pedazo de la madera que más le gustó y lo moldeo hasta lo que tenía en sus manos.

Con el tiempo comprendió que la única razón de que esa imitación funcionara era la versatilidad de su poder, que se adaptaba a cada mundo. Cuando comprendió esto intento crear otra, más acorde con la realidad del mundo de los magos. No funcionó. Era una de esas cosas para las que el poder no es suficiente. Uno de esos recovecos de la realidad donde su magia no alcanza a llegar. Una habilidad con la que se nace. La fabricación de varitas estaba tan fuera de su alcance como el sharingan de los Uchiha.

Podía haber ido a Olivanders como cualquier mago normal y comprar una barita propia. De hecho había ido. El viejo lo midió por todos lados y luego le dio una barita de castaño con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, rígida y con 30 centímetros de largo. No había dudas. La barita funcionó, pero no por que fuera destinada para Él. Cualquiera habría funcionado. Prefería la imitación sin lugar a dudas.

Con todos esos pensamientos, el tiempo paso y cuando se dio cuenta, las trompetas bramaban y los tambores tronaban. La prueba había acabado. No paso mucho antes de que Los sonidos de alegría cesaran, aunque eso no le decía mucho. Tuvo la tentación de correr a ver que pasaba pero no podía. Los hechos aun no terminaban, su intervención podía deformar la historia tanto que sería imposible recomponerla. Así que se mordió las uñas, se trono los dedos, y un sin fin de cosas más para intentar sofocar la angustia. Intentó ver si ojoloco y Harry salían del campo hacia el castillo pero... no.

«Recuerda al gato de Schrodinger»

Se dijo y aparto la mirada. Las ansias lo carcomían por dentro, pero no flaqueó. Hizo un esfuerzo como nunca en su vida había hecho y se metió en el salón de astronomía. Los minutos pasaban, aunque le parecieron horas. Puede que lo fueran. Cuando ya no le quedaba ni un solo pelo en la cabeza del cual deshacerse, por fin, alguien tocó en la puerta del aula. Su conciencia se deslizó por la realidad y atravesó la puerta como si de un fantasma se tratara... O eso hubiera querido, pero la única razón de que pudiera estar tan cerca de los hechos era su forma física. Si lo hubiera intentado las leyes del universo lo hubieran mandado a otro mundo, bueno quizá no a otro mundo pero a Londres tal vez sí.

Él respiro con fuerza intentando calmarse y fallando por poco. Caminó lo mas rápido que sus pies mortales se lo permitían y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Pregunto Él con ira. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control. El sujeto al otro lado de la puerta lo miró como si viera a un payaso con la nariz roja.

—Significa que vas a tener que hacerlo mejor...

Final del prólogo.

* * *

Ahora si.

Bueno, ahora ya saben en que circunstancias se desarrollará la historia. Para este primer arco o temporada quiero presentar y desarrollar los nuevos personajes que pondré en la historia, así que no esperen ver mucho de los personajes originales. Habrá cameos de algunos pero creo que solo entraran de lleno cuando llegue a shippuden.

Del mundo de Harry Potter. Estoy pensando si hacerlo en esta misma historia o en otra. Tengo pensado que se junten en algún momento pero me costaría mucho meterlo entre capitulo y capitulo. Como sea es un dilema para más adelante. La historia del mundo de los magos esta desarrollándose a la par que esta, pero revelaría cosas importantes que es mejor dejarlas a un lado de momento. Por eso este fanfic no esta publicado como crossover.

Creo que eso es todo, pero si me olvido de algo me avisan.

Suerte, bye.


	2. Capitulo 1: Inicia el examen chunin

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Los caminos a la luna, inicia el examen chunin.**

**El equipo 11.**

Era hora de la prueba en el bosque de la muerte. Cada equipo estaba en posición, listos para partir desde la puerta asignada.

El equipo 11 tenía entre sus filas a Koko Uchiha, una prima lejana de Sasuke. En el equipo también estaba Hotaka Shimura y como tercer miembro Ryoshi, un miembro del casi extinto clan Senju. Estaban nerviosos. Era verdad que Koko había sido la segunda mejor de la clase, pero tanto Hotaka como Ryoshi terminaron entre los últimos. En resumidas cuentas, el equipo 11 era mediocre cuando menos. Por esa razón habían decidido esperar un año para estar mejor preparados.

Entraron al bosque cautelosos, tomando en cuenta todas las lecciones de supervivencia que habían aprendido en la academia. Llegaron a la noche sin encontrarse con ningún otro equipo y se escondieron junto al tronco de un gran árbol.

—Mañana tendremos que comenzar a buscar el otro pergamino.

Dijo Koko haciéndose cargo de la situación.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Preguntó Hotaka escéptico.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene jutzus de espionaje.

—Yo tengo un jutzu de espionaje.

Declaró Ryoshi ofendido. Como miembro del clan Senju tenía un chacra perfecto para los jutzu curativos, pero además, extendiendo su chacra como brisa en el aire podía sentir presencias en un radio de 200 metros. Sin embargo, no le era fácil distinguir entre animales y humanos. La cantidad era una referencia pero generalmente no era suficiente como para confiar en eso.

—Esa cosa no es ni parecido a un jutzu de espionaje, Senju.

A Hotaka no le gustaba el Senju por el simple hecho de pertenecer a tal clan.

—Al menos aporto algo a el equipo, "aliento de perro".

Alegó Ryoshi con ganas de pelear.

—Pues hasta ahora no te he visto hacer nada, "banditas".

—Yo llevo el pergamino.

—Gran cosa, inútil.

Ambos genin se miraron fijamente, con fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

A Koko le brotó una gota de sudor en la frente, harta de tener que separarlos por enésima vez.

—Porque no nos concentramos en pasar la noche.

Dijo la kunoichi interponiéndose entre ambos y apartándolos con las manos.

—Hay que asignar guardias y encender una fogata...

—Nada de fuego.

Sentenciaron los dos ninjas al unísono. Enseguida, irritados por lo parecidos que eran, volvieron ha lanzarse miradas asesinas. Los dientes de ambos chirriaban con furia. Como si se tratara de una coreografía, los dos voltearon sus cabezas aparentando indiferencia.

—Yo haré la primera guardia!

Volvieron a hablar los dos. Una vez más, se miraron enojados. Koko estaba acostumbrada a este espectáculo pues llevaba viéndolo desde la academia, aún así no pudo evitar suspirar con fastidio. Luego, como siempre, ayudó a terminar con el conflicto.

—¿Qué les parece si yo hago la primera guardia?

—Bien.

Dijo de inmediato Ryoshi. Luego, adelantándose a su compañero declaró.

—Yo haré la segunda.

Tenía una sonrisa de victoria. Hotaka intentó alegar pero una mirada de la kunoichi lo persuadió de ello.

—Bien.

Aceptó a regañadientes. Luego agregó.

—Pero yo llevaré el pergamino a partir de ahora.

Ahora era Hotaka quién tenía una sonrisa y Ryoshi quien quería alegar.

Uchiha lo cortó en seco con una mano frente a su cara. Luego la extendió pidiéndole el artículo.

—Bien.

Aceptó Senju y comenzó a buscar. Shimura tenia una expresión de felicidad mientras Ryoshi contrastaba con una de ira. Solamente Koko se mantenía seria, dispuesta a detenerlos si volvían a explotar.

La furia de Ryoshi se apagó de golpe dando paso al terror. Seguía rebuscando por todos los bolsillos que tenía. Incluso vació su porta shuriken sin obtener resultados. Sus compañeros comprendieron lo que ocurría y reaccionaron. La kunoichi cerro los ojos tratando de no mostrar su enojo. Shimura volvió a su cara de pocos amigos.

—Sabía que tenía que llevarlo yo. Solo tenías que hacer una cosa Senju. Una sola.

El aludido estaba devastado a cuatro patas en el suelo. Como era posible que fuera tan idiota como para perder el pergamino.

—¿Ahora que hacemos? Ya era difícil conseguir un pergamino, dos será imposible.

Hotaka seguía quejándose.

—Podemos volver y buscar el nuestro.

Sugirió Koko sin perder la calma.

—El que perdió Senju.

Hotaka no estaba dispuesto a olvidar la torpeza de su compañero.

—Lo siento.

Era apenas un hilo de voz pero sus compañeros pudieron escuchar a Ryoshi.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Preguntó Shimura echando sal en la herida.

—Lo siento ¿está bien?

Gritó Ryoshi levantándose del suelo.

—Me disculpo por ser tan idiota. Contento.

Esta vez su cara no reflejaba ira, si no algo más parecido a la culpa. Soltó un suspiro, luego dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

—¿A donde vas?

La ira también estaba disminuyendo en Hotaka, pero no del todo, no podía olvidar el error de su compañero.

—A buscarlo. Al menos eso puedo hacerlo.

Shimura apretó los dientes. Estaba enojado, más que antes, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Pues espero que... lo... encuentres...

Las últimas palabras habían salido de su boca como poco mas que un susurro que Koko apenas pudo escuchar. La chica sacudió la cabeza por lo cabezas huecas que eran sus amigos.

—Vamos a ayudar. Él sólo tardará mucho.

Dijo y echó a andar tras Senju. Hotaka aún se mantuvo reacio a seguirlos durante unos instantes, al final chasqueo la lengua y fue tras ellos.

* * *

**¿El equipo 7?**

Llevaban casi dos horas buscando. Los tres comenzaban a pensar que era un desperdicio. Estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo que podrían haber utilizado para dormir. Koko le daba vueltas a un pensamiento sin ganas de darle voz, aunque sabía que si ella no lo hacía los dos cabezas duras menos.

—Deberían ir a dormir, yo seguiré buscando.

Era Ryoshi que removía la mala hierba, claramente harto de la situación.

—No voy a dejarte hacer ésto solo. Eres tan idiota que dejarías pasar el pergamino, aunque lo tuvieras en las narices.

Declaró Hotaka con una ira apagada. El cansancio estaba haciendo merma en los genin y él no era la excepción.

Esos dos eran muy tercos. Koko volvió a pensar que si alguien iba a detener esta locura debía ser ella. No siempre había sido igual. Recordó cuando llegaron a genin, aquél día en que conocieron a su sensei y capitán de su equipo. Estaban con todos sus compañeros de la academia. Los equipos ya habían sido asignados y solo faltaba que conocieran a los Jonin a cargo. El primero en llegar fue un tipo con cejas enormes que parecía muy animado, al punto de parecer ridículo.

—Buenos días jóvenes.

Dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Quienes de ustedes forman el equipo 10?

Preguntó como si no supieran que el ya tenía sus expedientes. Hacía visera con una mano sobre sus ojos.

El primero en salir fue un chico vestido de blanco, con una banda negra en la cabeza aplacando su cabello. Caminaba marcando un paso militar. Su nombre era Rock Lee. Detrás iba Tenten, la especialista en armas de la clase. Caminaba rápido y con una mano cubriendo su cara, como para que nadie supiera que estaría en el equipo de esos dos raritos. Y por último, el genio Hyuga. Andaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al frente, como si nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor fuera de importancia. Cuando los tres hubieron salido, el tipo de las cejotaz los siguió hablando un montón de tonterías sobre la juventud que nadie entendió.

Después de éste, los capitanes fueron pasando y el salón en el que se encontraban se fue vaciando. Al final solo quedaban seis genin esperando. El tiempo pasó y cada minuto la impaciencia los absorbía. Por fin la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un tipo con pelo blanco y una máscara cubriendo su rostro. De hecho, lo único visible de él era un ojo, el otro lo cubría su banda ninja. Los seis se levantaron ansiosos y deseando que el tipo los llamara.

—Equipo 7.

Anunció con una voz aburrida. Los otros tres chicos se levantaron y chocaron sus manos. Enseguida salieron del salón dejando al equipo 11 aun más desesperados.

—¿Su capitán aún no llega?

Preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Tu que crees?

Respondió irritado Hotaka. Estaba hartó de esperar. Los tres lo estaban, quizá por eso Ryoshi se molestó con Hotaka al no poder desquitarse con nadie más.

—El no tiene la culpa, "aliento de perro".

Le dijo desde el otro extremo del salón.

—Nadie te preguntó, "banditas".

—Eres un idiota.

Y la pelea comenzó. Koko rodó los ojos. Ya antes los había visto pelear durante las clases, pero en aquellas ocasiones eran problema de su sensei. Ahora eran todos suyos, o eso pensaba.

—El ya se fue.

Señaló interponiendo se entré ambos y apuntando con su dedo hacia la puerta. El Jonin, viendo lo problemático del asunto, aprovechó la menor distracción para largarse. Los dos genin miraron la puerta y chasquearon la lengua. Eran como gemelos de diferentes padres.

El tiempo siguió pasando con los tres apartados cada uno en su propio mundo. El atardecer ya comenzaba a notarse en el cielo cuando la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse. Esta vez ninguno de los tres miembros del equipo 11 tenía ánimos de ver quién era.

—Woff, woff, woff.

Fue lo primero que se escuchó en el salón, con cierto eco cabe mencionar. Enseguida una respiración agitada irrumpió en el aula.

—Lo... lo siento...

Decía entre jadeos una mujer de cabello castaño. En sus mejillas tenia pintadas dos marcas rojas que parecían un par de colmillos.

—Acabo... de ser... promovida a... jonin...

Frente a ella tres grandes perros los miraban moviendo la cola. Parecía que querían seguir corriendo. La mujer aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó con alivio. Lo siguiente lo dijo respirando normalmente.

—¿Ustedes son el equipo 11?

Preguntó con nuevos ánimos y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Seee.

Respondió el equipo que llevaba todo el día esperando y sin comer. Parecía que el alma se escaparía por sus bocas. La capitana se percató de ésto y puso cara de preocupación.

—¿Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo, esperándome? ¿Qué digo? Claro que estuvieron. Ho Como lo siento.

Parecía realmente acongojada.

—El día ya terminó. Los invitaré a comer y mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. ¿Les parece?

La sonrisa no se alejaba de su cara por mucho tiempo.

—Woff.

—Woff.

—Woff.

Ladraron animados los tres ninken frente a ella.

—Seee.

Volvieron a exhalar los tres genin desde sus respectivos rincones.

Como si fueran uno solo, los tres perros ladearon las cabezas, confusos por la falta de expectativas de los niños frente a la comida. La recién ascendida jonin abrió los ojos con preocupación y corrió a revisar a sus protegidos. Como si hubiera creado dos clones llegó hasta sus alumnos y comenzó a revisarlos como desquiciada. Los puso en pie, les acomodo el cabello, las extremidades y dio un par de palmadas en sus caras para intentar revivirlos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los genin se desinflaron como globos hasta el suelo.

Los tres ninken ladearon sus cabezas hacía el lado contrario, mientras la jonin se quedaba pasmada por un segundo. Enseguida gritó agitando las manos sin saber que hacer. Corría de uno de los niños al siguiente, casi rogando que no murieran de inanición por su culpa. Hotaka fue el primero en reaccionar, olvidándose del hambre gracias al enojo.

—¿Tu realmente eres una jonin?

Preguntó levantándose del suelo y con el ceño fruncido. La aludida, que intentaba reanimar a Koko, dirigió su mirada a Hotaka.

—Me acaban de ascender.

Dijo con mucho orgullo, mostrando le un papel a Shimura. La sonrisa volvía a ocupar sus labios.

—En serio. Somos tan insignificantes para ellos que nos mandan con la novata.

Hotaka parecía más enojado de lo que normalmente estaba. Al punto de la frustración. No vieron en que momento Ryoshi había recorrido el salón, hasta que agarró a Shimura por el cuello de su ropa.

—¿Cual es tu problema Hotaka? ¿Por qué siempre te desquitas con los demás?

—Déjame en paz.

Hotaka intentaba liberarse del agarre de Senju, sin muchos resultados. Ambos se miraban con odio, Koko no sabía por qué. Aunque hubiera querido no habría podido separarlos. Afortunadamente no estaban solos. Un silbido corto se escuchó y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los tres ninken los separaban. Dos de ellos jalaban a los genin mordiendo sus ropas mientras el tercero se interponía entre ambos.

—Entiendo que estén enojados.

Comenzó la jonin ocupando el lugar que su perro ninja le dejaba. Luego puso sus manos en los hombros de los dos niños.

—Tardé mucho en llegar.

Dijo mirando a Ryoshi.

—Y soy nueva en esto de ser jonin.

Ahora miraba a Hotaka.

—Los siento.

Finalizó dirigiéndose a Koko.

Los tres miraron el suelo. Nunca nadie los había tomado tan en serio como ella. La capitana los soltó y se puso de frente a los tres para seguir hablando.

—No se los altos mandos. Quizá si nos subestiman. Pero yo he leído sus expedientes. Ustedes tienen mucho potencial. Espero poder ayudarlos a alcanzarlo.

Una sonrisa volvía a brillar en su cara.

—Por cierto. Yo soy Hana Inuzuka. Yo seré su capitana...

Era cierto, no siempre habían sido su problema. Koko se preguntaba que haría si las cosas se ponían tan difíciles como en aquella ocasión. Pero ese era un problema para más adelante. Agitó la cabeza y se dispuso a ejercer de mediadora.

—Ya es muy...

Fue interrumpida por Hotaka, quien le tapaba la boca con una mano. Tenía un dedo en su propia oreja, indicando que escucharán algo. Luego le hizo una seña a Ryoshi para que se acercara. Cuando por fin estuvieron los tres juntos, unas voces lejanas llegaron hasta sus oídos. Koko se dio cuenta de que estaban armando jaleo en el lugar menos indicado. Casi dio gracias por todo lo que acababan de pasar.

Hotaka señalo su propio ojo mirando a Ryoshi, luego señaló hacia donde venían las voces. Esté asintió, marcó un sello con las manos y cerro los ojos. No pasó mucho para que volviera a abrirlos. Levantó tres dedos de una mano, luego los bajó y levantó otros dos. Hotaka asintió y señaló hacia arriba. Los genin desaparecieron entre los árboles en un instante.

Las voces aumentaban de volumen conforme pasaba el tiempo pero no fueron comprensibles hasta que los dueños estuvieron debajo del equipo 11.

—Que suerte! Con el pergamino de la tierra que nos encontramos ya tenemos los dos. Ahora solo tenemos que llegar a la torre.

Decía uno de ellos.

—Creía que éramos los mas miserables por que Kakashi nos devolvió a la academia, pero creo que nos irá bien de ahora en adelante.

Dijo un segundo genin. No podían ver sus bandas, pero estaba claro que eran de konoha.

—Y si nos encontramos con enemigos.

Preguntó con miedo el tercero.

—La instructora dijo que podíamos morir.

Los tres se sumieron en un silencio abrumador. Hasta que el primero volvió a hablar.

—Tranquilos, solo hay que mantenernos juntos. No hay nada que no podamos superar si estamos unidos.

Ésto animó a los otros dos chicos que asintieron.

Mientras ésto pasaba el equipo 11 se miraban unos a otros. Era su oportunidad de obtener los dos pergaminos. Era claro que tenían cielo y tierra. Habría sido un trabajo limpio, casi como una trampa. Llegarían a la torre y podrían contar lo sucedido como si lo hubieran planeado. Serian admirados por su ingenio. Pero los tres dudaban.

Al final los chicos de abajo pasaron de largo y se perdieron en el bosque, aún hablando como si estuvieran en un paseo. Uchiha fue la primera en bajar de los árboles. Los otros dos la siguieron a la par.

—Ésos tres eran patéticos.

Era Hotaka, su voz ya no tenía tan alto volumen como al principio de la prueba.

—Robarles a ellos no demostraría de lo que somos capaces.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Shimura.

Confirmó Ryoshi con un volumen similar pero también con arrogancia.

—Bien. Apuntemos a peces más gordos.

Exclamó Koko, cuidando de no ser escuchada por terceros.

Los otros dos asintieron con confianza.

—Además.

Agregó Hotaka.

—Tengo un plan que nos dará resultados rápidamente.

Enseguida comenzó a reír. Ryoshi lo miraba entusiasmado, y su risa se le contagió. Comenzó con una risita de ratón, pero no tardó mucho en soltar carcajadas estridentes. Hotaka, alarmado, le dió un coscorrón para callarlo.

—No tan fuerte, "pelos de alambre".

—Ite... Pero no me pegues.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo. Koko suspiró y se dispuso a separar a sus compañeros...

* * *

**Cielo y tierra.**

Ya era el segundo día. El sol, aunque no penetraba en el bosque, estaba alto en el cielo. Los tres genin del equipo 11 corrían entre las ramas.

—Les dije que era efectivo.

Gritaba Hotaka muy orgulloso de su plan. En su mano derecha llevaba el pergamino del cielo.

—La verdad es que tenía mis dudas. Pero parece que tienes más que aire en esa cabeza tulla.

Contestó Ryoshi desde el frente de la formación. Tenía que hablar fuerte para que su compañero, que iba en retaguardia, lo escuchará. En su mano izquierda llevaba el pergamino de la tierra.

—Quieren callarse, alguien nos va a escuchar.

Advirtió Koko, pero su tono y volumen decían que le preocupaba muy poco.

Los tres se detuvieron a una señal de Ryoshi. Cuando estuvieron en la misma rama de un gran árbol, Hotaka preguntó.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Los tres kilómetros. Pero si rodeamos serán más.

—¿Haremos doblé el mismo camino?

Preguntó Koko.

—sí.

Contestó Ryoshi.

—¿Por dónde podemos ir?

Esta vez era Hotaka.

—No veo tan lejos.

Respondió Senju. Shimura chasqueo la lengua y se puso a pensar.

—¿Cuánto falta?

Volvió a preguntar Uchiha, como si no hubiera escuchado a Hotaka hacer la misma pregunta. Sorprendente mente la respuesta de Ryoshi cambió.

—No estoy seguro.

—Estúpidos. ¿Creen que no podemos comprender su código?

Era una voz que salía de los alrededores. El equipo 11 se puso en guardia, espalda con espalda.

—Están rodeados. Entreguen los pergaminos y los dejaremos ir.

—Si, unos ninjas tan patéticos no merecen la pena el esfuerzo.

—Jamás.

Declaró Ryoshi empuñando un kunai.

—Creo... creo que deberíamos dárselos.

Dijo Hotaka. Sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos. Ryoshi lo miró como si fuera una rata.

—De que demonios hablas, estúpido.

Lo agarró por el cuello de la ropa.

—¿A caso no quieres pasar el examen?

—Por supuesto que quiero, pero éstos tipos son claramente superiores a nosotros. Si no les entregamos los pergaminos, nos darán una paliza y los tomarán.

—Chicos, por favor. No pelen.

Koko intentaba calmarlos, pero sus compañeros no la escuchaban.

—Jajaja. Escucha a tu compañero sabe lo que les conviene.

Ryoshi ignoró por completo al que hablaba desde las sombras.

—No puedo creerlo.

Gritó soltando a Hotaka y azotó el pergamino que tenía contra el suelo. Este rebotó en la rama en la que estaban y se deslizó para caer a la tierra.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Uno de los ninjas escondidos, vio una oportunidad y salió de su escondite para atrapar el objeto perdido. Fue apenas un instante. No más de un segundo, pero para el sharingan de una aspa de Koko fue suficiente para detectarlo.

—Con lo que nos costó conseguirlos.

—No podemos hacer otra cosa.

—No ven que estamos rodeados.

—Ya no me importa. Que se lo queden si quieren.

Hotaka, harto de todo, lanzó el pergamino al aire y otra figura salio de la espesura para tomar el segundo pergamino. Ésta tampoco paso desapercibida para Koko, quien asintió con la cabeza. Enseguida el equipo 11 se dejo caer al suelo.

—Es una trampa!

Se escuchó entre los arboles, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos explosiones abrieron un claro en el bosque. Esto antes de que los genin tocaran el suelo. Cuando el humo de la explosión se dispersó, otros tres genin cayeron al suelo. Hotaka sonreía contento de que el plan funcionara.

—¿Terminó?

Preguntó Ryoshi mirando a los enemigos. Aun sostenía el kunai y se mantenía en guardia. Dos de los tres afectados se levantaron, el tercero solamente gemía en el suelo.

—Van a tener que hacerlo mejor para derrotarnos.

Dijo uno de los dos. En la cabeza llevaban bandas de la aldea de la cascada. El que hablaba tenía el cabello castaño claro y una chamarra roja. El otro tenia el cabello negro y vendas en los brazos. El tercero, que no parecía que se fuera a levantar, vestía una sudadera azul.

Todos estaban en guardia, buscando una oportunidad para atacar. El primero fue Ryoshi, lanzando unos cuantos shuriken para probar a su enemigo. El tipo de la chamarra roja respondió defendiéndose con un espada de agua, que envolvía su kunai. Mientras ésto sucedía, "Manos vendadas" realizó varios sellos de manos. Koko lanzó un kunai, intentando interrumpir el jutzu, pero este salió más rápido de lo que pensaban. Una hola de un par de metros de altura repelió el ataque y, como si fuera un extra, separó a Ryoshi de los otros dos. "Chamarra roja" no perdió la oportunidad y lo atacó para distraerlo. Su espada de agua choco contra el kunai tan fuerte que le sacó chispas a pesar de no ser de metal. Dando estocadas arrinconó a Ryoshi.

Mientras ambos peleaban, Hotaka y Koko veían impotentes como su compañero era apartado de ellos. La ola de agua no dejaba pasar los shuriken y ninguno tenía jutzus con la potencia necesaria para ello. Koko pensó por un momento en usar un genjutzu del sharingan, pero lo descartó enseguida, el agua no dejaba que sus ojos se encontraran. "Manos vendadas" se interpuso entre los contrincantes y ellos, impidiendo que pudieran ayudar a su amigo y activó otro jutzu. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por agua. Lo siguiente que vieron fue un remolino de agua que les tapaba la vista del enfrentamiento. El remolino se dobló por la mitad y los atacó, pero no fueron afectados. Era una simple distracción, el remolino no tenía el alcance necesario para llegar a ellos.

Ryoshi tampoco podía ver lo que ocurría más allá de su campo de batalla. Se defendía a duras penas de los embates de "Chamarra roja". No tenía tiempo para formar sellos, menos para preocuparse por sus compañeros. En algún momento el remolino que lo aislaba se abalanzó sobre él y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar. En seguida, sin darle tiempo de recuperarse por completo, "Chamarra roja" siguió atacando lo sin piedad.

—¡Alto!

Era la voz de Hotaka. Ryoshi llevaba más de un año escuchando sus tonterías como para no identificarlo de inmediato. Las arremetidas de chamarra roja siguieron por un momento hasta que su compañero, habiendo desactivado su jutzu de agua, lo llamó.

—Assan espera.

El tipo por fin se detuvo y Ryoshi agradeció, aunque no por mucho. Cansado pero aún lleno de adrenalina, vio la razón de por que la lucha se interrumpió. Hotaka tenía al compañero indefenso de los ninjas de la cascada. Presionaba con un kunai sobre su cuello y una fina línea de sangre escurría desde la herida provocada por el filo. Assan abrió mucho los ojos pero no bajo la espada que apuntaba hacia Ryoshi.

—Escuchen bien por que no voy a repetirlo. Entreguen el pergamino, den la vuelta y aléjense de aquí. Cuándo estén suficientemente lejos pondré un papel explosivo en la pierna de este. Si intentan seguirnos lo detonare. Entendido.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su compañero.

—Hijo de...

"Manos vendadas" intentó hacer un sello de manos pero se detuvo por que Hotaka presiono aun más el kunai. Su rehén hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque estaba casi inconsciente.

—Umi. ¿Qué hacemos?

Preguntó Assan sin apartar la vista de Uchiha.

—Estoy pensando.

Respondió el aludido.

—Esto es sencillo. Están en desventaja. Ustedes perdieron este enfrentamiento en cuanto tomaron nuestros señuelos.

Explicó pacientemente Shimura. Como si hubiera hecho esto un millón de veces.

—Si siguen peleando éste morirá. Esto es culpa suya por no prestar atención. Además, crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta. Tu estás tan mal como este fiambre. No recibiste de lleno la explosión pero estabas cerca. Lo suficiente para quedar herido. No tienen muchas opciones. Ahora, el pergamino.

Koko se acercó a Umi con un kunai en la mano y extendiendo la otra para recibir el pago. Umi tenía una expresión de ira en el rostro. Por un momento parecía que no cedería pero al final le hizo una seña a su compañero.

—Maldita sea.

Gruñó Assan, luego metió una mano entre su ropa y saco el pergamino. Lanzó el objeto a su compañero, aunque su espada de agua aún cubría el kunai en su mano. Umi lo atrapó en el aire. Enseguida se lo tendió a la kunoichi sin apartar la mirada de Hotaka.

—Ésto no se quedará así.

Prometió. Koko, apenas tuvo el pergamino en la mano, se alejó del genin de la cascada dando un salto. Ryoshi se quedó pasmado un momento aún con su kunai en la mano.

—Ryoshi.

Lo llamó Koko, sacándolo de su estupor. Éste, evidentemente molesto, se negó a moverse.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde Hotaka.

—Cállate Senju y ve con Uchiha.

Shimura también se estaba molestando.

—No estoy dispuesto a...

—Ryoshi.

Lo interrumpió Koko.

—Ven conmigo. Ya tendrán tiempo para discutir.

Ryoshi aún seguía reacio a obedecer.

—Maldición! No estoy...

Ésta vez Koko interrumpió a Hotaka.

—Cállate Hotaka. Ryoshi no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Por fin Ryoshi miro al rededor. Umi seguía mirando a Hotaka con furia y Assan aun mantenía su espada de agua. Parecía que estallarían en cualquier momento. Lo único que los mantenía a raya era el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar le a su compañero. Comprendió que no podía seguir presionando, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió como un gusano por recurrir a tales artimañas. Sintió el filo del kunai de Hotaka en su propio cuello. Molesto con sigo mismo y con su compañero, saltó a las ramas de los árboles y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Hotaka pego un papel bomba en el pecho de su rehén y con la cabeza les señalo la dirección contraria a los enemigos. Assan guardo su kunai ya sin el agua del jutzu y se alejó sin dejar de mirar lo. Umi escupió al suelo y de un salto se reunió con su compañero. Hotaka soltó al malherido genin y marco un sello dispuesto a detonar el papel a la menor provocación.

En cuanto desapareció entre la maleza, Assan corrió a ayudar a sudadera azul pero Umi lo detuvo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, creó un clón de agua y lo mando a remover el papel explosivo. No se escuchó ninguna otra explosión en el bosque.

* * *

**Choque.**

Ryoshi estaba recargado del tronco de un árbol. Se sentía asqueado por haber participado en algo tan sucio. La banda que llevaba en la frente le apretaba mas allá de la incomodidad. Estaba furioso por haber sido arrastrado a ésta situación.

Levantó la vista cuando Koko salió de entre las ramas. Quedaron frente a frente. Después de un momento, Koko apartó la mirada. Entonces llegó Hotaka.

—Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

Dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Ryoshi tenia la mirada fija sobre el.

—No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces Ryoshi.

—Lo tenemos.

Aseguró Senju.

—De hecho creo que tenemos que arreglarlo justo ahora Hotaka.

Ninguno de los dos tenía pensado ceder y en medio Koko intentaba no mirar a ninguno. Estaba justo en la situación que quería evitar. Peor aún, pues está vez ella no era neutral. ¿Cómo podía mediar un enfrentamiento si se inclinaba por una de las partes?

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 1. Lo que sigue es una texto que debí haber metido en el prologo pero lo olvide. Así que tuve que ponerlo aquí. Si no quieren leerlo pasen hasta el final, donde puse las notas del capítulo. _

* * *

**La masacre Uchiha.**

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, pero en el distrito Uchiha la negrura era absoluta. En un poste de luz, una figura aún más negra se encontraba en cuclillas, esperando. Dos niños corrían por las calles, impulsados por un mal presentimiento. Sus pasos apresurados resonaban en la obscuridad. Al doblar en una esquina y, aún con la ausencia de luz eléctrica, pudieron ver la silueta de la casa al fondo. Los adolescentes comenzaron a saltar por los tejados apresurada mente. Por fin, tras la alocada carrera, el joven Sasuke Uchiha y su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki llegaron a la puerta de su casa agitados.

El primero abrió las puertas y atravesó el jardín. Lo más rápido que pudo, deslizó la puerta frontal y siguió corriendo. Lo primero que visitaron fue el cuarto del hermano de Sasuke. Al abrir la puerta y encontrar la habitación vacía, recordó que Itachi tenía una misión por lo que, sin más, se dirigieron a la habitación de sus padres. Naruto estaba agotado pero lo siguió de cerca. Al llegar vieron la puerta entre abierta. Dentro se escuchaban voces susurrando. Por una rendija de la puerta, se alcanzó a ver un destello rojo.

—Al menos debería haber venido el mismo.

Lograron escuchar en la habitación. El azabache entró apresurado, temiendo lo peor. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la sangre roja de su padre le salpicó la cara, cegándolo momentáneamente. Sin poder suprimir un temblor, el joven Uchiha se limpio la cara. Por fin pudo ver y no le gustó. El cadáver ensangrentado de su padre yacía frente a un ninja con una katana roja de sangre en la mano. Este ninja no era otro que Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke quedó petrificado y Naruto, en similares condiciones, miraba la escena desde el pasillo.

Sasuke despertó exaltado.

«Una pesadilla»

Pensó con desesperación. Un vistazo alrededor le reveló que se encontraba en un hospital. Desde la ventana con cortinas blancas, entraban los rayos del sol de medio día. Al lado de la cama, en una cómoda, había un jarrón con flores. Por lo demás, el cuarto estaba totalmente vacío. Afuera los gritos de un niño armaban un gran escándalo.

—Déjenme. Tengo que verlo. Es mi mejor amigo.

En seguida Sasuke reconoció la estridente voz.

«Naruto»

El recuerdo de una katana goteando sangre sobre el piso, le llego de golpe. Con las manos en la cabeza intentó apartar la imagen de su atormentada mente. El recuerdo solo desapareció por completo cuando, en un revoltijo de brazos, Naruto reventó la puerta y entró en la habitación.

—Sasuke!

Gritó emocionado.

—Estas despierto.

Los ninjas médicos, tras un momento de confusión, miraron asombrados a su paciente. Los tres que intentaban detener a Naruto se abalanzaron sobre el Uchiha para revisarlo de pies a cabeza. Este se dejó hacer ensimismado. Naruto lo miró muy contento, pero pronto se dio cuenta del ánimo de su compañero. No sabía que hacer o decir, por lo que solo se quedo mirándolo.

—Es impresionante!

Exclamó uno de los médicos.

—Es un Uchiha.

Intervino otro.

—Debe tener algo de inmunidad.

—¿Y que hay del otro?

Cuestionó al aire el tercero, a lo que el primero respondió:

—Su padre es lord Hokage. Sus ventajas debía tener.

Ésto enfureció a Naruto. Odiaba cuando los adultos hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente, o como si fuera una bestia que no los entiende. En un arrebato de desesperación, agarró a un distraído Sasuke de la mano y echó a correr. El azabache lo siguió sin oponer la menor resistencia. Naruto recorrió los pasillos del hospital buscando la salida y pensando que no era normal.

Después de un tiempo de dar vueltas sin avances, decidió que era mejor buscar una alternativa. Mirando a su alrededor sin detenerse, localizó una puerta a su derecha. La atravesó. Dentro encontró a un médico y su paciente.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Fuera.

Gritó el ninja médico. Naruto no necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces y viendo que la ventana estaba abierta, dio un salto hacia el patio del lugar. Sasuke aún lo seguía sujeto a su mano. El mismo no sabía por que, solo sentía que estaba harto de pensar.

Ambos siguieron corriendo, saltando por tejados y esquivando chimeneas. Al fin tras un largo rato de desenfrenada carrera, Naruto vio algo a lo lejos. Se detuvo abrupta mente y Sasuke, que aún no soltaba su mano, lo adelantó un par de pasos. La imagen del distrito Uchiha se reflejaba en sus ojos negros. El tiempo transcurrió sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera o digiera nada. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke supieron cuánto tiempo pasó.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Preguntó por fin Naruto. Sasuke lo pensó un rato a pesar de que todo ese tiempo viendo su hogar, una sola palabra recorrió su mente.

—Venganza!

Respondió el Uchiha. El rubio suspiró pero, pensándolo bien...

—¿Contra quién?

La duda ocupaba todo su rostro.

—¿No es obvio? Mataré a Itachi igual que él mató a mi padre.

—Pero yo vi...

—Su genjutzu es fuerte Naruto.

Cortó Sasuke.

—No te dejes engañar.

—Pero no hay ningún motivo para que lo hiciera.

Insistió Naruto.

—Eso sólo lo hace peor...

El silencio volvió a asentarse. Los pensamientos de ambos eran sombríos. El tema los absorbió tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde un techo cercano. Antes de que pasara nada más, un ninja aterrizó junto a los genin.

—Por fin los encuentro.

Dijo Kakashi desde detrás de su máscara.

—Sakura está muy preocupada. Hoy fue a visitarlos y solo encontró camas vacías. Además, los médicos están enfadados. Aún no los han dado de alta.

Kakashi se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo andaba mal. Ninguno reaccionó, ni siquiera Naruto al mencionar a Sakura. Éste solamente se disculpó por los dos.

—Esta bien pero hay que regresar al hospital. Ambos...

Enfatizó.

—...tendrán que disculparse por irse sin más.

—Fue mi culpa sensei.

Insistió Naruto.

—Yo saqué a Sasuke...

—Ya verán a quién culpar después. Por ahora deben ir a disculparse.

Los apresuró Kakashi señalando el camino. No había nada más que decir. Ambos genin emprendieron la marcha de regreso al hospital. Antes de irse, el jonin enfocó su vista en un tejado aparentemente al azar. Tras un rápido vistazo, decidió que no había nada interesante y siguió a sus estudiantes...

Los ojos cafés siguieron al ninja hasta que se perdió de vista. Solo entonces Tenten se permitió respirar. No es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, pero Kakashi parecía bastante aterrador en ese momento como para ponerse a explicar por qué estaba ella en ese lugar. El distrito Uchiha. Ella jamás había visto el lugar desde dentro, de hecho esta era la primera ves que lo miraba tan de cerca. Pensamientos sombríos la acosaban desde hacía unos días. No entendía como es que un ninja tan amable y agradable como Itachi podría ser un asesino. La Kunoichi se restregó los ojos intentando que no brotaran lágrimas, pero no dio resultado...

—Lo sentimos.

Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unisono. Las manos de Kakashi los obligaban a agachar la cabeza.

—No hay problema.

Respondió un ninja médico que aparentemente estaba a cargo del hospital.

—Sin embargo, no recomiendo que participen en el examen chunin. El genjutzu del Sharingan puede tener efectos a largo plazo.

—¿¡Qué1?

Preguntaron alterados Naruto y Sasuke, mientras se soltaban del agarre de su sensei.

—No puede ser. Si no hacemos el examen, no seremos chunin.

Se quejó el rubio.

—Aunque hagan el examen, no es seguro que lo pasen.

Replicó Kakashi.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el médico. Será mejor que esperemos al año siguiente para estar seguros.

Naruto estaba decepcionado, realmente quería hacer el examen. Sasuke por otro lado no mostró otra reacción, hasta que dio media vuelta y sin más, se marchó de la recepción. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada. Quería ayudar, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Kakashi no pudo hacer más que darle espacio, sabía lo terrible que es la muerte de alguien querido.

—Sasuke!

Le gritó Naruto.

—¿A dónde vas?

El Uchiha se detuvo pero sin decir nada reemprendió la marcha. Naruto quería decir algo más pero Kakashi lo agarró por el hombro y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—¡Sasuke!

Se volvió a escuchar en el hospital pero está vez no era la voz de Naruto. Sasuke se detuvo en seco nuevamente. Reconoció la voz pero le parecía un sueño. El azabache se dio la vuelta lentamente, indeciso sobre si comprobar la veracidad de aquella voz. Aún no había dado toda la vuelta cuando unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaron y lo levantaron del suelo.

—Hijo. ¡Estás vivo!

Sasuke estaba anonadado. No podía creerlo. ¡Su padre seguía vivo!

* * *

**Fin del capitulo. **_(oficial XD)_

Notas:

El equipo 11.

Bueno, si he de ser sincero no tenia pensado meterlos hasta que terminé el prólogo. XD De hecho, hasta que llegue a la mitad del segundo capitulo solamente Hotaka tenía nombre y apellido. Sus compañeros eran desconocidos. Reescribí el capitulo dos veces antes de tener los nombres definitivos, pero cuando llegaron a ser Ryoshi Senju y Koko Uchiha supe que era justo lo que buscaba.

Por cierto. ¿Si se preguntan por el prólogo? Lo subí en una historia diferente. Quería que este capitulo fuera lo primero que vean del fanfic, pero necesitaba explicar como se llegó a esto. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. El nombre del prólogo es: "Por buscar la luna" por si quieren darle una pasada y enterarse mejor de lo que esta pasando en este mundo ninja. Está en esta misma cuenta.

Intenté que todo lo que ocurre en el fanfic tenga algo de base en la historia original, pero había algo que quería poner y no cuadraba. Así que use un poco de la magia de Él y lo metí por mis... Como sea, solo los más observadores lo notarán.

¿Qué día publicare? Pues tengo pensado subir los capítulos la primera semana de cada mes, pero no es fijo. Algunas veces, tal ves se retrase.

Bueno eso es todo. Suerte, bye.


	3. Capitulo 2: Ilusiones

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Los caminos a la luna****, ilusiones.**

**Choque.**

Ryoshi estaba recargado del tronco de un árbol. Se sentía asqueado por haber participado en algo tan sucio. La banda que llevaba en la frente le apretaba más allá de la incomodidad. Estaba furioso por haber sido arrastrado a ésta situación.

Levantó la vista cuando Koko salió de entre las ramas. Quedaron frente a frente. Después de un momento, Koko apartó la mirada. Entonces llegó Hotaka.

—Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

Dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Ryoshi tenía la mirada fija sobre él.

—No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces Ryoshi.

—Lo tenemos.

Aseguró Senju.

—De hecho, creo que tenemos que arreglarlo justo ahora, Hotaka.

Ninguno de los dos tenía pensado ceder, y en medio, Koko intentaba no mirar a ninguno. Estaba justo en la situación que quería evitar. Peor aún, pues esta vez ella no era neutral. ¿Cómo podía mediar este enfrentamiento, si se inclinaba por una de las partes?

—No hay nada que arreglar.

Sentenció Hotaka pero no dejo de mirar a Ryoshi.

—No estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos Hotaka.

Declaro Ryoshi ignorando el comentario anterior.

—En serio. Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con dejar que nos maten.

—Había otras maneras.

—No, no había. ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que firmamos. El papel que nos dieron al inicio, donde aceptamos arriesgar nuestras vidas? ¿O es que ni siquiera lo leíste?

Preguntó Hotaka en tono burlón.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Respondió Ryoshi aún más enojado.

—No había necesidad de atacar a un ninja fuera de combate.

—Jajaja.

Se carcajeo Hotaka, aunque era una risa vacía, falsa.

—¿Qué no ves donde estamos? Esto no es una historia, Ryoshi. No eres el héroe que salva el día. Esto es la vida real. Son ellos o nosotros.

—No estas escuchando Hotaka. Se perfectamente que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas. Pero enfrentándonos cara a cara. No como buitres, alimentándonos de carroña.

Declaró Ryoshi, casi con calma, pero se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

Era la primera vez que lo veían en ese estado.

—Ryoshi.

Lo llamó Uchiha, intentando apaciguar su ira. Senju la miró con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Al ver a Koko comprendió en seguida lo que ella pensaba.

—No puede ser. ¿De verdad crees en la basura de este?

—Éste mundo es así.

—Pues no es como debería ser...

La voz de Ryoshi se quebró mientras decía ésto. Por un momento parecía que se echaría a llorar, pero cerro los ojos, tragó saliva y se calmó un poco.

Hotaka siguió hablando, harto de los argumentos de su compañero.

—Somos ninjas Ryoshi. Usamos el engaño. Nos escondemos en la obscuridad. Matamos antes de que nos vean llegar. El confrontamiento directo es una deficiencia en la estrategia.

Ryoshi volvió a mirarlo, ésta vez no podía contener su ira.

—Estas describiendo a un asesino, no a un ninja.

Gritó desesperado. Hotaka recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre un pie, como si estuviera dando por terminada la discusión.

—¿A caso crees que son conceptos diferentes?

Preguntó cruelmente. La ira sobrepaso a Ryoshi, sacándolo de sus casillas. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de Hotaka. Éste retrocedió un paso por puro instinto. Ryoshi se lanzó hacia Hotaka rodeándolo con los brazos y ambos cayeron del árbol.

—¿Qué...?

Comenzó Koko, pero algo interrumpió sus palabras. Un kunai paso justo por donde un momento antes se encontraba la cabeza de Hotaka.

—Koko, al suelo.

Gritó Hotaka mientras caía abrazado a Ryoshi. El kunai se clavó en un tronco cercano y los genin cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Durante el trayecto Ryoshi giró, quedando debajo de Hotaka. Koko seguía parada en el mismo lugar, pasmada por lo imprevisto de la situación. Una lluvia de papeles la rodeo. Caían lentamente, como hojas marchitas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sabía que era su fin.

—Fūton: Kiryū.

Anuncio la voz de Hotaka que ya miraba en dirección de Koko... Mientras caían, este pudo ver lo que ocurría y preparo el jutzu para soltarlo en el momento oportuno. Una ráfaga de viento salio de su boca, lanzando los papeles explosivos lejos de su compañera. Aun así, las bombas detonaron antes de que Koko estuviera completamente a salvo. La explosión la mandó al suelo, donde Hotaka la atrapó intentando que el daño fuera mínimo pero la explosión ya había hecho de las suyas.

—Jajaja.

La risa les llegó de todos lados, mientras los tres se levantaban con dificultad. A su alrededor, varios ninjas comenzaron a brotar de la tierra.

—Estamos rodeados.

Exclamó Ryoshi mirando a su alrededor. En su rostro aún se notaban los rastros del dolor provocado por la caída.

—¡En serio, no los había visto!

Comentó Hotaka irónicamente. Ryoshi agitó la cabeza.

—No éstos. Éstos no puedo sentirlos. Están alrededor.

—Un genjutzu.

Concluyó Koko jadeando, por un lado de su cabeza escurría sangre. Su ropa tenía agujeros medio chamuscados por la explosión y su piel, quemaduras de primer grado.

—¿Dónde están los responsables?

Preguntó Hotaka, claramente era el menos afectado por el ataque inicial. Apenas terminó de hablar la risa volvió a escucharse a su alrededor.

—Jajaja.

Mientras se apagaba, los ninjas de humo lanzaron varios kunais. Ninguno esquivó creyendo que, al ser un genjutzu, no les afectaría. Estaban más atentos a que Ryoshi encontrara al usuario de la ilusión.

—Ite!

Se quejó Ryoshi abriendo los ojos, que acababa de cerrar para concentrarse. Sus compañeros vieron como la mayoría de kunais los atravesaban, excepto dos... Senju tenía un kunai en la pierna derecha y otro le había cortado un trozo de la oreja izquierda.

—Que... ¿Que pasó? Creí que era un genjutzu.

Hotaka estaba realmente confundido, siempre había confiado en la habilidad de Koko con este tipo de técnicas.

—Duele demasiado para ser un genjutzu.

Se quejó Ryoshi con una rodilla en el suelo y una mueca de dolor.

—Algo esta mal.

Dijo Koko, intentando pensar en algo que le diera lógica a lo que ocurría.

—Tendremos que esquivar los ataques por ahora. Déjenme pensar un poco.

Avisó a sus compañeros. Luego se hincó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y junto las manos en un sello.

—Rayos... Al menos parece que tienen mala puntería. Jejeje.

Ryoshi reía por no llorar. La caída le había dejado la espalda como carne ablandada, además el dolor en su pierna y oreja casi le sacaron lágrimas. Koko estaba en cuclillas, haciendo un sello con sus manos y Ryoshi apenas podía mantenerse en pié. La situación estaba en manos de Hotaka. Miro a su alrededor, intentando predecir de dónde llegaría el siguiente ataque. Debería haberlo imaginado, los kunais y shuriken salieron de todos lados. Pocas veces se había sentido tan inútil como ahora. Lo único que pudo pensar fue intentar desviar los proyectiles.

"Fūton: Kiryū."

Pensó mientras marcaba un sello con las manos. Enseguida soplo todo el aire que su chacra le permitió. El jutzu tenía la fuerza suficiente para impulsar a una persona por el aire, debería ser capaz de desviar un puñado de kunais. El problema era que no tenia el rango suficiente para desviar todos. Hotaka no podía moverse mientras usaba el jutzu, apenas podía mantenerse en pié debido a la potencia de éste. El jutzu desvió un par frente a él pero a sus espaldas el resto aun seguía su trayectoria. Entonces escuchó el choque de acero contra acero. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién los había salvado en el último momento.

—¿No te han deshojado?

Preguntó intentando que no se notará su inseguridad.

—Ja. No me compares contigo, aliento de perro. Podría hacer ésto todo el día.

Hotaka bufó entre divertido y nervioso.

—Aveces olvido que no tienes el ingenio suficiente para pensar en un mejor insulto.

—Cállate... Tu... Idiota.

—Jajaja. Buen intento cabeza hueca.

Ésta vez la risa había salido más espontánea. Eso ayudó a relajar a ambos. Ryoshi, en un acto de voluntad inquebrantable se apoyó en su pierna sana y se levantó. La mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba manchada por la sangre de su oreja. En su pierna derecha aún se mantenía el kunai, sabía que si lo quitaban perdería mucha sangre. A pesar de todo esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan cuadrado que no te quede nada mejor.

Por un momento Hotaka quiso odiarlo. No era posible que se levantara con esas heridas y la pérdida de sangre. Además, como había sabido cuáles kunais eran reales y cuáles no. Los ninjas de los grandes clanes seguían siendo una sombra que lo cubría. Que no le permitía ver el sol. Pero no pudo. Ryoshi poseía algo que no tenía nada que ver con su sangre Senju. Hotaka no sabía que era pero lo sentía. Era cálido y tranquilizador y apagaba su enojo como tierra sobre las ascuas de una fogata. Su ira lo hacía sentir fuerte, capaz de llegar a esa cima tan lejana. Perderla lo hacía sentir débil. Aún así, simplemente no podía odiarlo.

—Estúpido Senju. Vas a tener que demostrar tus bravuconerías.

—Maldito Shimura. Espero que puedas seguirme el paso.

Y así, siguieron protegiendo a Uchiha. No podían relajarse, seguían atrapados en lo que fuera esta técnica. Los enemigos no tardaron en recordárselo. Del suelo brotaron más ninjas etéreos empuñando armas arrojadizas. Hotaka sabía que hacer pero también que solo estaban retrasando lo inevitable. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que agotara su chacra, entonces solo el malherido Ryoshi podría hacer algo para defenderles, hasta que se le acabaran los shuriken y kunais... Sin pensarlo mucho más, soltó su porta shuriken y se lo lanzó. Ryoshi atrapó el paquete al vuelo, sin siquiera una señal y sacó un par de armas que arrojó al instante siguiente. Hotaka volvió a lanzar su único jutzu con naturaleza elemental. Entre los dos detuvieron la nueva tanda pero estás seguían llegando. Por la derecha, por la izquierda, por detrás. En algunas ocasiones de todos lados a la vez. Repelieron cerca de una docena de oleadas. Si alguien les hubiera preguntado, ambos contestarían al instante que ésto no era nada. Que, como había dicho Ryoshi, seguirían todo el día. Pero la realidad era diferente. Ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, tercos como eran ninguno caería antes que el otro pero juntos, eso podían manejarlo. Hotaka jadeaba exhausto, Ryoshi de dolor. Ademas las armas arrojadizas se habían acabado. El siguiente ataque no podrían detenerlo aunque quisieran.

Los kunais salieron de todos lados. Estaban rodeados y esquivar no serviría de nada si no sabían cuáles eran reales. Entonces Koko se levantó. Sus manos formaban un sello y una volita gris colgaba entre ellas. Abrió los ojos y la dejó caer. Esta se estrelló contra el suelo y al instante soltó un humo blanco que cubrió al equipo 11 por completo.

No pasó mucho antes de que este se dispersara. Koko estaba de rodillas en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Hotaka recibió un kunai en un brazo y otro en el estómago, ademas de varios shuriken en el pecho y en las piernas. Ryoshi tenía un kunai en la cabeza justo en medio de los ojos. El resto de proyectiles se habían repartido por sus extremidades. La ilusión había terminado...

* * *

**Hierba mala.**

Naruto había salido volando por un jutzu de aire. El más potente que habían visto jamás. Un ninja de la hierba intentó hacerse pasar por el, pero Sasuke le había tendido una trampa y este cayó en redondo. Al menos eso creían...

En cuanto Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que las tácticas de Sasuke eran ridículas, decidió probar su habilidad de pelea. Pero antes de eso, un poco de miedo como aperitivo no estaría mal. El Sanín los atacó con un genjutzu, ni siquiera uno muy fuerte. Los genin incluso sabrían enseguida que no era real. De la kunoichi lo esperaba, pertenecía a un clan insignificante sin ninguna clase de talento. Pero no del Uchiha. Había escuchado que los Uchiha eran invencibles en cuanto a genjutzu se refería. Sin embargo los dos genin estaban paralizados de miedo.

Orochimaru estaba decepcionado. Realmente creyó que Sasuke Uchiha sería el heredero apropiado. Teniendo en cuenta que Itachi había escapado de él su hermano era un gran prospecto. Decidió que los eliminaría solo por que estaba hartó de sutileza. Esconderse en Konoha había sido más problemático de lo que esperaba. El cuarto Hokague parecía casi omnipresente con ese jutzu del segundo.

Para su sorpresa, el niño Uchiha había recurrido a una acción desesperada. Enterrando se un kunai para poder reaccionar y esquivar los que Orochimaru lanzó. Eso despertó la curiosidad del hombre serpiente. Sasuke no era tan inútil después de todo.

Siguió atacando, mandando a sus serpientes para arrinconarlo. Intentaba despertar esa parte de los shinobis que desea sobrevivir desesperadamente. Eso que, a algunos, los impulsa a avanzar un paso más y a otros los obliga a huir sin mirar atrás. Quería ver de que tipo era el Uchiha. Pero él simplemente se mantenía retrocediendo y esquivando. Había hecho una acción desesperada y solo le había servido para no quedarse pasmado. En algún momento pensó en usar a la chica pero a Sasuke no parecía importarle mucho.

En ése momento llegó Naruto. Había mandado a una serpiente a eliminarlo, pero el hijo del Hokague se había librado. Si no fuera hijo de Minato, Orochimaru habría intentado algo con él, pero estaba más en el centro de atención de lo que podía manejar.

—... Por cierto. ¿Cuál era la contraseña?

Dijo el rubio para terminar su entrada dramática. El enano le recordaba un poco a Jiraiya. Los recuerdos de su antiguo equipo de Konoha aún ocupaban su mente, cuando Uchiha hizo algo que confirmo los temores del Sanín.

—Esta bien, toma el pergamino y déjanos ir. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no?

Orochimaru estaba nuevamente decepcionado, pero sonrió para ocultarlo.

—Si, es lógico. Las presas a veces prefieren dar algo más valioso para distraer al depredador y salvar sus propias vidas.

—¿De que hablas Sasuke? Debes estar bromeando.

—Cállate Naruto. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Orochimaru los miraba discutir en medio de la peor situación posible. Al parecer el rubio era capaz de influir en Sasuke, eso no era bueno para el. ¿O si?

—Tómalo.

Dijo Uchiha lanzándole el pergamino, pero el rubio hizo algo que abrió muchas posibilidades. Saltó sin pensarlo y atrapó el pergamino antes de que llegara a Orochimaru.

—¿Quién eres?

Preguntó Naruto mientras guardaba el pergamino en su porta shuriken. Incluso Orochimaru quedó pasmado por la estupidez del hijo del Hokague. Habría reído si no estuviera en medio de una representación.

—¿Qué estupidez dices Naruto?

Preguntó perplejo el acusado.

—Pero, el es Sasuke.

Comentó Sakura confundida.

Seguramente sus compañeros creían que se había vuelto loco.

—No hay manera... Puedes parecerte a él, moverte como él, hasta sonar como él. Pero no eres Sasuke. El Sasuke que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente, no señor.

Orochimaru casi tuvo un orgasmo en ese momento. Definitivamente el rubio influía en Sasuke, y eso le daría justo lo que buscaba. Uchiha estaba sin habla, impactado por el razonamiento de Naruto. El rubio se dio la vuelta encarando a Orochimaru, sin saber que estaba frente a uno de los legendarios sanin de konoha.

—No se quién eres y no me importa. Ahora, nos darás el pergamino o te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

Orochimaru sonrió aún con la cara de la kunoichi de la hierba.

—Esto será entretenido.

Dijo y enseguida hizo una invocación. Una gran serpiente apareció bajo su mano destrozando los árboles de alrededor en el proceso. Ésta atacó a una orden de Orochimaru pero Naruto y Sasuke la esquivaron a tiempo. Sakura estaba fuera del alcance de su ataque. Orochimaru se sostenía con chacra sobre la cabeza de la invocación, guiando sus arremetidas. Naruto profirió un grito de batalla cuando tuvo a la serpiente enfrente, y se lanzó al ataque. Con puños y patadas, sorprendentemente, el rubio logró hacerla retroceder. Sin embargo el sannin no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Usó su lengua para atrapar a naruto por los hombros. Mientras Naruto se quejaba de lo asqueroso que era eso, su contrincante lo arrojó con violencia contra un árbol cercano.

Sasuke estaba pasmado viendo la pelea. Orochimaru no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su mente, pero tenía una agenda que cumplir. Con una rapidez sorprendente para una criatura tan grande, la serpiente se abalanzó contra Sasuke. Éste abrió mucho los ojos pero no pudo hacer más. La serpiente se estrelló contra algo y se detuvo en seco, así el sannin comprobó una de sus sospechas. El hijo del cuarto era un jinchuriki, era lo único que podía explicar tanta fuerza.

—¿Oye... no estás herido verdad...? Miedosito.

Escuchó decir a Naruto. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver la cara del Uchiha, pero era todo lo qué necesitaba. Acababa de confirmar otra de sus sospechas. El chico sería de los que avanzan y cuando avanzara lo suficiente sería suyo. Naruto influía en Sasuke de una manera extraordinaria. El rubio ya había hecho suficiente pero aún podía sacarle algo más de jugo. Volvió a agarrarlo con su lengua y lo atrajo hacia si mismo.

—No, que asco. ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Naruto se debatía con fuerza para que lo soltará pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Lo primero que hizo fue levantar su ropa. En el estómago de Naruto encontró el sello que contenía al kyubi. Era un sello que dejaba salir un poco de chacra cada vez. No sería bueno que al matarlo saliera el kyubi e interrumpiera sus planes, así que bloqueo por completo el flujo con su propio sello. Orochimaru sonrió pensando de que manera causaría una mayor reacción...

Una patada en la cara interrumpió sus cavilaciones y un kunai cortó su lengua por la mitad. Era Minato. Abrazó a un Naruto inconsciente por lo violento del sello de Orochimaru.

—Debí saberlo.

Dijo, luego salto a la rama donde estaba Sasuke y lanzó un kunai a la serpiente. En cuanto la tocó, está desapareció sin dejar más rastro que los árboles destruidos con su tamaño.

—Minato, que sorpresa. Quién diría que eres tan sobre protector con tu hijo.

Dijo el sanin sin salir de los árboles en los que se escondía.

—¿Qué quieres aquí Orochimaru?

Preguntó el Hokague. Sakura y Sasuke estaban sin habla, viendo al cuarto en persona enfrentarse a una genin de la hierba.

—Lo mismo que todos.

Respondió Orochimaru con su voz melosa.

—Quiero comprobar la capacidad de konoha.

Tenía una sonrisa en su boca, pero estaba preocupado. No tenía ninguna preparación para pelear contra Minato. Debía escapar por ahora o los dos terminarían muertos. El muy desgraciado le había interrumpido en el peor momento, justo cuando estaba por marcar a Sasuke con su maldición.

—Por cierto. Tengo a un par de estudiantes en la prueba. No se te ocurra detenerla, Minato, quiero ver a donde llegarán.

—No estás en condiciones de exigir nada Orochimaru.

—En serio. Bueno, entonces has lo que quieras. Yo haré lo mismo.

Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo con malicia mientras desaparecía en un árbol...

* * *

**De vuelta.**

—¿Que mierda fue eso?

Preguntó Ryoshi recargado con un brazo en Koko. Los tres estaban exhaustos pero tenían que alejarse de los enemigos. Avanzaban como podían.

—Era un genjutzu. Uno muy poderoso.

Contestó Koko respirando pesadamente.

—Que bueno que sabes de eso.

Se alegró Ryoshi. En su rostro había una sonrisa, aunque deformada por el dolor.

—Eres increíble Koko. Nos salvaste.

La aludida no respondió. Se notaba molesta, como si algo no fuera como planeaba.

—¿Estamos fuera?

Preguntó Hotaka con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Entonces Ryoshi se percató de la actitud de su compañera y la miró con el mismo temor que Hotaka.

—Si. Estamos a salvo.

Dijo Koko, tranquilizando los, pero su cara aún mostraba molestia.

—¿Entonces que sucede? ¿Por que esa cara? Deberías estar feliz, descubriste su juego y nos salvaste.

Ryoshi se estaba preocupando de verdad. ¿Había algo detrás de esa técnica que pudiera dejar secuelas?

—No fui yo... Bueno, si pero, era un jutzu muy avanzado. Fue demasiado fácil.

—¿Fácil? Pero si casi morimos.

Exclamó Ryoshi alarmado. Pasaría al menos un par de días antes de que pudiera volver a andar normalmente.

—No me refiero a eso. La ilusión que use para despistarlos fue una acción desesperada. Era de baja calidad. Creo que... No, estoy segura de que no los engañamos.

—Entonces. ¿Por que no nos están persiguiendo? No nos están persiguiendo ¿verdad?

—Es posible, pero no lo creo.

—¿Entonces?

—Cállate Senju. Déjala explicar.

La tensión estaba subiendo rápidamente. Mientras Hotaka y Ryoshi esperaban una respuesta. Koko seguía mirando hacia el frente medio perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que nos usaron como ratas de laboratorio.

Declaró por fin.

—Ese genjutzu es muy avanzado. Si escapamos de el, es por que a esos tipos les importaba algo más. Piensen un poco. El objetivo de esa trampa era cansarnos. Eso solo es efectivo si el usuario no gasta chacra, por lo menos no mucho. Éste gasta bastante. Nosotros caímos en el, por que no nos estábamos moviendo, pero eso es raro en este examen. La mayoría de equipos están huyendo o cazando. Para combatir eso necesitarían preparar una área muy amplia. Un kilómetro, tal vez más. Ésos tipos estaban buscando fallas en su trampa. Y creo que les mostramos por lo menos una.

El silencio volvió, los tres sabían que Koko no estaba equivocada. Hasta que Hotaka lo rompió.

—Significa que van a usar esa trampa en algún otro lado. Seguramente cerca de la torre.

Koko asintió preocupada.

—No quiero volver a caer en eso. No estoy segura de que incluso un chunin pudiera escapar.

—Entonces tenemos que terminar el examen antes de que eso ocurra.

Sentenció Ryoshi. Sus palabras habrían sonado inspiradoras, si el shinobi no estuviera recargado de Koko para poder moverse a su ritmo.

—Antes de eso tenemos que descansar y sanar nuestras heridas.

Señaló Koko. Los tres estaban exhaustos. Koko no parecía afectada, pero las quemaduras provocadas por la explosión podían complicarse. El que estaba en peor estado era Ryoshi. Había perdido bastante sangre.

Siguieron andando entre los árboles, buscando un lugar donde descansar. Era una tarea desgastante y monótona. En su estado no podían seguir buscando por mucho más, pero detenerse en cualquier lugar era peligroso. Al caer la noche por fin encontraron un árbol suficientemente grande y frondoso para esconderse.

—No será cómodo, pero estaremos a salvo. Espero.

Comentó Koko mientras ayudaba a Ryoshi a sentarse en una de las ramas más gruesas. Hotaka los miraba desde otra rama cercana. Estaba agotado pero intentaba no demostrarlo. La garganta le ardía y sentía los labios como cuero viejo.

—Entiendo por que.

Dijo Ryoshi cuando estuvo recargado del tronco. Respiraba agitado y antes de seguir hablando, una mueca de dolor cruzó su cara. —Antes de que empiecen, tenemos que curarte.

Cortó Koko mientras buscaba algo en su porta shuriken, pero Ryoshi no lo permitió. Sabía que esto era necesario. Agitó la cabeza negativamente. El sudor y la sangre se mezclaban en su cara.

—Ya me curaré yo mismo. Antes tengo que decir ésto.

Koko dejó de buscar y miro a Ryoshi, luego a Hotaka, por último suspiró y se sentó en la rama resignada.

—Entiendo lo que querías decir con "ellos o nosotros" y entiendo que a veces no hay opción. Pero no siempre es así. De hecho no siempre funcionará ese método.

Ryoshi hizo una pausa para dejar que Hotaka respondiera.

—Es cierto. En ocasiones se necesita la fuerza bruta.

Dijo muy serio, concediendo está a Ryoshi.

—Bueno decidido. El siguiente pergamino lo buscaremos a mi manera.

Sentenció Ryoshi con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Eso no...

Hotaka quería alegar pero una mirada de Koko lo detuvo en seco.

—Bien. Pero aún tenemos que descansar y curarnos. Lo haremos a mi manera mientras tanto.

—Bien.

Dijo Ryoshi.

—Bien.

Dijo Koko y se recostó, exhausta, en la rama en la que estaba sentada...

* * *

Ya era el atardecer del tercer día. El equipo 11 se había tomado la noche del segundo y casi todo el tercer día para sanar sus heridas. El chacra de Ryoshi ayudó bastante en esta tarea. Las quemaduras de Koko no se complicaron y solo necesitaba recuperar el chacra perdido. Hotaka estaba en la misma situación. Senju por otro lado, pudo cerrar bien la herida en su pierna, pero su oreja izquierda ya no tenía el lóbulo...

Habían comido peces pues ninguno tenía idea alguna sobre caza. Koko había hecho una red con su alambre. Al parecer todos los Uchiha llevaban un poco encima, por cualquier eventualidad.

Encontrar el río había sido un reto, ya que debían cuidarse de que no los viera otro equipo. Al final Hotaka usó su jutzu de aire para elevarse y buscar desde el cielo. Tuvieron suerte de que en ese momento nadie miraba hacia arriba o habrían tenido problemas. Cuando llegaron al río encontraron a un trío de ninjas en un estado aún más penoso que ellos. Eran el equipo 7. El hijo del Hokague, el heredero Uchiha y una kunoichi que ninguno conocía. En cuanto los vieron acercarse, se pusieron en guardia. Pero Hotaka insistió, de manera mordaz, en que no robarían el pergamino a un grupo tan patético. Ryoshi lo secundó y Koko no hizo nada por suavizar el mensaje. En cuanto consiguieron un buen número de peces, Koko amarró 3 con el alambre que le sobraba y se lo entregó al equipo 7.

—Sería terrible que el heredero Uchiha no terminara el examen. No nos avergüences.

Dijo antes de seguir su camino. Eso definitivamente subió un poco la moral del equipo 11.

Durante todo el día comieron peces. Ryoshi declaró que no volvería a comer pez en su vida. No volvieron al árbol de la noche anterior por precaución, así que anduvieron bagando por el bosque siguiendo las indicaciones de Hotaka.

La noche ya estaba cayendo. Pronto comenzaría el cuarto día y aún les faltaba un pergamino.

—¿Como están?

Preguntó Hotaka en un susurro. Acababan de parar entre la maleza y la luna ya se notaba alta en el cielo.

—Solo necesito descansar.

Respondió Koko. Las quemaduras ya no se notaban. La única prueba de que llevaban tres días en el bosque era la tierra en su ropa y los agujeros de la explosión.

—Pues yo estoy fenomenal.

Exclamó Ryoshi con entusiasmo. Estaba ansioso por tomar las riendas para conseguir el pergamino del cielo.

—Eso espero, porque tu idea es una tontería.

—Dará resultados. Ya verás.

Ryoshi tenía una amplia sonrisa. Mañana podría olvidarse de la forma en como obtuvieron el primer pergamino, o por lo menos tendría otra cosa en que pensar.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Alegó Koko. Aun tenían 48 horas, pero si no querían toparse con el genjutzu del segundo día, el plazo se reducía mucho. Hotaka le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. La idea de Ryoshi era descabellada cuando menos, pero si daba resultado estarían del otro lado. Con suerte llegarían a la torre mucho antes de que los tipos del genjutzu pudieran prepararlo.

—Yo haré la primera guardia y Koko la segunda.

Declaró por fin. Ryoshi lo miró confundido. El cambio abrupto lo descolocó y no escuchó su turno de guardia.

—¿Y yo?

Preguntó con cara de estar perdido.

—Tu no harás guardia. Sera mejor que mañana estés lo mejor posible.

—Pero...

Quiso quejarse Senju, a pesar de que había accedido a aceptar sus decisiones. Hotaka lo interrumpió antes de que el mismo supiera lo que iba a decir.

—Mañana tendrás al equipo en tus manos. Lo que hagas decidirá si pasamos a la última fase del examen o no. Ahora duerme.

Durante un instante Ryoshi boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

—Senju. Prometiste que lo haríamos a mi manera hasta que empecemos a buscar el pergamino. ¿Recuerdas? Ahora duerme.

Ya sin argumentos, Ryoshi chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien.

Dijo y se tiró en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, dándole la espalda. Hotaka intentó mandar a Koko a dormir igual que a Ryoshi pero cuando le dirigió la mirada ella ya tenía los ojos sobre el. Su rostro no decía nada. Era una máscara inmutable como... bueno como cualquier Uchiha. Intentó apartar la vista... o no quería, o no pudo. Los ojos negros se atraían como imanes. Al final, Koko apartó la mirada y se echó a dormir dejando a Hotaka a solas con sigo mismo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Notas:

Bueno, se que no es el primer miércoles del mes, pero el anterior fue febrero. Es más corto. ;P

Hierba mala; sobre eso. Se tenía que decir y se dijo. XD La verdad es que si lo piensas Naruto es el estratega del equipo 7. Ideo el plan contra Zabuza, contra los tipos del genjutzu, que también aparecen en este capítulo. Incluso contra Gaara uso la cabeza, figurativa y literalmente, mientras Sasuke se estrelló contra la pared confiando en el poder del Chidori y solo logró cansarse. Es la verdad.

Cameos; planeo meter uno en cada capítulo, aunque no es seguro. Así que no se azoten si no llevan una buena cronología. De otro modo tendría que poner capítulos sin mis chicos del equipo 11. Eso no pasará.

Creo que es todo.

Suerte, bye.


	4. capitulo 3: Sensor

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Los caminos a la luna****, sensor.**

**Preparación.**

Ryoshi estaba trepado en un gran árbol. Era el árbol más grande que había visto en su vida. Por un momento el vértigo lo abrumó pero al momento siguiente recordó lo que estaba haciendo y la sensación se fue. Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y se concentró. Su chacra salió de cada poro de su cuerpo y se extendió por sus alrededores. A 20 metros a su derecha, pudo sentir el chacra de Koko. En su mente era de un azul tan obscuro como el cielo nocturno. A la misma distancia pero al frente de si mismo, sintió el de Hotaka. El chacra de Shimura era de un violeta brillante. Aunque en realidad no podía verlos. Simplemente era la representación que su mente le daba a la información que recolectaba.

Reflexionaba eso cuando el objetivo que estaban siguiendo hizo reaccionar a su jutzu. Una esfera de un chacra azul claro se movía por el suelo a una velocidad increíble. El objetivo acababa de entrar en su área de detección. Pero aún no podían actuar. Tenían que esperar el momento justo. Fue apenas un instante pero a Ryoshi le pareció toda una eternidad. Cuando el objetivo llegó al centro del área, gritó con tal potencia que todo el país del fuego lo escuchó. Al menos eso le pareció a él. La presa se detuvo en donde estaba, confundida.

Hotaka saltó del árbol en el que estaba, con las manos extendidas al frente como garras. Koko salió de su escondite y corrió a cuatro patas directo a la esfera azul. Él mismo saltó del gran árbol y al caer corrió igual que Koko. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre su presa y aunque parecía que la habían tomado por sorpresa, en el último segundo esta reaccionó. Saltó para esquivar las Garras de Hotaka y se le estrelló en la cara. Luego rebotó, arañó la cara de koko para saltar otra vez y se alejó de sus zarpas. Ryoshi no estuvo ni cerca de agarrarla, en cambio la vio ir directo a su cara y cerró los ojos. Enseguida sintió el aleteo y un montón de plumas se le metieron en la nariz y en la boca. La gallina que intentaban atrapar saltó por encima de los tres y aleteó para alejarse en una burda imitación de volar. Los tres genin estaban apelotonados en donde antes había estado su cena.

—Mierda.

Maldijo Ryoshi. Estaba harto del pescado y ya esperaba los reclamos de Hotaka por el intento fallido. Se levantó, se sacudió como lo habría hecho un perro tras un chapuzón y miró a sus compañeros. Koko se sobaba la cabeza, sentada con las piernas separadas. No supo de dónde salió pero en la mano libre llevaba una botella de sake. Miró a Hotaka y se sorprendió aun más al verlo en cuclillas, con las manos en la espalda y moviendo la cabeza de manera extraña.

—¡Ya!

Grasnó Hotaka.

—Ya.

Confirmó Koko perezosamente.

—¡Ya!

Volvió a graznar Hotaka.

—Ya.

De nuevo Koko.

Ryoshi movía su cabeza de uno a otro. Cada vez era más desesperante ver a sus amigos actuando tan raro. Harto de la situación, giró 180 grados y corrió alejándose de todo. Corrió con toda su fuerza, hasta que las piernas no le permitieron seguir. Se inclinó en medio de los árboles y se apoyó con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando. Miraba el suelo lleno de raíces que brotaban de la tierra, hasta que escuchó algo que le llamó la atención. Levantó la mirada y la vio. Volaba directo hacia el. Lo último que pensó fue que las gallinas no vuelan, antes de que se estrellara contra su cara.

—¡Ryoshi! ¡Ryoshi!

Cacareaba mientras le aleteaba en la cara...

Despertó...

—Despierta. Ryoshi.

Era Koko, que le daba palmadas para que abriera los ojos.

—Ya desperté. Ya desperté.

Avisó Ryoshi moviendo la cabeza para escapar de las manos de Koko pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Dije que debías descansar bien pero no es para que abuses. Levántate.

—¿Qué... Qué hora es?

Preguntó Ryoshi con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño.

—Las seis. Más o menos.

Respondió Koko

—Es hora Senju. Cuánto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos.

—¿Empezar qué?

Preguntó Ryoshi aún adormilado. Hotaka sospechó que no estaba tan perdido como aparentaba. Con un tic en el ojo respondió.

—Empezar a seguir... tu... plan. ¿Contento?

Ryoshi sonrió amplia mente, se levantó, más despierto que nunca, se sacudió un poco y dijo:

—Vamos por ése pergamino...

Hotaka localizó la torre elevándose por encima de los árboles. Antes de partir Ryoshi formó un sello con sus manos y activó su habilidad. Podía hacerlo sin sellos pero tenía que conservar la mayor cantidad de chacra posible.

Como en el sueño, sus poros soltaron partículas de chacra que se extendieron doscientos metros a su alrededor. Con los ojos cerrados vio el chacra de Hotaka y el de Koko frente a el. A diferencia del sueño cada pocos metros sintió las presencias de un montón de criaturas que poblaban el bosque. Eran como pequeñas acumulaciones de chacra entorno a un centro. La mayoría no podían confundirse con humanos por la cantidad de chacra, pero había algunas que incluso tenían matices como cualquier ninja humano. Vio un chacra negro con vetas rojas. También uno blanco con destellos dorados, y varios azules cada uno con una combinación diferente. Ignoró todos, pues ninguno se juntaba en grupos de tres.

Abrió los ojos y las imágenes se sobre pusieron entré si. Estaba acostumbrado pero a veces la vista no dejaba sentir bien o al revés. Miró a sus compañeros y en cuanto tuvo sus siluetas a la vista sus chacras tomaron forma. No sabía por que pasaba eso, pero creía que era su cerebro intentando dar sentido a la información. Asintió en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva de Hotaka. Éste asintió a su vez y se dio la vuelta para guiar al equipo. Ryoshi lo siguió y Koko salió en último lugar...

* * *

**El problema.**

El bosque estaba lleno de presencias. Donde quiera que ponía su atención sentía lo menos una veintena de chacras pequeños y un puñado de otros que fácilmente pasarían por los de un humano. Habían salido de su improvisado escondite muy temprano y con muchas ganas de terminar el examen. Ahora era casi medio día y aún no se encontraban con ningún equipo. Los tres se estaban comenzando a impacientar, Ryoshi el que más. Su jutzu era más apropiado para detectar enemigos que el de Koko o el de Hotaka. (El del aliento de perro ni siquiera era un jutzu.) Aún así no estaba dando resultados.

Entonces Hotaka hizo una señal y los tres se detuvieron en un árbol.

—¿Aún nada?

Preguntó Hotaka con impaciencia. Ryoshi no estaba seguro de si alguno de los chacras que había percibido eran de ninjas pero no lo demostró.

—Nada. Deben de estar más cerca de la torre.

Contestó intentando mostrar seguridad. Hotaka no parecía muy convencido.

—Solo quedan 2 kilómetros para la torre.

—Sólo puedo abarcar 200 metros a mi alrededor. Aún tenemos más de kilómetro y medio. Además, solo hemos estado en la parte este del bosque.

—Bien, bien.

Dijo Hotaka.

—Deberíamos parar a comer.

Comentó tras un suspiro.

—Oye, yo soy el que esta al mando. ¿Recuerdas?

Se quejó Ryoshi. Shimura suspiró y Koko solo los miraba sin más.

—Bien. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Pues... Nos detendremos a comer.

Ryoshi sonreía como un bobo. Hotaka giró los ojos y Koko se limitó a asentir como si ya esperara aquello. Luego sacó de su mochila los restos de los pescados que les quedaban. No eran más que tres paquetes de pescado ahumado. Fue una comida fugaz, apenas se le podía llamar comida. No más de cinco minutos en los qué ninguno bajó la guardia. Ryoshi incluso mantuvo su jutzu de sensor activo. En cuanto terminó con su ligero alimento, sacó una caña de bambú de su porta shuriken. Era pequeña, apenas le cabía menos de un cuarto de litro de agua pero calmó su sed, de momento.

Hotaka terminó su propio pescado con una expresión pensativa. Luego, escogiendo las palabras dijo.

—Sugiero que intentemos llegar a la torre y busquemos por el perímetro antes de que llegue la noche.

Y se le quedó mirando a Ryoshi, esperando que dijera algo. Koko también lo miraba muy seria.

Ryoshi miró a uno y otra por turnos como si buscara algo en ellos. Hizo ésto varias veces mientras sus compañeros ponían miradas cada vez más impacientes.

—Estaba pensando...

—¿En serio?

—Hotaka.

—Bien, bien. Sigue Senju.

Ryoshi miró a Hotaka durante un momento intentando ver si volvería a interrumpir. No se convenció del todo pero volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Estaba pensando...?

Hizo una pausa esperando la burla.

—No lo volverá a hacer.

Lo tranquilizó Koko haciendo un ademán para que siguiera ablando.

Ryoshi asintió y continúo.

—Pensaba que deberíamos descansar aquí un tiempo.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Hotaka reaccionó de inmediato, ansioso por terminar el examen lo antes posible.

—No nos serviría de nada llegar cansados a la pelea. Tu mismo lo dijiste.

—Estamos contra el tiempo, "banditas".

—Lo se, lo se. No será mucho tiempo. Solo liberare el jutzu para recuperarme.

Hotaka murmuró algo entre dientes que ninguno entendió. Enseguida se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por el escaso lugar que le permitía la rama en la que estaba parado. Ryoshi por su parte buscó la mirada de Koko. La kunoichi se notaba consternada. Ella también quería terminar lo más rápido posible. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Ryoshi la miraba, cambio su actitud.

—Si lo consideras necesario, eso haremos.

Dijo muy seria. Hotaka no pensaba igual.

—Solo lo dice para llevarme la contraria.

Se dirigió a Koko y señaló a Ryoshi. Luego miró al mencionado.

—Se acaba el tiempo Ryoshi. No podemos esperar a tus caprichos.

Koko esperaba que la pelea comenzara y ya se preparaba para ejercer de mediadora pero Ryoshi no respondió.

—Ryoshi.

Lo llamó preocupada. Éste estaba ensimismado con la mirada perdida, algo muy raro en el Senju. Pero tanto Koko como Hotaka sabían que estaba recordando, y sabían exactamente que...

* * *

Cuando sugirió que deberían descansar, realmente se sentía seguro de que era necesario. Pero la afirmación de Hotaka lo convenció de lo contrario. La verdad es que si era un capricho. O quizá no un capricho pero era egoísta. Ryoshi recordaba una misión con el equipo 11. Mejor dicho, el equipo Hana. Hacía ya unos cinco meses desde aquello.

Como todas las mañanas Ryoshi había salido de su casa temprano. Solamente se había tomado un vaso de leche. Antes de salir su madre le ofreció hacerle un desayuno de verdad pero Ryoshi tenía prisa. Le dijo que se compraría unos takoyaki en el camino y se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo de alegar.

Llegó antes que nadie como siempre, a pesar de que iba comiendo. Aún le quedaban un par de takoyaki cuando llegó Koko y supo que ya era la hora acordada. Koko siempre llegaba a las reuniones con una puntualidad exacta. Como si tuviera un reloj en el cerebro. En aquel momento ya se conocían bien, pero la Uchiha nunca fue muy habladora. Ryoshi le ofreció una de las volitas, solo por pura cortesía. Koko lo rechazó con un ademan y siguió en silencio. Poco después, cuando su desayuno ya era un recuerdo, llegó Hotaka.

—Koko.

Dijo como saludo a la kunoichi, acompañado de un cabeceo. Luego miro a Ryoshi.

—Senju.

Pronunció su apellido como si le dejara un mal sabor de boca.

Ryoshi no sabía porque le caía mal a Hotaka. En el pasado habían tenido diferencias... Bueno siempre tenían diferencias pero no era para tanto... ¿O si?

En aquel momento el equipo 11 no era realmente un equipo. Así que esperaron en silencio, cada uno metido en su mundo hasta que llegó Hana sensei. Esa fue la primera vez que la vieron sin sus ninken.

Llegó andando muy tranquila. La verdad es que muy pocas veces se apresuraba. Al menos fuera de una misión.

—¡Ohayou!

Los saludó agitando una mano.

—¡Ohayou!

Respondieron Koko y Hotaka casi al mismo tiempo, pero Ryoshi siempre había sido más curioso que sus compañeros.

—Hana sensei. ¿Y los hermanos? ¿Les pasó algo? ¿Por qué no vienen con usted?

La capitana lo miró sorprendida, paseó su mirada por los tres genin y luego, recuperando su sonrisa, respondió.

—Ellos no siempre andan conmigo. De hecho tienen su propio equipo de vigilancia. En eso están justo ahora, por eso no vienen conmigo.

Koko levantó una ceja, como si estuviera viendo a un gato aullar. Hotaka aparentaba indiferencia aunque no se había perdido ni una palabra. Pero Ryoshi aún estaba intrigado.

—Y... ¿Que hacen?

Preguntó con cara de confusión.

—¿Qué van a hacer? Pues vigilar idiota.

Contestó Hotaka con tono burlón. Ryoshi quedó boquiabierto por un momento luego, molesto, se defendió.

—Eso ya lo se. Me refiero a ¿Que vigilan?

—Pues, habla bien.

—Yo habló bien. "Aliento de perro".

—Sí. Apuesto a que haces tu mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Basta!

Exclamó Hana dándole un ligero coscorrón a cada uno. Apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que le pusieran atención.

Los dos genin la miraron ofendidos y sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelearse?

Ambos se miraron, como echándole la culpa al otro. Ryoshi respondió primero, seguido de Hotaka.

—Pensar antes de hablar.

—La ira se debe usar, no dejar que te use.

—Bueno, al menos tienen buena memoria. Ahora pueden discutir.

Nuevamente los dos se miraron sin ganas de ser el primero en arriesgarse a meter la pata. Hotaka tomo la palabra por fin.

—Deberías... No. Sugiero, que formules bien tus preguntas, para que sean claras.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias.

Respondió Ryoshi a regañadientes.

—Bien. Eso estuvo un poco mejor. Respecto a lo que hacen los hermanos; es clasificado. Lo siento pero no puedo decirles más.

—Ya veo.

Dijo Ryoshi medio decepcionado medio aliviado por dejar el regaño atrás.

—¿Tendremos una misión?

Preguntó Koko yendo al grano, como siempre.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—De hecho es una misión extra oficial, Hotaka.

Ahora los tres prestaban total atención a su capitana. Si algo compartían era el gusto por la acción.

—¿Será de rango "S"?

Preguntó Ryoshi emocionado. A Hotaka le entraron unas ganas locas de soltar una respuesta ácida, pero se contuvo y dejó que su sensei hablara.

—En realidad no tendrá ningún rango. Así son éste tipo de misiones.

—Y ¿De que se trata?

Ésta vez era Koko. Hana Estaba a punto de responder pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Koko. ¿Sabés qué hora es?

La kunoichi entre cerró los ojos.

—Vamos Koko. Se que sabes qué hora es.

La jonin hizo un puchero del que no estaba completamente consciente y Koko cedió con un suspiro.

—Las siete y cuarto.

Inuzuka estalló de felicidad. Luego agitó la cabeza y se calmó.

—Esa es una muy buena habilidad Koko. Es bueno que la practiques. Por eso siempre te pido la hora.

Dijo asintiendo magnánima con la cabeza.

—Claro. No es que sea su reloj personal.

Comentó Hotaka sin poder contenerse. Hana tosió repentina y exageradamente. Enseguida agitó las manos y cambío de tema.

—Bueno, bueno. El tiempo no espera. Andando, les explicaré en el camino...

La explicación había sido breve. Al parecer había sospechas de que alguna aldea (no se específico cuál) había desarrollado un jutzu de espionaje. El cuarto no creía que hubieran logrado infiltrarse pero debía asegurarse. Ryoshi preguntó si tenía que ver con la ausencia de los hermanos.

—¿Qué parte de "clasificado" no entendiste?

Había preguntado Hotaka. Al instante fue reprendido por las dos kunoichi. Pero Hana confirmó que era clasificado. Así llegaron al asunto central. La misión era comprobar si el jutzu de Ryoshi era capaz de detectar a los infiltrados, "en caso de que los hubiera". Hana enfatizó esa parte, por alguna razón.

Tardaron un tiempo más en llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Durante el transcurso, Ryoshi tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que recaería sobre sus hombros. Se alteró. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente había espías ahí afuera y el no los encontraba? O peor, si los detectaba pero no los reconocía. Cuando estuvieron del otro lado de la muralla. Ryoshi estaba tan callado que incluso Hotaka se dio cuenta. Hana sensei le preguntó que le pasaba pero Ryoshi, demasiado avergonzado, dijo que todo estaba bien. Que solo necesitaba preparar el jutzu.

Hana sensei les indicó, por medio de un mapa, la ruta que seguirían. Era un semi círculo alrededor de la aldea. Llegaba hasta la montaña de los rostros Hokague y se desviaba siguiendo su perímetro cerca de quinientos metros. Luego retrocedía describiendo un círculo más amplio, hasta el otro extremo de la muralla.

Una vez que la ruta estuvo confirmada y que Hana sensei dió unas cuantas recomendaciones a los genin y le indicó a Ryoshi que comenzarían en cuanto estuviera listo. Este no perdió tiempo y formó el selló que le ayudaba a activar su habilidad. Había sentido el chacra de su sensei muchas veces y aún así nunca se cansaba de apreciar el sentimiento.

Hana poseia un chacra que no era común, por no decir único. El color oscilaba en varios tonos de azúl. En un momento era de un azul tan claro como el cielo del medio día y al siguiente podía llegar a una obscuridad como la de una noche sin luna. Era tranquilizador y al mismo tiempo intrigante. La formación que usaron fue; Koko al frente seguida por Ryoshi, que solo debía concentrarse en los chacras a su alrededor. En retaguardia, Hana y Hotaka, pues sus habilidades era perfectas para el trabajo.

Tanto la sensei como Shimura y Uchiha sentían la misión como una mera formalidad. Pero Ryoshi estaba nervioso y a cada momento se preocupaba más. No era la falta de resultados. Al contrario, a su alrededor había tantos chacras tan diversos que no estaba seguro de que reportar. Al principio se había dicho que encontraría algo que reconocería al momento. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez se convencía más de que no sería así.

Quizá el chacra negro y blanco que había pasado hacía mas de una hora, al que había descartado por la pequeña cantidad que era. Quizá el azul con verde que acababa de cruzar detrás de ellos. O el dorado con vetas marrones, que de vez en cuando surcaba el cielo para luego caer en picado y desaparecer un momento más tarde alejándose en línea recta. O incluso el rojo y negro que acababa de entrar en rango.

No estaba seguro de nada, y el silencio de sus compañeros no ayudaba. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que algún comentario hubiera mejorado la situación. El silencio se prolongó hasta que llegaron a la montaña de los rostros Hokague. Debido a la poca resistencia que tenía en aquel momento, llegó exhausto y tuvieron que parar a descansar. Para su sorpresa Hotaka no hizo ningún comentario. Por otro lado...

Hana sensei era, para Ryoshi, la mejor sensei que había tenido. Era comprensiva, divertida y estricta cuando debía. Pero sobré todo, o quizá era la razón de todo, era sabia. Para Ryoshi, Hana sensei era la jonin más sabia que existía, solo superada por el Hokague. Aunque eso no lo tenía muy claro. Siempre sabía que decir y como. No se explicaba por qué ésta vez era diferente.

Ryoshi jadeaba, recargado en sus rodillas. Koko y Hotaka no estaban ni agitados, cualquier ninja estaba acostumbrado a recorrer grandes distancias. En cuanto llegaron a la base de la montaña Hana ordenó un alto para descansar. Ryoshi se tiró cerca de un árbol y se recargó de su tronco. Su jutzu ya estaba desactivado, por lo que la voz de su sensei lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Tranquilo.

Le dijo.

—Seguramente no hay nada ni nadie que encontrar. No te mortifique si al final no sacamos nada de ésto.

Su voz era dulce y comprensiva. Ryoshi se sintió como una escoria, por que en ese momento estaba odiando a Hana sensei. Tenía ganas de decirle que dejara de tratarlo como si fuera un niño. Aunque sabía que si se dejaba llevar, lo que le saldría de la boca sería mucho más corto y mucho menos cortés. Además Hana sensei intentaba ayudarlo. No se merecía nada como lo que tenía en la mente. Así que se tragó todo, asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa que le pareció de lo más falsa. Hana sensei le revolvió el cabello, le dijo que descansara un rato y se alejó para hablar con Hotaka y con Koko. Algo que Ryoshi agradeció por que estaba a punto de explotar.

El tiempo fuera le sirvió, tanto para descansar como para calmar se. En medio de 3 miradas anunció que estaba listo para continuar. La vuelta fue más de lo mismo. Esta vez llegó un poco más allá de las puertas de konoha, pero no mucho más y volvieron a descansar. Una vez más ni Hotaka ni Koko dijeron nada. No era necesario, sus ojos lo decían todo. La mirada de fastidio de Hotaka podía soportarla, él siempre lo miraba así aunque hiciera un buen trabajo. Pero la de Koko era de lastima, como si dijera; "pobre Ryoshi, ni ésto puede hacerlo bien". Hubiera preferido que le gritara "inútil" a la cara... Bueno no, en realidad no, pero tampoco le agradaba esa mirada. Hana sensei le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Creo que te estás exigiendo demasiado.

Le dijo. Luego suspiró y mantuvo silencio durante un rato pensando en algo. Ryoshi no dijo nada, estaba luchando por controlarse.

—Sera mejor que lo dejemos por hoy...

No pudo agregar nada más porque Ryoshi la interrumpió enfadado.

—No. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo terminar la misión. Incluso si no encuentro nada, por lo menos déjeme terminar el recorrido.

Hana suspiró.

—Lo siento. Quizá no debí ofrecernos para ésto.

Ryoshi estaba confundido. Incluso Koko y Hotaka tenía cara de confusión. Ryoshi se soltó del agarre de su sensei sin poder contenerse más.

—¿De qué habla?

—Yo le pedí al cuarto que nos asignara éste recorrido. Quería que viera su potencial... Pero creo que me excedí.

En ése momento todas las quejas de Hotaka tomaron sentido para Ryoshi. Sus miradas se encontraron y, aunque el fastidio seguía dominando sus ojos, Ryoshi pudo ver un dejo de suficiencia. Como un "te lo dije" sin palabras. Eso lo superó. Dominado por la ira se alejó de su equipo.

—Pues ya lo verá. Se enterará de lo que somos capaces.

Declaró y se fue siguiendo la ruta trazada. Escuchó a Hana y a Koko llamarlo, pero las ignoró y siguió corriendo mientras volvía a activar su jutzu.

Las esferas de chacra pasaban por su campo como meros borrones. Ryoshi apenas se daba cuenta. Tenía la mente llena de voces. La de Hotaka, quejándose a cada oportunidad. La de su madre reclamándole por descuidar su alimentación. La de su capitana disculpándose por todo. La de Koko, medio perdida entre el resto. Pero sobre todo, escuchaba su propia voz echándole en cara cada error que recordaba. Corría apenas consciente del camino que recorría. Eventualmente el cansancio se impuso a todo lo demás. Perdió el control de su chacra y con eso su jutzu se dispersó. Sus pies se enredaron y cayó golpeándose con todo lo que tenía en frente.

Medio aturdido, se levantó. Tenía un montón de magulladuras y un par de cortés en los brazos que se sentían como fuego. El polvo que se había levantado se le metió en los ojos y no lo dejaba ver. Ryoshi se sacudió con el dolor martillando en su frente y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Se dijo que eran por el polvo y siguió sacudiéndose la suciedad. A medida que la conmoción de la caída lo abandonaba prestó más atención a su entorno. Se quedó helado a media sacudida. Al frente de él estaban tres tipos muy raros. Estaban desnudos y su piel era tan blanca que no era normal. Ninguno tenía ni rastro de pelo de ningún tipo. Los tres lo miraban sin expresión en sus rostros deformes.

—¿Lo matamos?

Preguntó uno de ellos como si comentara el clima.

Ryoshi se dio cuenta de a quien o a que tenía en frente. Se maldijo a si mismo por su estupidez pero no pudo pensar en nada más. Los tres... lo que fueran, se acercaban. Estaba claro que habían decidido que hacer con él. Tenía la boca seca y los ojos como platos. Intentó alejarse pero andando hacia atrás no pudo mantener el equilibrio y volvió a caer. Aunque hubiera intentado gritar nada le habría salido de la garganta...

Un kunai se clavo en la cabeza de la cosa del centro. Ryoshi no se dio cuenta hasta que alguien se estrelló contra la criatura mandándola a volar. Su salvador giró 180 grados y pudo ver quién era.

—Espabila banditas.

Le gritó Hotaka sacando otro kunai de su bolsa y poniéndose en guardia. Ryoshi se sorprendió. No esperaba nada tan altruista de Hotaka. Tardó un momento más en asimilar la situación en la que estaban. Uno de los tipos atacó con sus puños a Hotaka. Éste lo esquivó por poco y enterró su kunai en un costado de la criatura. Esa cosa no dio muestras de siquiera notarlo y siguió atacando. El humanoide restante mantuvo su atención en Ryoshi y su avance.

Medio aturdido por la caída, Ryoshi se intentó poner en pié pero su cabeza le pesaba y sus músculos mandaban punzadas de dolor a su cerebro. Se tambaleó y, casi a gatas, se alejó tratando de ponerse en una mejor ubicación. A un par de metros el cansancio volvió a superar todo lo demás y calló al suelo. Giró torpemente intentando sacar un kunai de su porta shuriken. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la silueta blanca de Hotaka arreglándose a duras penas con los otros dos tipos. El que tenía en frente alargó las manos en su dirección, agarró el kunai por el filo sin importarle nada y se lo arrebató. Ryoshi jadeaba exhausto y aterrado.

«Debí comer ese desayuno»

Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo cuándo creyó que era su fin. Ésta vez fue Koko quién lo salvó. Su puño se estrelló como un mazazo contra la mandíbula blanca. El humanoide salió volando y Ryoshi sintió un dejavu. Enseguida, sin más consideración la kunoichi atacó al tipo que tenía de más Hotaka. Por un momento se sintió aliviado pero no duró mucho. El primero de los monstruos que había atacado Koko se levantó, Ryoshi vio con horror que de la tierra salían varias copias listas para la pelea.

Un par de los seres blancos se dirigieron a Ryoshi el resto a los otros dos genin. Koko y Hotaka era superados en número y tuvieron que retroceder en medio de un aluvión de golpes. Ryoshi seguía aturdido, los sonidos a su alrededor eran un barullo inteligible. Solo podía pensar en el terrible final que parecía tomar su situación.

—Ryoshi.

Le gritó Hotaka. Su mente de pronto se aclaró y pudo ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hotaka esquivaba los golpes de tres enemigos mientras Koko contenía a cuatro. Sus shuriken salían disparados como meros borrones. Aunque a las criaturas no les hacían daño, interrumpían sus movimientos. Frente a él había dos de esas cosas por lo que no tuvo más tiempo para preocuparse por sus compañeros. Rodó por el suelo evadiendo por poco el agarre del más cercano. Se levantó impulsándose con las piernas hacía atrás y apoyándose en las manos. No estaba del todo consciente del terreno y terminó chocando la espalda contra un árbol. Uno de los seres se abalanzó hacia él y tuvo que tirarse a la derecha.

No se dio cuenta de que su jutzu se activó en ese momento, hasta que repasó los acontecimientos con calma más adelante. El chacra violeta de Hotaka saltaba haciendo giros y fintas acosado por tres siluetas azules, cada una con diseños de diferentes colores. Koko pateó a un enemigo en el pecho y lo usó para elevarse. Cayó sobre otro con un codazo directo a su cara y se dejó caer partiendo lo en dos con lo que Ryoshi asumió que era un kunai. El ser se desvaneció en el aire o por lo menos su chacra. Otros dos cayeron donde un segundo antes estaba Koko pero golpearon la nada. La kunoichi retrocedió con las manos unidas. Su chacra fluyó de todo su cuerpo y se concentró haciendo un remolino en su pecho. A la voz de "flor del fénix" salió disparado en forma de pequeñas esferas brillantes. Los dos seres se consumieron como leña y como si fueran leña no hicieron ningún ruido.

Distraído por esa escena, Ryoshi recibió un par de puñetazos de sus acosadores. Con la atención dividida, lo único que podía hacer era escapar a duras penas del enemigo. Su carrera loca de antes no ayudaba. Entonces sucedió lo peor que podía haber sucedido, al menos en opinión de Ryoshi.

Hotaka bloqueo un golpe de uno de los hombres blancos. Antes de que pudiera contraatacar, un segundo hombre lo pateó por un flanco. Shimura voló un par de metros y fue detenido por el tercer oponente. El ser lo capturó en un fuerte abrazo, impidiéndole cualquier acción. Los otros dos hicieron ademanes en su dirección y unas ramas salidas del suelo atravesaron tanto al capturado como al captor.

Ryoshi se quedó pasmado, sin aliento. Todo eso había sido su culpa. No había tomado buenas decisiones. Creía que ya había superado eso pero este nuevo recorrido había despertado ésas no tan viejas heridas. Poco después llegó Hana sensei. Tenía algunos cortes pues había tenido sus propios problemas con más de aquellos seres. Ella lo ayudó a estabilizar a Hotaka que había perdido mucha sangre y tuvieron que volver a la aldea lo antes posible. Nunca supieron lo que pensaba el Hokague y el resto de los altos mandos sobre sus resultados. Su sensei no se los contó.

Koko también tenía secuelas de aquel día pero tenían un tiempo escaso y ella no quería perderlo recordando todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque Hotaka también contribuyó a eso.

—¡Deja de ser un niño, Ryoshi!

La expresión pensativa que tenía Ryoshi se transformó en una de sorpresa ofendida. A Hotaka no le importó lo más mínimo y siguió hablando.

—Eres un idiota. Tienes una habilidad increíble y lo único que haces es ver los defectos.

Ryoshi dio un pasó atrás un poco inseguro pero tomó la palabra.

—No se trata de eso... Es...

Diría que Hotaka lo interrumpió pero en realidad solo hablo después de que Ryoshi se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Qué es...? Ya te lo dije, no tenemos tiempo para tus caprichos.

—Fue mi culpa.

Gritó Ryoshi enfadado, aunque no sabía con quién.

—Me apresuré y tu terminaste mal herido y...

Ésta vez Hotaka si que lo interrumpió.

—Lo que me pasó fue culpa mía. No eres el centro del universo. Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte todo habría terminado bien. Incluso con tu estupidez. Entonces las cosas serían diferentes... pero eso me hizo más fuerte... Y tu? Aprendiste algo o vas a seguir siendo el llorón que jodió la misión. Eres un ninja o eres un niño. Decide de una vez Ryoshi.

Hotaka tenía una mirada dura, implacable. Ryoshi parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Koko no sabía que hacer y se quedó muda intentando, inconscientemente, pasar desapercibida. Pasó un tiempo interminable pero Ryoshi seguía intentando tragarse las lágrimas sin muchos resultados. Al final Hotaka soltó un suspiro rompiendo la tensión.

—Si quieres llorar llora, pero hay una misión que cumplir.

Ryoshi apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos

«¿A casó no era esto lo que querías?»

Se decía a si mismo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo tragó saliva y se restregó los ojos. Puso una sonrisa, aún mas falsa que la que le mostró a su sensei, una grotesca mueca que oscilaba entre un puchero y un simple acto de enseñar los dientes.

—Soy un ninja "aliento de perro".

Hotaka esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues demuestra lo "banditas"...

* * *

**Olas.**

«Mierda.» Pensó Ryoshi.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto que sabía como.

Koko intercambiaba golpes y patadas con otro ninja. Hotaka había intentado enfrentarlos pero el agua lo arrastró hasta la línea de árboles y no se había vuelto a parar. El mismo había estado inconsciente durante un buen rato y la mitad de los acontecimientos estaban borrosos en su mente. Solo sabía que había tres equipos de diferentes aldeas y del equipo 11 de konoha solo Koko se mantenía en pié. Cuándo comenzó el combate tenía la boca seca y había deseado un poco de agua. ¿Cómo iba a saber que pronto se estaría ahogando?

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Notas:

Ok digamos que las publicaciones serán el primero o segundo miércoles de cada mes ;P

Creo que hoy no habrá mas aclaraciones.

Bye, suerte.


	5. Capitulo 4: La primera ventisca

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Shinobis de konoha: Genins, l****a primera ventisca.**

**Arena.**

Los líderes de sunagakure tenían planes muy específicos para este examen chunin. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus genin participantes no fueron informados de éstos. Aún así, había varios de ellos que se olían algo de lo que ocurría. Sobre todo aquellos que conocían a Gaara y su inestabilidad. Satoshi era uno de ellos. Las placas de madera que cubría su cuerpo traqueteaban con cada movimiento.

Él y su equipo se habían pasado los tres primeros días de la prueba reconociendo el lugar. Habían visto un río de buen tamaño. Al que no se acercaron por que era perfecto para que cualquier ninja decente los espiara sin ser visto. Había también muchos árboles enormes, más grandes de lo que se pudiera haber imaginado en sus sueños mas guajiros. Y la torre. Era un edificio de piedra pintada de azul. Tenía por lo menos 5 pisos y a Satoshi le parecía algo... inquietante. No sabía por que, pero desde que la había visto, en su mente repetía apenas conscientemente, "la torre, la torre". Era como un mantra, aunque mucho menos tranquilizador.

El cuarto día habían decidido descansar. En cada examen había varios equipos de genin novatos, que buscaban como desesperados el objetivo intentando terminar lo más rápido posible. Para el último día estos eran presas fáciles.

El y su equipo se escondían a un kilómetro de la torre. No esperaban encontrarse con nadie pues estaban rodeados con un genjutzu. Era uno muy sencillo, apenas una sugestión para desviar a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente. Hubieran preferido usar algo más fuerte pero ninguno era bueno con el genjutzu. De hecho, la barrera provenía de un pergamino que consiguió sonsacarle a una conocida.

—¿No deberíamos haber conseguido ya el pergamino?

Preguntó al aire Keno. Era una genin recién salida de la academia, que no había alcanzado a entrar en un equipo. Sensei se las había enjaretado a el y a Takeo por que su equipo no estaba completo. Esto no era muy común, pero sucedía de vez en cuando. Sobre todo en equipos de veteranos, donde solo uno se convertía en chunin dejando al resto a su suerte.

—Apresurarse es una receta para el desastre.

Respondió Satoshi mientras se llevaba un par de dátiles a la boca. Él los prefería frescos pero de esa forma no aguantarían un viaje como éste. Keno cruzó los brazos sobre su túnica de color beige.

—¿Y qué pasa si no logramos conseguirlo a tiempo?

Preguntó torciendo la boca, molesta.

—Solo necesitamos un pergamino.

Ésta vez contestó Takeo con cierta condescendencia en la voz. El y Satoshi habían formado el equipo original junto con Yoshio, pero eso es otra historia.

—Con el primer equipo que encontremos sera suficiente.

Pero Keno era más terca de lo que sus compañeros podían imaginar.

—¿Qué pasa si tienen el mismo pergamino que nosotros?

—Entonces encontraremos otro.

—¿Que pasa si no nos da tiempo?

Takeo se quedó sin argumentos y apretó los dientes frustrado. Keno siempre lograba eso en él.

—Quieren callarse.

Los reprendió Satoshi paseando la mirada por los alrededores. No parecía preocupado, aún así, sus compañeros cerraron la boca y le prestaron atención. Keno tenía muchas ganas de preguntar que estaba ocurriendo pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y se aguantó. Takeo, por su parte, siguió la mirada de Satoshi sospechando lo que auguraba. Se levantó dé un salto de la roca en la que estaba sentado, listo para el enfrentamiento. Keno entendió en el gesto de Takeo todo lo que se le había escapado antes y se preparó mentalmente.

Satoshi y Takeo eran veteranos de cuatro exámenes, cinco si contaban el actual. Si no habían logrado pasar en el anterior se debía más que nada a la mala suerte. Pero ésta vez estaban decididos a pasar el examen. No por nada habían aprendido nuevos jutzu, dando un paso hacia la especialización. Basado en eso, Satoshi había hecho una estrategia que les facilitaría el enfrentamiento.

"Déjenme el primer choque a mi" Había dicho apenas entrar en el bosque de la muerte. El se encargaría rápidamente del primer enemigo y luego entre los tres reducirían a los dos restantes.

—Tengo una propuesta para ustedes.

Anunció una voz que salía de los matorrales. Los Genin de la arena dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde venía la voz. De la maleza salió un chico, no podía tener más de 13 años. Vestía un yukata azul grisáceo y el cabello rubio le cubría las orejas. Una banda de konoha protegía su frente. Satoshi se preguntó como había hecho para pasar su barrera, aunque no era realmente importante. Por lo que sabía pudo haber fallado desde el principio. Entonces Takeo se adelantó con un kunai en la mano.

—Takeo.

Dijo Satoshi con un tono imperioso. El mencionado se paró como si de repente recordará algo, miró a su alrededor, se sonrojo visiblemente y retrocedió con pasos lentos y ligeramente torpes.

A su lado, Keno mantenía la vista en el extraño pero una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Satoshi esperó hasta que las arenas se apaciguaron, entonces se dignó a dirigir la palabra al genin de konoha.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?

Preguntó, aparentemente sin más interés que la respuesta.

—Bueno, digamos que no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Tengo la solución a su problema.

El chico hizo una pausa. Claramente era su turno de hablar pero Satoshi simplemente siguió mirándolo. Quería ponerlo nervioso. No contaba con la intervención de Keno que apenas tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

—¿Vas a darnos tu pergamino?

Preguntó con tono burlón. Satoshi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando el chico dirigió la mirada a Keno.

—Estaba pensando en algo más recíproco.

Dijo el de konoha con una sonrisa. Parecía sincera pero Satoshi sabía que escondía algo detrás.

—Les mostraré mi pergamino y ustedes mostrarán el suyo. Si son iguales cada quien toma su propio camino y si no...

El chico dejó el resto al aire y Satoshi decidió que si el silencio no era una opción, tomaría un papel más activo.

—Entonces tus compañeros nos atacarán desde sus agujeros.

Su afirmación se vio recompensada con una ligera turbación en la confianza del chico. Éste llevó una mano a su cabeza, aparentando torpeza.

—Ese fue un error de cálculo. Les dije que se quedaran atrás para no parecer demasiado amenazantes.

Soltó una risita nerviosa que Satoshi casi se creyó y luego, con un ademan, llamó a sus compañeros.

De dos lugares a cada lado del primero, salieron otros dos genin.

La de la derecha era una kunoichi con la vestimenta típica de los Uchiha. Satoshi agradeció que fueran un grupo de novatos por que el clan Uchiha no era ninguna broma. El de la izquierda era un genin con una túnica blanca y una cara de pocos amigos que apenas podía con ella. El que había aparecido primero extendió la mano hacia la kunoichi y pidió el pergamino pero quién respondió fue el tipo de la izquierda.

—Aquí lo tengo.

Dijo y lo lanzó a su compañero. Está representación de estupidez cada vez se ponía más sobre actuada. El primero atrapó el pergamino por poco y volvió a rascar su cabeza. Con una mirada fugaz vio que sus compañeros se estaban poniendo nerviosos. No sabían como reaccionar al trío. Por una parte, su líder parecía un idiota pero si tenía a una Uchiha siguiéndolo eso estaba lejos de ser verdad. Por el otro lado con un líder tan inútil la Uchiha no debía ser de las mejores de su clan. En resumen, estaban en una situación o muy mala o muy buena.

—Es de la tierra.

Dijo el chico mostrando el pergamino. Satoshi sonrió, ese chico sabía bien lo que hacía. Keno y Takeo acababan de reaccionar al pergamino. Incluso si fuera un señuelo los enemigos ya tenían una idea bastante clara del que llevaban ellos. Se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentado y se aproximó al centro del lugar. Era hora de correr al oasis...

Su armadura hacia ruidos al caminar.

«Clap, clap»

Sonaba con cada paso. Satoshi mantenía su sonrisa. El chico era inteligente, pero ellos tenían la experiencia de su lado. Las miradas de los dos líderes se mantenían fijas la una sobre la otra. Eran dos cazadores buscando la presa del otro. Satoshi sabía que sus compañeros vigilaban a los otros dos. Si podía atraer al chico, estarían un paso más cerca de la victoria.

Aún consideraba como lograr eso cuando el chico apartó la mirada. Satoshi se decepcionó un poco, no podía ser tan fácil ¿verdad?

—De hecho, la propuesta aún no termina.

El chico cortó de tajo la tensión y Satoshi de pronto no sabía si pisaba sobre arenas movedizas. Se puso serio. Con un rápido vistazo comprobó que ningún enemigo se movía. Eso no lo tranquilizó. Le pasó por la cabeza que la Uchiha estaba usando uno de sus trucos oculares. Si era así estaban perdidos por que ninguno tenía idea de lo que eran capaces esos ojos.

Los rumores decían que podían ver el futuro. Satoshi nunca lo había creído, pero ahora, con la kunoichi tan cerca, se lo estaba pensando.

—Enfréntate a mi en un duelo.

Dijo el genin.

—El que gane se quedará con los dos pergaminos.

Satoshi se quedó pasmado por un segundo, enseguida soltó una carcajada que lo obligó a doblarse mientras se agarraba la barriga. Keno y Takeo lo miraron confundidos, en cambio, el equipo enemigo se mantuvo serio. Excepto por el líder que mantenía su sonrisa. Tras un rato y un considerable esfuerzo Satoshi por fin se calmó.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Por que crees que aceptaría algo así?

Preguntó. La situación estaba yendo demasiado bien para ser verdad, Satoshi no podía creerlo.

—Piénsalo, si tú ganas, tus compañeros estarán frescos para terminar el recorrido hasta la torre. Es la mejor situación posible.

El chico seguía sonriendo. Pero a Satoshi la risa se le amargó en la garganta. Era cierto lo que decía el chico pero también la Uchiha y el otro genin estarían frescos. Mientras que su equipo habría perdido a su mejor carta... No, ese chico le estaba jugando la mente. El podía vencerlo rápidamente, ese era su plan original... A menos... Que las leyendas sobre los Uchiha fueran ciertas y ellos ya conocían sus planes... Satoshi miró a la Uchiha como si fuera la fuente de todos sus problemas.

«No puede ser»

Pensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo paranoico que se estaba poniendo. Estaba perdiendo el control y eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Ya había decidido jugarse todo. Cualquier suposición estaba de más. Necesitaba información confiable y tenía una manera para conseguirla.

—Está bien.

Dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos al frente, acercándose al chico.

—Pero yo elegiré a quien enfrentar. ¿Qué te parece eso?

La jugada de Satoshi tuvo su recompensa con el chico dando un paso atrás. Eso le agradó, pero no le decía gran cosa.

—Senju.

Dijo de pronto el genin de la izquierda. El líder volvió a pararse firme. Satoshi comprendió la situación en cuanto escuchó el nombre del clan. Un Senju y un Uchiha en el mismo equipo. Ahora todo cuadraba. Estaban jodidos.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, así que se lanzó al ataque sin importar nada más.

Agitó los dedos y con ellos sus hilos de chacra. Las placas de madera que lo cubrían salieron disparadas y rodearon al chico de pies a cabeza.

«Bueno. Al menos la Uchiha no ve el futuro»

Pensó como un ligero consuelo. El Senju tiró unos cuantos puñetazos como reflejo y se deshizo de algunas de las placas pero ya estaba atrapado. Dio un salto hacia atrás y jaló las placas intentando liberarse de ellas, pero no dió resultado. Satoshi no se permitió disfrutar de un momento más con la consternación del Senju y movió los dedos. La señal llegó a su marioneta a través de los hilos y liberó los sellos que llevaba en su interior. El veneno que contenían no era tan mortal como el de los titiriteros de alto rango pero era una de sus mejores creaciones. Se absorbía por la piel y causaba pérdida de sensibilidad y mareos. Con la cantidad que acababa de recibir el Senju prácticamente estaba fuera de combate. Satoshi jaló las placas con un ademán brusco y arrastró a su víctima lo suficiente para dejarlo hincado en el suelo. Ésa era la señal para que sus compañeros atacaran.

Keno saltó al frente con un kunai atacando al chico de la túnica blanca. Solo tenía que mantenerlo ocupado hasta que Takeo y Satoshi redujeran a la Uchiha. El primero ya chocaba kunais con la kunoichi y Satoshi estaba a punto de unirse, tras reacomodar las placas en una especie de serpiente con colmillos de agujas sembon. La voz del Senju lo detuvo donde estaba. No solo a el, sino que todos los presentes le prestaron atención.

—¡Alto! Ésto es una estupidez.

Gritó con más fuerza de la que debería tener después del ataque de Satoshi.

—No hay necesidad de esto. Yo tengo el pergamino, recuerdas. Ven por el.

Tenía el pergamino en la mano agitándolo para tentar a satoshi.

—Ryoshi. No hagas tonterías.

Era el otro chico. Parecía Incluso más molesto que antes. Keno lo mantenía a raya con los kunais trabados.

—Subestimar mi veneno no es una buena idea chico.

Comentó Satoshi. Aún no se movía del sitió desde donde había atacado. Ryoshi guardó el pergamino en su porta shuriken y se apoyó en su rodilla. Su piel lucía un tono pálido cada vez más marcado. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Parecía a punto de soltar su desayuno pero se controló. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio... Se puso de pié.

—Tu eres quién me subestima. Nuestra pelea aún no ha terminado.

Ryoshi remarcaba cada palabra con un ademan acusador.

—Keno. Takeo. Retrocedan.

Los llamó. Ellos obedecieron, aunque no sin dar una mirada desafiante a sus respectivos contrincantes.

—No hagas estupideces Ryoshi.

El desconocido seguía intentando razonar con su compañero, pero éste no cambió su desición.

—Hicimos un trato Shimura. Recuerdas.

El mencionado señalo a Satoshi acusadora mente.

—El no aceptó tu trato...

—No me refiero a ésto.

Apunto el Senju interrumpiendo a Shimura, quién se quedó callado. Parecía aturdido, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada inesperadamente. En seguida apretó los dientes y miro a Satoshi enfadado, pero se mantuvo callado.

—Por lo que veo. Te lo has pensado mejor ¿cierto? ¿Aceptarás un duelo conmigo?

Satoshi miró al Senju intrigado. ¿Realmente era tan bueno como para confiar en vencerlo, después de haber recibido ese ataque? No, seguramente solo estaba siendo arrogante. Los miembros de clanes con renombre generalmente son así. Pero ya había cometido antes el error de creer que esa arrogancia era injustificada. Con Gaara, y el precio fue enorme.

—¿Por qué quieres que peleemos uno a uno?

Preguntó. No sabía que esperaba. Solo quería más datos para elegir el camino a seguir.

—La verdad... No quiero que mis amigos corran peligro. Se que es egoísta pero así me siento.

«Es un idiota»

Pensó Satoshi mientras sonreía de medio lado, pero lo que dijo fue:

—Muy noble. Bien, aceptaré tu trato. ¿Listo?

Sin dejarlo responder agitó sus dedos. La serpiente marioneta se lanzó al ataque. Satoshi estaba preparado para cualquier reacción lógica. Si esquivaba a la derecha, las sembon ocultas lo convertirían en un puerco espín. Igualmente a la izquierda. Si saltaba la cola lo devolvería al piso con un golpe aplastante. Si retrocedía se daría cuenta de lo rápida que podía llegar a ser una marioneta tan simple. Pero el de konoha no hizo nada de eso. En cambio, recibió el ataque y trabó las mandíbulas de madera con su brazo. El gancho derecho que conectó fue abrumador. Satoshi sólo había escuchado de una fuerza tan descomunal. Las placas que formaban a la serpiente se hicieron astillas frente a sus ojos. Los mecanismos liberaron agujas sembon impregnadas en veneno, una variedad menos elegante de su creación. El chico tenía el puño erizado de agujas pero sus ojos lo enfocaban decididos. Estaban a menos de dos metros el uno del otro. Era una distancia terrible para un marionetista sin marioneta. Afortunadamente, Satoshi no era solo un marionetista...

«Si, ya lo tengo»

Pensó Ryoshi con su desayuno en el esófago. Tenía que terminar ésto antes de que no pudiera seguir. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su chacra que atenuaba los efectos del veneno. Pero ya sentía que sedía terreno.

«Uno mas, solo un momento más y estará hecho»

Pensó desesperada mente. Reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el último ataque y se lanzó a ello...

Ryoshi cargó en medio de las miradas expectantes de cuatro Genin, y la desafiante de Satoshi. Cayó sobre el y lo rodeó con sus brazos impidiéndole moverse. Satoshi tomo impulso con su mano libre y estrelló su puño contra la cara de Ryoshi. Su cabeza se sacudió como una marioneta sin hilos, pero no aflojó la presa.

—Suéltame.

Gritó Satoshi mientras enterraba un puñado de agujas en el costado del chico, sin más resultado que una mueca de dolor...

—¡Takeo!

El grito de sorpresa venía de Keno. Satoshi intentó ver lo que ocurría pero el chico lo retenía con fuerza. Solo alcanzó a ver la silueta de la Uchiha difuminándose en su vista periférica. El otro genin se lanzó al ataque y también dejó de verlo. Los sonidos de pelea le llegaron solo de su lado izquierdo pero no duraron mucho. Poco después el Senju lo soltó y retrocedió tambaleándose.

—Lo siento, pero era la única manera de que bajarás la guardia.

Dijo con una rodilla en el suelo. Luego se giró y devolvió todo lo que había comido sobre la tierra.

Satoshi se giró, lo que vio no lo sorprendió. Takeo estaba parado a su izquierda con la mirada perdida. Keno era sometida en el suelo por la Uchiha. Tenía un brazo en su espalda y el peso de la kunoichi le impedía hacer nada.

—Ahora, el pergamino.

Ordenó el genin con mal genio. Satoshi apretó los dientes, molesto. Se dio cuenta de que el chico le había hecho creer que estaban enfrentándose a tomar la bandera cuando en realidad siempre fue shogi. Una sonrisa se abrió paso hasta su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pronto soltó una carcajada.

—Maldito niño. Me la jugaste.

Mantenía su mirada en el genin frente a el. Pero sabía que su oponente era el Senju moviendo las piezas del tablero.

—Soy Senju Ryoshi y confío en mis compañeros con mi vida. El que se encargará de terminar esto es Shimura Hotaka. Ella es Uchiha Koko, es la piedra angular de este equipo. Más te vale que recuerdes nuestros nombres.

Podía notar el orgullo en cada palabra. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el golpe sordo que provocó su cuerpo al caer rendido...

* * *

**Cosas de lideres.**

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado ésto? Se preguntaba Kakashi. Las nubes blancas recorrían el cielo azul. En su mano izquierda sostenía la última edición de "icha icha" pero llevaba varios minutos mirando el cielo.

—No puedo aceptar eso...

Era la voz del Hokague que salía medio amortiguada del otro lado de la pared.

«Maldito Orochimaru»

Pensó Kakashi. ¿Cómo había logrado infiltrarse? Es decir. Sabía como. Había asesinado a un equipo entero de genin de la hierba. Lo que no sabía era porque nadie se había percatado.

«El muy maldito»

No pudo evitar apretar los dientes, furioso.

—Escucha Minato. A mi tampoco me gusta pero tenemos una imagen que mantener...

Ésta vez era el tercero. Si no lo conociera creería que tenía nostalgia, o quizá... No, el viejo era mejor que eso.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sarutobi.

Era la voz de Danzo, tan monótona y dura como siempre.

—Los Shinobi de la arena están por toda la aldea. No podemos dejar que vean ni rastro de debilidad.

Tras el comentario hubo un corto silencio, enseguida se escuchó la voz del cuarto.

—Usted tiene un sobrino en el examen. ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué creé que pasará si se encuentra con Orochimaru?

—El lo enfrentará. Morirá en el intento de ser necesario.

—Es un niño.

Señaló Minato acusadora mente.

—Es un Shinobi...

Replicó el líder de raíz.

—Ella era aún mas joven cuando lo enfrentó.

El silencio que siguió era tenso como la cuerda de una trampa a punto de saltar. Se alargó mientras los segundos contaban. Kakashi tensó los músculos listo para atravesar la ventana...

—Tenemos varios equipos de ambu buscándolo. Ésto no tiene que escalar tanto.

El tercero había calmado el ambiente y Kakashi se relajó.

—Ademas Danzo ya se va.

Solo podía imaginar como se sentía su sensei.

—Por supuesto... Nos retiramos Uzumaki.

Los pasos de Danzo resonaron en la oficina. Kakashi sabía que alguien lo seguía de cerca pero ella era tan silenciosa que a menos que la vieras no sabrías que está ahí. Esperó un poco pero no escucho nada más. De dos zancadas alcanzó su entrada habitual. Con la ligereza que brinda la costumbre metió el separador que usaba en "icha icha" y saltó el pasador de la ventana. Sintió claramente una corriente de aire que se colaba por la apertura que acababa de hacer. Se deslizo como un gato y cerro la ventana con el mismo movimiento.

Minato sensei estaba parado, rígido y con la mirada clavada en la puerta de su oficina que seguía abierta. El tercero lo miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio pero en cuanto Kakashi se detuvo sus ojos lo fijaron. Eran los mismos ojos amables y firmes que conocían los aldeanos pero Kakashi sintió algo más. Sintió que le pedía algo con la mirada.

Deseó no tener que estar tan cerca de éste tipo de asuntos pero no iba a dejar a su sensei sólo. No tenía más opciones, así que asintió. El tercero no dio muestras de comprensión. Simplemente apartó la mirada hacia Minato. Kakashi juraría que suspiro pero para cuando el tercero se despidió con un simple "me voy" ya dudaba haber visto tal cosa.

La puerta se cerró con un ligero clic tras la salida del tercero. Sabía que tenía que decir algo pero tenía la boca seca y la mente embotada. Era muy raro ver a Minato sensei perturbado por lo que fuera. Ésta vez estaba algo más que perturbado. Kakashi casi podía sentir la furia en el ambiente. Verla en lo tensó de sus músculos y su mandíbula. Temía que cualquier acción atraería esa tormenta sobre el pobre e incauto autor. Al momento siguiente el poderoso rayo amarillo desapareció y en su lugar estaba el amable cuarto Hokague. Solo entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Kakashi ya imaginaba cuál sería ese favor. Con cualquier otro se lo habría pensado dos veces pero siendo Minato... asintió aún a pesar de que el no lo miraba. Por fin su sensei lo miró. Cualquiera pensaría que era una mirada como cualquier otra. Quizá hasta apacible. Pero los músculos de alrededor de sus ojos estaban tensos y su mandíbula parecía mas dura de lo normal. Ningún otro habría visto ésto, solo Kakashi por que lo conocía casi mejor que a si mismo. A pesar de todo, su voz se escuchó clara y calmada.

—Busca a Orochimaru.

Con un ademan casi casual sacó un pergamino de alguna bolsa en su chaleco táctico y se lo lanzó mientras le indicaba...

—Llámame si lo encuentras... y dales una mirada. Sólo para estar seguros.

Kakashi no pudo pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en la muda petición del tercero. Hizo una reverencia para despedirse y mientras se daba la vuelta guardó el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos más accesibles. Abrió la ventana rápidamente y estaba a punto de salir cuando Minato lo llamó.

—Kakashi.

Dijo con un tono de voz más cálido que el de antes.

—Ten cuidado.

Kakashi asintió. Luego, con un movimiento felino salió de la oficina y cerró la ventana. Escudriñó el horizonte solo un momento y con un salto se perdió entre la maraña de tejados de la aldea.

En la oficina del Hokague, Minato se dejó caer sobre su silla y se restregó la cara. Parecía haber envejecido 10 años en un instante...

* * *

**Olas.**

De pronto el aire no soplaba. Cada sonido se había apagado. Como si cada ser vivo estuviera expectante. Hasta que la pelea comenzó...

Un kunai cortó el aire mientras una tabla giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ambos chocaron justo frente a la cara de Satoshi con un golpe seco. La patada de Hotaka fue velos, aún así, Satoshi logro interceptarla con su brazo. Hotaka siguió pateando con la derecha, que Satoshi esquivó agachándose. Siguiendo el giro, la pierna izquierda fue más baja pero se estrelló contra el brazo del agredido.

Los golpes cortaban el silencio como truenos en el cielo. Satoshi retrocedió un paso, buscando equilibrio pero Hotaka no dejo de acosarlo. Lanzó un golpe recto, un gacho, otro gancho, un gancho más, un codazo con el impulso del anterior. Satoshi bloqueo todos los golpes excepto los dos últimos. El codazo lo esquivó girando sobre si mismo y aprovecho para levantar otra parte de su marioneta destrozada. Hotaka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para escapar del ataque. Aún así la tabla silbó frente a su cara, dejándolo medio aturdido. Apenas pudo captar el avance del enemigo. Tuvo que recurrir a su primer jutzu.

Sin siquiera juntar las manos en un sello, concentró su chacra y sopló. El costo fue excesivo pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Satoshi voló un par de metros en medio de una nube de polvo. Era una gran oportunidad de atacar para Hotaka pero Ryoshi estaba en medio. En el acto más irracional que había hecho desde que tenía memoria, lo cargó como un sacó de papas y retrocedió hasta un lado de Koko que aún mantenía a Keno contra el suelo.

—No está mal.

Comentó Satoshi en tono burlón.

—Ustedes son muy buenos. Sería demasiado pedir que despierten a Takeo. Seguro pueden manejar lo.

—No crees realmente que haremos algo así.

Contestó Koko sin la menor chispa de gracia. Satoshi rió con fuerza.

—No. En realidad solo quería una distracción.

Koko entendió en el mismo instante pero ya era tarde. Keno giró, aún bajo su peso y un kunai roso la cara de Koko pintando una fina línea de sangre en su barbilla. No pudo evitar saltar hacia atrás con el brazo de su ex prisionera aún en la mano. Keno rodó hacía atrás y de un salto llegó al lado de su compañero. Una manga de su túnica colgaba flácida y vacía a su derecha.

—Te importaría.

Dijo señalando al miembro que Koko sostenía con fuerza. La cara de Koko estaba roja de ira o de vergüenza, quizá de ambas cosas a la vez.

—¿No? Bueno, tengo mis maneras para recuperar lo. Con perder uno tengo suficiente.

Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando agitó los dedos. Koko soltó la pieza de madera con una mueca de dolor. La palma de su mano sangraba por un montón de diminutas heridas, provocadas por agujas que salían del brazo de madera. Mientras Keno recuperaba su prótesis, Satoshi habló.

—Ese chico. Casi nos tenían, no lo niego, pero ésto no sera tan fácil.

—Estamos parejos.

Agregó Keno.

—No lo creó.

Era la voz de Ryoshi. Con un gran esfuerzo se liberó de Hotaka y cayó a un lado, girando para ver el campo de batalla. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y volvió al suelo. Koko hizo ademán de ayudarlo pero Hotaka la detuvo, indicándole que no perdiera de vista al enemigo. Ella obedeció a regañadientes.

—No hagas tonterías Ryoshi.

Advirtió Hotaka, mantenía la mirada firme sobre Satoshi.

—Acabas de decir que confías en nosotros. ¿Recuerdas?

—Confío en ustedes.

Afirmó Ryoshi mientras usaba sus manos para ponerse de pié. Se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo. Su cara estaba pálida y sus brazos sangraba abundantemente. Aún así, logró ponerse de pie.

—Simplemente no quiero dejarles toda la diversión.

—Estúpido Senju.

—Maldito Shimura...

—jajaja.

La carcajada de Satoshi rompió el ambiente como un martillo a un cristal.

—¿De que demonios estás hecho chico?

Preguntó efusiva mente.

—De madera.

Contestó Ryoshi golpeando su pecho con su mano derecha, que no estaba precisamente mejor que la otra.

—Bien chico. Veamos lo que tu y tus amigos pueden hacer.

Los cinco genin se pusieron en guardia...

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Una ola de agua salida de quién sabe donde los barrió a todos, dejándolos mojados y tumbados.

—Se los dije. Les dije que pagarían.

El tipo que hablaba era un genin con una banda de la cascada en la frente. Llevaba las manos vendadas hasta los codos y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura azul claro. Como la cresta de una ola en el mar... o como el choque de una cascada al caer varios metros hasta un arrollo...

Cuatro de los genis se pusieron de pié. Ryoshi apenas podía con sigo mismo...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Notas:

Es el segundo miércoles. No se puede decir que tarde. ;P Haiga sido como haiga sido... XD

Los chicos de la arena. Original mente eran personajes de relleno. Su única función era darle el segundo pergamino a mis chicos del equipo 11, pero bueno sus historias me parecieron interesantes. Así que habrá más del equipo de Satoshi.

¿Creen que me pase un poco con la personalidad de Minato? Mmm la verdad yo no lo creo. Solo piensen lo. Perdió a su esposa, las cosas con la aldea se le están yendo de las manos y por si fuera poco esto que acaba de pasar. Si fuera yo habría lanzado el escritorio por la ventana. Pero estamos hablando de Minato, piensen que de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad Danzo ya no tendría mas historia. ;P

Los enemigos de la cascada. Uff. La verdad planeaba que se volvieran a encontrar, pero entre el capitulo dos y este, encontré una oba sobre los de la cascada. Quien ya la haya visto tiene una idea de lo que se viene. Pero no mas spoilers.

Mmm me parece que es todo pero como siempre si olvide algo, me dicen.

Ha cierto Ryoshi ha cambiado verdad. Creo que ya no es el niño llorón del capitulo anterior. Parece que ya empieza a aventurarse en su camino de héroe. ¿Ustedes que dicen, creen que tiene madera? Por supuesto, no sera otro Naruto que tomara su lugar. Tengo pensado darle una trama muy diferente de la original aunque eso llevara su tiempo, y sus riesgos. A ver como ven lo que se viene. ;P

Ahora si.

Bye, suerte.


	6. Capitulo 5: El poder del agua

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

**Los caminos a la luna, el poder del agua.**

* * *

**Olas.**

—¡Ese chico! Casi nos tenían, no lo niego, pero ésto no sera tan fácil.

Aseguró Satoshi con humor.

—Estamos parejos.

Agregó Keno.

Pero Ryoshi no estaba de acuerdo.

—No lo creó.

Dijo. Con un gran esfuerzo, se libero de Hotaka y cayó a un lado, girando para ver el campo de batalla. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y volvió al suelo. Koko hizo ademan de ayudarlo, pero Hotaka la detuvo indicándole que no perdiera de vista al enemigo. Ella obedeció a regañadientes.

—No hagas tonterías Ryoshi. —Advirtió Hotaka, su mirada seguía firme sobre Satoshi.— Acabas de decir que confías en nosotros. ¿Recuerdas?

—Confío en ustedes. —Afirmó mientras usaba sus manos para levantarse. Se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo. Su cara estaba pálida y su brazo sangraba abundantemente. Aún así, logró ponerse de pie.— Simplemente no quiero dejarles toda la diversión.

—Estúpido Senju.

—Maldito Shimura...

—Jajaja.

La carcajada de Satoshi rompió el ambiente, como un martillo a un cristal.

—¿De que demonios estás hecho chico?

Preguntó efusivamente.

—De madera.

Contestó Ryoshi, golpeando su pecho con su mano derecha, que no estaba precisamente mejor que la otra.

—Bien, chico. Veamos lo que tu y tus amigos pueden hacer.

Los cinco genin se pusieron en guardia...

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Una ola de agua, salida de quién sabe donde, los barrió a todos dejándolos mojados y tumbados...

—Se los dije. Les dije que pagarían.

El tipo que hablaba era un genin con una banda de la cascada en la frente. Llevaba las manos vendadas hasta los codos y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura azul claro. Como la cresta de una ola en el mar... o como el choque de una cascada al caer varios metros hasta un arrollo...

Cuatro de los genis se pusieron de pié. Ryoshi apenas podía consigo mismo...

—Maldición. ¿Es que no se puede tener un enfrentamiento decente por aquí? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Preguntó Satoshi, aunque no parecía realmente molesto. En una escena de lo más rara, Hotaka respondió casi con amabilidad, considerando su estado común.

—Este idiota es un tipo que no sabe perder. Umi, si no recuerdo mal.

No había rastro alguno de ironía en su voz, y tenía el cuerpo en guardia. Aún así, Satoshi rió con ganas.

—Jajaja.

Luego pasó una mano por su cara, intentando deshacerse del exceso de agua y adoptó su propia posición de combate. Su compañera lo imitó, pero algo se le debió pasar por alto, por que Satoshi le dijo:

—Este tipo no está solo Keno. Mantente alerta.

Ella no dió más muestra de entendimiento, que pasear su mirada por los alrededores. Mientras tanto, Ryoshi intentaba no desfallecer en medió de Koko y Hotaka. Ningúno de los dos quería perderlo de vista, pues sabían que era el objetivo de los recién llegados.

—Olle, Uchiha. Por que no despiertas a Takeo, así tendremos más oportunidad contra éstos tipos.

—No lo creó.

Respondió ella sin mirarlo. Satoshi bufó.

—No bajas la guardia ni aunque te maten ¿verdad?

—Dejen de decir tonterías.

La voz del genin de la cascada sonaba áspera y forzada como si tuviera la garganta inflamada.

—Será verdad...

Comentó Satoshi pero fue interrumpido abruptamente. El de la cascada había hecho un sello. Otra ola de agua salió despedida de sus manos. Iba dirigida al equipo de konoha, pero una parte de ella alcanzó a los de la arena. Tuvieron que retroceder rápidamente. Hotaka intentó poner a salvo a Ryoshi, pero apenas pudo preocuparse por si mismo. La ola los lanzó aún más lejos, hasta la línea de árboles del claro. Otros dos genin salieron del follaje. Ambos llegaron a donde Ryoshi, con clara intención de tomarlo prisionero. Se pudo ver un borrón. Se trataba de Uchiha.

Koko agarraba por la garganta a uno de los atacantes y miraba fijamente al otro. Sus pupilas destacaban rojas contra el blanco de sus globos oculares. Los dos de la cascada parecían aturdidos, pero se recuperaban rápidamente del genjutzu con el que los había detenido. Uno de ellos, el que llevaba una sudadera azul, recuperó el movimiento. Koko lo tenía agarrado por la garganta. Pero si rompía el contacto visual con el otro, ambos estarían libres y ella en serios problemas. Sudadera azul liberó su cuello de la presa de Koko sin apenas esfuerzo y sacó de su porta shuriken un kunai. El arma cortó el aire con un siseo. No alcanzó su objetivo. Hotaka pateó al genin tirándolo hacía atrás. Enseguida formó un sello acumulando chacra en los pulmones.

«Fūton: Kiryū.»

Soltó el aire comprimido. El jutzu atrapó a sudadera azul, alejándolo aún más de ellos... Mientras tanto. Satoshi y Keno se habían dado cuenta de que la cosa no era con ellos.

—Deberíamos irnos.

Sugirió Keno sin perderse detalle del enfrentamiento. Satoshi se mantuvo callado. Probablemente sopesando los pros y contras.

—Satoshi.

Lo llamó Keno, impaciente. Claramente prefería dejar a esos seis con sus problemas personales. Satoshi aún se mantuvo en silencio un momento más. Al final, llegó a una conclusión muy lógica.

—Esperemos un poco más. Cuando alguno gane estará débil y podremos conseguir el pergamino fácilmente. Además, no se como despertar a Takeo. Si fuera algún genjutzu común, tal vez. Tero estamos hablando de una Uchiha.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los contendientes. Keno mordió su labio, luchando contra el impulso de desobedecer y alejarse de problemas que no necesitaban. Éste conflicto lo ganó su parte fiel a el equipo. Además, ella tampoco sabía como demonios despertar a Takeo.

Los ataques volaban de un lado a otro. Parecía que los de konoha tenían mejores probabilidades. Sin embargo, el chico de la cascada, ese tal Umi, era un obstáculo bastante molesto para el equipo fragmentado de konoha. De vez en cuando, algún ataque se desviaba lo suficiente como para alcanzar a los de la arena. Así que no estaban completamente fuera de la pelea. En algún momento, el chico drogado de la cascada, se envolvió en agua y la hizo girar a su alrededor. La pelea comenzó a decantar se por los de la cascada.

Koko luchaba desesperadamente con sudadera azul y el que llevaba una chamarra roja. Era un enfrentamiento bastante nivelado, a pesar de ser dos contra uno. Por otro lado Hotaka, aunque al principio había estado a la altura peleando uno a uno contra el de las manos vendadas. En cuanto éste último se rodeó de un tornado de agua, las cosas cambiaron completa mente. Hotaka estaba a Merced de Umi. El torbellino de agua se dobló sobre si mismo, Hotaka no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo...

—¡Hotaka!

Gritó Koko. Los dos enemigos contra los que peleaba intentaron aprovechar su descuido, atacando en conjunto. Pero Koko apenas los tomo en cuenta mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijamente. Sudadera azul calló como un sacó de papas y chamarra roja lo siguió rápidamente. Ésta hazaña le tomó a Koko apenas un segundo, quizá incluso menos pero...

El torbellino se detuvo frente a un Hotaka aturdido. Manos vendadas reía como un loco. Nadie vio cuando había sacado el kunai, pero en un instante este estaba rodeado de agua formando una espada corta. Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera suspirar, la hoja azul atravesó el cuerpo de Hotaka por un costado. El genin intentó bloquear el ataque, pero ya tenía media hoja adentro cuando sus manos por fin la detuvieron. En un alarde de fuerza, Umi levantó a Hotaka en el aire y lo lanzó lejos.

Koko lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. La sangre corría por un costado del genin, a pesar de que Koko intentaba desesperadamente detener la hemorragia.

—Lo... si... siento.

Dijo Hotaka con un gran esfuerzo. Los ojos de ambos se mantuvieron mirándose fijamente, hasta que un par se cerró... A la mente de Koko llegó lo que antes no había querido recordar. Las caras de los monstruos blancos que los habían atacado. Sus muecas de diversión mientras Hotaka yacía tirado en el suelo, desangrándose. La impotencia de no haber llegado a tiempo. Como podían llamar a los Uchiha los genios de konoha, si a pesar de tener éstos ojos no había podido salvar a nadie. Mitsuki, el único que la había visto cuando no era nadie. Se había perdido, buscando poder lejos de la aldea. Hotaka casi murió aquélla vez y ahora realmente lo había perdido. Estaba sola en ese maldito mundo.

—Jajaja.

Era el tipo de la cascada. Su risa maníaca se colo en sus oídos como agujas. Era molesto, tan molesto que no pudo evitarlo. Koko levantó la mirada. Se encontró con Umi riendo satisfecho. Tan similar a esos monstruos, que en realidad no había diferencia. Los ojos rojos se llenaron de ira. Una ira incontrolable. Tres aspas se apreciaban en cada uno. Koko se levantó temblando, con los puños apretados.

Perdida de furia, corrió hacía el chico de la cascada, dispuesta a destrozarlo con sus propias manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la distancia se cerró. Umi detuvo el primer golpe, pero el segundo le dio de lleno en la mandíbula. El golpe no lo afecto. Intentó atrapar a Koko, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente. El tipo lanzó tres golpes, que ella pudo ver a la perfección. Se agachó, giró hacía un lado, hacía el otro, esquivando por apenas centímetros y dando contra golpes al torso de su enemigo. El aura que lo cubría no dejo que ninguno hiciera efecto. Koko retrocedió con un saltó hacía atrás, al darse cuenta de que sus golpes no le afectaban.

«Flor del fénix»

Lanzó el único jutzu de fuego que tenía en su repertorio. Umi levantó un muro de agua para protegerse. Las pequeñas bolas de fuego se estrellaron contra el muro defensivo y se apagaron rápidamente. Dentro del jutzu se escondían varios kunai que atravesaron el agua sin mucha dificultad. Parecía que éste ataque alcanzaría su objetivo, pero fue bloqueado por la increíble resistencia del aura que rodeaba a manos vendadas.

Koko no se rindió. Dió un gran salto, poniéndose justo sobre manos vendadas. El tipo alzó la vista siguiendo la. Ella se dejó caer en picada, con un par de kunai en las manos. Parecía dispuesta a todo con tal de vencer a quien le había arrebatado a Hotaka. El chico realizó un sello de manos y otro muro de agua se interpuso entre el y su objetivo. El cuerpo de Koko se estrelló con violencia contra el jutzu de agua... y estalló en un montón de luces y humo. La Koko verdadera se hizo visible justo a un lado de Umi. Estaba a su merced.

Koko llevaba un kunai en su mano, dispuesta a enterrarlo en un costado del desprevenido genin. El kunai silbó antes de que él se diera cuenta. El aura azul que lo cubría se agitó en hondas con céntricas. Se resistió, pero sin la atención de su portador no fue suficiente. Al final dejó pasar al arma. El kunai se enterró hasta la mitad en el costado de Umi antes de que se diera cuenta. El chico dirigió su atención a la koko real y detuvo el ataque antes de que fuera mortal, pero cometió un error. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la Uchiha. Koko no necesitó más para sumirlo en un genjutzu. Era su especialidad y el kekkei genkai de los Uchiha potenciaba sus habilidades ilusorias.

Koko estaba lista para matar al culpable de su más reciente desgracia. Solo tenía que empujar un poco más el kunai. Quizá enterrarlo un par de veces más. Muchas veces más, hasta estar segura de que el maldito no sobreviviría. Una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

—Koko... Hotaka...

Fueron las únicas palabras que Koko pudo escuchar. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era matar a ese maldito de la cascada, y lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Sintió la sacudían. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la vista fija en los ojos de su enemigo. No podía perder su oportunidad. Sacó el kunai del cuerpo, liberando una fuente roja y volvió a intentar apuñalar la carne vulnerable.

—Koko. ¡Maldita sea!...

Volvió a escuchar esa molesta voz. Que no entendía que ese monstruo debía morir. Deseó con toda su fuerza que la dejara terminar lo que había empezado.

—... Ayudar a Hotaka.

«¿Qué?»

Pensó medio aturdida. Como iban a ayudar a Hotaka si ya estaba muerto...

La mano de Ryoshi lucía pálida cuando por fin alcanzó a detener a Koko. En su rostro se notaban los efectos del veneno de Satoshi, y la sangre escurría por todo su cuerpo mezclándose con agua. Aún así, su agarre fue firme deteniendo a Koko a medio ataque, aunque los ojos Sharingan no se apartaron del enemigo.

—Logré detener la hemorragia, pero Hotaka aún está en peligro. Tenemos que llevarlo a la torre, ahí lo atenderán.

Koko abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Hotaka seguía vivo? No podía creerlo. Se olvidó de todo. Apartó la mirada del monstruo que ya no le importaba y se giró hasta ver a su compañero.

Los ojos Uchiha eran un jutzu maldito, ahora lo sabía. Se alimentan de sangre y ciegan a quien los posee. Justo como acababa de ocurrir. Aún con toda su eficacia, no le habían permitido ver el pecho de Hotaka subiendo y bajando a un ritmo desigual. La herida en su costado ya no sangraba pero aún lucía horrible. Sin duda un trabajo de Ryoshi. Echó a correr hacía Hotaka, ya nada más importaba. Llegó a su lado ya sin el rojo en los ojos. Tomó la mano de Hotaka, el calor que despedía la tranquilizó. en ese momento se prometió a si misma que no volvería a usar ese jutzu maldito. Con su mano libre apartó el cabello negro y rebelde, de su cara empapada en sudor y agua. Su expresión era tranquila, como si supiera que sus compañeros lo salvarían de ésta. Koko no se resistió más y plantó un beso en su frente...

* * *

**Espía.**

Kakashi llevaba más de tres días buscando. Durante todo ese tiempo, Orochimaru lo eludió magistral mente. Tanto que incluso estaba empezando a pensar que ya no se encontraba en la aldea. Pero no, Orochimaru no es de los que dejan ir a sus presas. Seguramente seguía ahí, aunque bien escondido. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que más le importaba en ese momento eran sus alumnos. El equipo 7 había sido atacado por Orochimaru, y aunque Minato sensei los había salvado, Orochimaru causó mucho daño al equipo. Naruto había estado inconsciente hasta la mitad del segundo día. Sakura estaba afectada, seguramente por algún poderoso genjutzu. Y Sasuke...

Parecía estar en mejor estado que los otros dos, pero su mirada era más sombría que de costumbre. Cuando llegó a vigilarlos, como se lo había prometido a Minato, los encontró enfrentándose a el equipo de ninjas del sonido. Sakura apenas había hecho nada, más allá de cuidar de Naruto. Sasuke le había dado una paliza brutal a uno de los genin del sonido. Cuando el otro chico intentó intervenir llegó el discípulo de Guy, Lee. Los dos coperaron para derrotar a los del sonido, aunque Sasuke no parecía muy contento con eso. Lee dijo que estaba anudándoles por Sakura. Kakashi nunca había visto a nadie tan rojo como Sakura en ese momento.

La pelea estuvo bastante reñida. Sobre todo por el guante especial del chico del sonido, que podía dañarlos sin tocarlos. Al cabo un rato, llegó el resto del equipo de Lee y los del sonido se vieron superados. Ofrecieron su pergamino para poder escapar. El chico del guante tuvo que cargar a sus compañeros, pues estaban heridos por el enfrentamiento. Después de eso siguió buscando a Orochimaru, sin resultados. Eso no lo sorprendió mucho. Las cosas siguieron bastante normales durante los días siguientes, hasta qué...

Definitivamente no iba a encontrar al sanín. Así que Kakashi decidió ver una vez más a sus alumnos. Aunque estaba claro que Orochimaru ya no los perseguía.

—Esos niños no hacen nada. —Se quejó Pakkun, en cuanto Kakashi llegó a su lado.— No se para que quieres mantenerlos vigilados. Han estado junto a este río desde hace días.

—Es por precaución. —Contestó Kakashi, sentándose a un lado del perro ninja.— ¿Entonces no hay ninguna novedad?

—Si que lo hay. —Contestó Pakkun a la pregunta de Kakashi.— Este trío es lamentable. Los vigilan desdé hace un día y ellos ni enterados. Ni siquiera por qué están donde están.

—No seas tan duró. ¿Cuántos genin o incluso Jonin serían capaces de detectarte?

El ninken miró a Kakashi cómo si estuviera loco. Luego respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? Claro que muy pocos serían capaces de detectarme, mucho menos estos niños. No hablo de mí. Por allá, hay un ninja que los ha vigilado desde hace más de un día. Al principio era muy cauteloso, pero con el tiempo se fue relajando.

Dijo Pakkun señalando hacía el noreste. Kakashi siguió la pata del perro, hasta unos árboles medianos cerca del linde del bosque. La cabeza destacaba contra el verde de las hojas. Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba. Normalmente algo así no le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Mientras pensaba en lo mal que lo había hecho, se quitó la banda ninja que cubría su ojo izquierdo y comprobó quién era ese ninja. Seguramente era otro genin en busca de un pergamino. Así que no había necesidad de acción alguna.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que los ha vigilado?

—Más de un día.

—Es indeciso.

—Es un idiota. Si iba a atacar, su oportunidad se está yendo rápido. Tus chicos no son muy avispados pero se recuperan rápido.

Kakashi siguió vigilado al chico entre los árboles. Su Sharingan le permitió ver los lentes y la banda de konoha. Además de un chacra con un ligero toqué de verde. El tipo de chacra que usan los ninja médico.

—Eso fue un cumplido?

Preguntó Kakashi con un poco de humor, algo que hacía un rato que necesitaba.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

—Claro.

Concedió el ninja que copia mientras volvía a mirar a sus alumnos.

Sasuke no estaba. Lo había visto alejarse hacía poco. Solo estaban Sakura y Naruto. Éste último tenía el pergamino en las manos y le decía algo a su compañera. Kakashi adivinó enseguida lo que se tramaban.

—Creo que hablamos demasiado rápido.

—Quieren abrir el pergamino?

Preguntó Pakkun, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Kakashi ya podía ver a alguno de los encargados del examen, noqueando a sus alumnos. Entonces el chico de lentes se movió por fin. Por un momento, Kakashi creyó que estaba buscando una distracción pero el chico detuvo a Naruto antes de que abriera el pergamino.

«¿Qué demonios?»

Se preguntó consternado. Las acciones del genin no cuadraban. Después de un rato llegó Sasuke y cómo Kakashi esperaba, amenazó al genin con su kunai, pero sus compañeros lo convencieron de que no había peligro. Kakashi deseó ir allí, pero era algo que sus alumnos debían superar por si mismos. Aún así, el chico de lentes lo inquietaba. ¿Qué quería? ¿Realmente solo deseaba escolta como lo hacía parecer? Había enseñado los dos pergaminos, así que era una buena posibilidad. Quizá solo estaba esperando un buen momento para que confiaran en él. Eso o... era un enviado igual que Pakkun. Por alguien que no podía estar tan cerca del examen chunin. No. Se estaba poniendo paranoico. El posible encuentro con Orochimaru lo tenía nervioso. Ningún otro ninja lo había dejado en tal estado solo con la perspectiva de encontrarse. Eso más la preocupación por Minato sensei, lo dejaba con el cerebro revuelto. Lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a Orochimaru. Así mantendría a sus chicos lejos del sannin. No había porque dudar. Después de todo no lo enfrentaría solo. Kakashi llevó su mano hacia un bolsillo en el pecho de su chaleco táctico. Asintió decidido.

—Cuídalos Pakkun.

Dijo y se perdió en el bosque, en busca del ninja más peligroso que había conocido en su vida...

* * *

**Defensa absoluta.**

Las decisiones de Satoshi eran lógicas y apropiadas para la situación, por supuesto. Pero había algo más. Si le preguntaran en ese momento, el lo negaría completamente convencido. Aún así, los recuerdos de Yoshio llegaban a su mente cada cierto tiempo. No podía evitarlo, ese chico Senju era tan parecido a Yoshio que era inevitable no relacionarlos. Después de dar sus respuestas a Keno se abocó a no perder ningún detalle de la pelea entre konoha y la cascada. Vio con asombro que los dos genin de konoha eran capaces de sostener una pelea en desventaja. Incluso contra el tipo dopado. Evaluó rápidamente cuántos de sus compañeros novatos de la arena podrían hacer algo así. La respuesta fue rápida. Ningúno.

Los veteranos, como su equipo, tendrían una oportunidad gracias a la experiencia acumulada, y por supuesto, el equipo de Gaara no tendría problemas. El resto caerían rápidamente. Luego llegó ese ataque con el tornado de agua. El mismo estaba pensando en como contrarrestar eso, cuando escucho el grito de la Uchiha. Fue un grito desesperado. Enseguida Shimura fue herido y sin que se hubiera enterado de como, Uchiha lo sostenía entre sus brazos y sus dos oponentes yacían inconscientes a medio campo de batalla. Eso fue algo completamente inesperado.

Cuando la Uchiha levantó la mirada esos ojos inyectados en sangre se le grabaron en la mente. Luego la vio enfrentarse a el tipo de la cascada y supo porque había tantas leyendas alrededor de esos ojos. Una vez, su sensei los había llamado "ojos malditos" ahora Satoshi coincidía con él. Durante la pelea los otros dos genin de la cascada se habían recuperado, pero Uchiha tenía toda su atención en el chico dopado. Satoshi aprovechó que nadie le ponía atención para rodear los con los restos de su serpiente y utilizó en ellos el veneno que quedaba. Keno lo cuestionó sobre eso, pero Satoshi respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Con quién prefieres pelear, con la Uchiha o con ese tipo de la cascada?

Ella respondió que prefería pelear contra quién perdiera, pero no preguntó nada más. Satoshi ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas por un día y creía que no habría más pero se equivocaba. Uchiha retrocedía alejándose de su enemigo cuando Senju se levantó. Estaba pálido y empapado en sangre pero sus pasos eran firmes. Llegó hasta Shimura rápidamente y puso sus manos sobre la herida en un costado. El chacra verde de los jutzu médicos comenzó a actuar. La hemorragia no tardó mucho en detenerse, pero la sangre aún cubría el corte. Shimura pasó de un rictus de desesperación, a una calma tal que parecía dormir. Eso sólo ya era sorprendente pero Senju aún no terminaba con su azaña. En cuanto Shimura quedó todo lo fuera de peligro que podía estar, su compañero se dirigió a Uchiha. Satoshi se preguntó por que ese chico no se preocupaba por él y Keno. ¿Acaso los había olvidado?

El chico detuvo a la Uchiha. Le había costado lo suyo pero la detuvo. Fue entonces cuando Satoshi se dejó llevar por su lado sentimental. No sabía por qué, o quizá si. Es que esos dos eran tan parecidos. ¿Cuántos ninjas eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para darle la espalda al enemigo? Era cierto que en aquel entonces no sabían de lo que Gaara era capaz pero aún así... Senju detuvo a su compañera de acabar con el más peligroso de los enemigos. Shimura necesitaba atención médica urgente, cierto, pero descuidarse de esa manera era una completa locura...

¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota fuera tan... Idiota? Para éste punto Satoshi no sabía si hablaba de Senju o de Yoshio. Casi podía ver a Yoshio interponiéndose entre él y Gaara para detener la pelea. Pero era Senju quien le gritaba a Uchiha que necesitaban ayudar a Hotaka. En aquel momento no tenía la habilidad o experiencia suficiente como para haber hecho algo. La arena simplemente había envuelto a Yoshio en un instante y al siguiente Satoshi estaba bañado en la sangre y entrañas de Yoshio...

Pero ésta vez fue diferente. La mano envuelta en agua se movió como un rayo. Satoshi ni lo pensó. Sus hilos se deslizaron raudos y certeros. Con un movimiento de sus dedos Senju volaba por el aire alejándose del peligro, mientras la mano del enemigo se cerraba en el vacío. Para cuando los dos implicados se dieron cuenta, el ya estaba en medio de ambos listo para un buen enfrentamiento.

—¿Qué... Por qué?

Balbuceó confundido el chico. Keno saltó y se puso a un lado de su compañero, tan lista como él.

—Porque eres un idiota chico...

Ryoshi estaba pasmado con los ojos como platos. El tipo de la cascada los miraba con una expresión de odio, en cualquier momento podía explotar y atacarlos. Satoshi no podía ver a Senju pero conocía tan bien a Yoshio que estaba muy seguro de como se veía el chico en ése momento.

—Tu compañero necesita atención. Quita esa cara de idiota y lárguense de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Ryoshi agitó la cabeza para despejar su mente.

—Gracias.

Dijo con una leve reverencia. Enseguida corrió hasta Koko, que sostenía a un desmayado Hotaka por un brazo. Su cara reflejaba la misma perplejidad que Ryoshi momentos antes. Ryoshi la liberó del peso cargando a Hotaka en brazos y echó a andar. Koko, todavía medio aturdida balbuceó un torpe "gracias" y se dio media vuelta. Se quedó parada sin moverse un rato más. El tipo de la cascada, que ahora parecía más un animal, rugió de ira. Satoshi lo detuvo de atacar a los genin de konoha, lanzando con sus hilos de chacra cuanto tenía al alcance.

—A que demonios esperas Uchiha.

Gritó Satoshi. Luego como recordando algo y mientras Keno distraía al enemigo, rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba.

—Necesitarán ésto para que los dejen entrar en la torre.

Lanzó algo hacia atrás. Koko giró y atrapó el objeto al vuelo. Supo lo que era al instante. Se decidió por fin. Con una sola mano formó un sello y dijo; "Kay". Sin decir nada más corrió tras Ryoshi...

—Y ésto. ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Keno en un respiro que concedió Umi. La respuesta de Satoshi fue lo más lógica posible.

—Unos novatos agradecidos podrían ser muy útiles en el futuro.

Keno sonrió de medio lado.

—Por supuesto...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo. **

Notas:

Es el segundo miércoles... Creo que debería ser oficial ;P No mentira en algún momento habrá capítulos la primer semana, de veras!

Hay un cambio en este capitulo. Para quien lo note, pues simplemente quiero irme acostumbrando a escribir como se debe ;P

Hotaka se muere... uff. Sera que sus compañeros podrán salvarlo. Aún no está fuera de peligro. Y Satoshi. Es un tipazo no creen ;P Bueno, la verdad es que aún hay que conocerlo mejor. Aún falta el ataque de la arena. Ahí se verá quien es quien.

Ya casi llegan las peleas preliminares. La verdad es que estoy hecho u revoltijo con todos los enfrentamientos que tienen que pasar. Mmm honestamente no todas las peleas las describiré. Por ejemplo la de Sakura vs Ino yo creo que hay poco que sacar de esa. La de Lee vs Gaara también esta muy usada ya, pero es cierto que es de las mas importantes de la saga. No se puede simplemente omitirla y ya. Eso me preocupa. Como hacer para que no sea repetitiva y darle el lugar que merece... No lo se. Espero que me salga bien.

Bueno pero que me voy por las ramas. Eso es todo. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Suerte, bye.


	7. capitulo broma!

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

_(Este es un capitulo de broma, si no quieren leerlo pasen al siguiente. si quieren entretenerse un poco todo suyo.)_

* * *

**Shinobis de konoha: Genins, cae un Titán.**

**La caida.**

Ryoshi caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Con el daño que causó el veneno en su sistema, apenas tenía fuerza para cargar a Shimura. Correr era algo fuera de sus posibilidades. Las copas de los árboles tapaban el cielo, así que no estaba seguro de la dirección que había tomado. Esperaba no haberse equivocado o su compañero perdería cualquier oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sentía los músculos ardiendo. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sus pulmones no tenían capacidad suficiente para brindarle el oxígeno que necesitaba. De pronto un chasquido se escuchó, fuerte como una explosión. Ryoshi cayó de rodillas. No sabía que estaba pasando. No sentía las piernas. Hotaka cayó de sus brazos al suelo. Ryoshi vio con terror como sus manos se iban desmoronando de a poco.

«¿Qué es esto?»

Se preguntó Ryoshi. Su cuerpo siguió desintegrándose. Intentó detener lo con su chacra pero de nada servía. Cayó al suelo, a un lado de su amigo. Lo miró ahí desprotegido, quizá moriría sin darse cuenta. Después no supo más...

* * *

**Se acabo el agua.**

Satoshi y Keno estaban agotados. El chico de la cascada era más duro de lo que esperaban. Tanto que comenzaban a preguntar se, si fue una buena idea dejar ir a esos de Konoha. El tal Assan se rodeó de agua. Estaba claro que era el fin. El agua a su alrededor giró. Satoshi reconoció el torbellino que casi mato al chico... Shimura? No recordaba bien su nombre de clan. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho en ese momento...

Un impacto resonó en el bosque. Como un árbol cayendo al agua. Satoshi no podía creerlo. Assan estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Parado a un lado, como aturdido, estaba... Takeo!

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿De que me perdí?

Satoshi no pudo resistir la ironía de la situación y se hecho a reír a carcajadas. Keno por su parte corrió como nunca antes y abrazó a Takeo como si llevara sin verlo toda una vida. Enseguida ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se apartaron rápidamente. Los tres enemigos estaban completamente fuera de combate, pero tanto Keno como Satoshi estaban agotados. Takeo no estaba mucho mejor.

—Vayámonos de aquí!

Ordenó Satoshi en cuanto la risa paró. Le dio una última mirada a la armadura de madera que había preparado especial mente pata este examen chunin. No había aguantado lo que creyó que aguantaría, pero tampoco creía poder enfrentarse a Gaara, así que tampoco importaba mucho. Se dio medía vuelta y hecho a andar. Takeo y Keno lo seguían de cerca.

Entonces se escuchó un chasquido. Keno miró hacia arriba buscando el origen del ruido. Pero algo más llamó su atención.

—¿Qué?

Preguntó Takeo. Su voz estaba llena de un temor profundo y desesperado. Keno lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Las piernas de Takeo se desmoronaban como polvo al viento. No sabía que hacer, así que simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Takeo le devolvió la mirada pero antes de nada más, se había ido por completo.

—Satoshi.

Lo llamó con la esperanza de que el supiera que estaba pasando. El no respondió. Keno miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente sola. Ni siquiera los tipos de la cascada se veían por ningún lado. Intentó no perder la cabeza.

«Un genjutzu»

Si, eso podía ser. Se habían descuidado y algún equipo enemigo aprovechó la situación. Desesperada, juntó las manos en un sello como le había enseñado su sensei

—kay!

Gritó con fuerza mientras intentaba detener su flujo de chacra. Pero nada ocurrió. Seguía estando sola en medio del bosque de la muerte.

—Kay! Kay! Kay!

Lo intentó varias veces, pero nada ocurría. Cayó de rodillas desesperada. Algo le decía que no estaba en un genjutzu...

* * *

**En la torre!**

Koko solamente encontró a Hotaka tirado en el suelo. Se preguntó que demonios le había pasado a Ryoshi y se planteó buscarlo pero Hotaka necesitaba atención médica de urgencia. Lo levantó con esfuerzo y se pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda para poder llevarlo. Hotaka era bastante pesado pero de esa manera podría llegar a la torre sin muchos problemas. Cuando llegara podría dejar a Hotaka y luego volver a buscar a Ryoshi. No tardó mucho en llegar. Varias puertas rojas rodeaban la base. Koko alcanzó una de esas puertas y la abrió de una patada. Esperaba que nadie le reclamara, no tenía tiempo para sutileza.

—Ayuda!

Gritó mientras se adentraba en la torre. Dejó a Hotaka en el suelo a falta de algo mejor.

—Ayuda! —Volvió a gritar— Alguien. Mi compañero se muere! Por favor.

Mientras tanto, buscaba en la sala alguna señal de ninjas que pudieran ayudarla pero no encontró a nadie. No quería subir las escaleras por miedo de dejar solo a Hotaka. Pero no tenía otra opción, así que las usó para buscar en el segundo piso. Subió los escalones de dos en dos. Gritando por ayuda. En el lugar había varios cuartos cerrados con puertas azules. Recorrió el pasillo central comprobando las puertas pero todas estaban cerradas con llave. Llegó al otro extremo, dónde comenzaban otras escaleras. Volvió la mirada pensando en Hotaka. No se decidía si sería conveniente subirlo con ella. Aún pensaba en los pros y contras cuando una voz familiar la llamó.

—Koko!

La reconoció enseguida. Volvió a mirar lo alto de las escaleras.

—Sensei!

Exclamó aliviada. Corrió hacía ella y sin más aviso la tomó de la mano para llevarla a dónde estaba Hotaka. Pero Hana no se lo permitió. La sostuvo fuerte y la abrazo. Koko sintió claramente el pecho de su sensei agitado. Como si estuviera sollozando.

—Koko! Estás bien! Y Ryoshi y Hotaka...

Se le quebró la voz. Koko recordó que aún tenía que buscar a Ryoshi, pero Hana sensei se veía tan mal que no se atrevió a decirle nada. Aunque no pasó mucho antes de que Hana se apartara de ella y con los ojos rojos le dijo:

—Tenemos que avisar al Hokague. Estamos bajo ataque. No se como ni quién, pero tenemos que llegar a la aldea.

Koko estaba confundida.

—Ven.

Le dijo, e intentó llevarla a lo alto de la torre. Koko reaccionó en ese momento.

—Sensei! Necesita ayuda. Es Hotaka!

Hana se le quedó mirando un segundo mientras procesaba la información.

—Donde?

Preguntó por fin. Koko la guío por el pasillo de antes hasta las escaleras y luego a la planta baja. Hotaka seguía ahí, acostado en el suelo, inconsciente. Sensei se apresuró en cuanto lo vio. Se arrodilló a su lado y revisó sus heridas.

—Ésto es grave. —Dijo angustiada— Necesitamos a un ninja médico especialista en humanos.

Koko la miraba con esperanzada. Ella aún no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Nadie lo sabía realmente.

—Are lo que pueda. Se más de animales pero lo intentaré.

Hana concentró chacra en sus manos y comenzó con la tarea. No era fácil pero algo podía hacer. Estuvieron un buen rato en eso y aún se quedaron un poco más ahí, sin decir nada.

—Estará bien, necesita descansar... —Dijo Hana sensei con voz cansada y agregó— Tu también lo necesitas. Vamos.

Hana cargó a Hotaka en sus brazos y se levantó. Koko la imitó, pero cuando estuvo parada no se movió.

—Debo buscar a Ryoshi.

Declaró, pero mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Hana no quería lastimara diciéndole lo que sabía. Aunque, que sabía en realidad? No mucho. De hecho había una ligera posibilidad de que Ryoshi siguiera allá afuera. Aún así no podía dejarla ir sola.

—Lo se. —Dijo— los que... Estamos aquí, nos estamos preparando para salir a buscar a todos.

Koko por fin levantó la mirada y con una mezcla de enfadado y confusión preguntó:

—Qué está pasando sensei?

—No lo se. Suponemos que es un ataque, pero no esta claro de quién. Todas las aldeas han perdido a alguien. Tenemos que reagrupar nos y entonces veremos como proceder. Pero antes llevemos a Hotaka a un lugar más cómodo.

Hana terminó de hablar y se dirigió a las escaleras, asumiendo que Koko la seguiría. No se equivocaba. Al llegar arriba, Sensei abrió una de las habitaciones de una patada. Sin perder tiempo dejó a su alumno descansar en la camilla. Koko la seguía de cerca. Estaba pensando en decirle algo más, pero un barullo se escuchó desdé la escalera al tercer piso. Salió de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras se encontró con dos ninjas. Uno era el sensei del equipo de la arena que había llegado el primer día. El otro era un jounin de Konoha. Aunque Hana apenas lo había visto un par de veces y no sabía que equipo lideraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el de la arena. Se veía muy alterado— ¿De quién eran los gritos?

—Era una de mis alumnos. Acaba de llegar y no sabe lo que ocurrió.

El jounin de la arena apartó la mirada de Hana a un lugar detrás de ella. Hana siguió su mirada. Koko estaba en la puerta de la habitación, aún se notaba confundida.

—¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

Preguntó el de la arena bruscamente. Koko no respondió, seguramente seguía procesando todo lo ocurrido.

—Responde.

—Está en shock. —Dijo el otro recién llegado, intentando calmar a su colega— ¿Solo ella llegó?

La pregunta la dirigió a Hana.

—También está aquí otro de mis alumnos.

—Significa que perdieron a uno.

Alegó el de la arena.

—Lo que explica por qué está aturdida. A nosotros también nos pasó y algunos estamos en las mismas.

—Habla por ti.

—Hablo por todos. Aún tenemos que buscar a los genin perdidos. Interrogarla no nos servirá de mucho.

—Ya me dijo lo que pasó. —Habló Hana interrumpiendo la discusión—. No sabe nada del ataque. El equipo está así por un enfrentamiento con otros genin.

—¿Qué ataque? ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que ir a buscar a Ryoshi. El...

—No sabemos nada. —Respondió bruscamente el de la arena— Eso es lo que pasa. Por lo que hemos visto ésto podría ser obra de los Uchiha. Esto tiene pinta de un genjutzu muy poderoso. Además tengo entendido que han causado problemas últimamente.

Koko miró enfadada al jounin, pero quién habló fue Hana.

—Eso es muy aventurado. Cuando ha escuchado de un genjutzu colectivo de este tipo. Además, ¿cómo sabe eso de los Uchiha?

El tipo chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada pero no dijo nada más. Hana se dirigió a Koko.

—Lo único que sabemos es que varios jounin y genin que estaban en esta torre desaparecieron. Pensamos que fue un jutzu enfocado a la torre. Nos estamos organizando para comprobar los alrededores y reunir a todos los genin.

—Nosotros nos adelantamos. —Dijo el otro de konoha. Luego se dirigió a Hana—. Dijeron que debíamos permanecer juntos, en grupos por lo menos. El resto bajará en cuanto tengan un plan bien estructurado.

Apenas terminó de hablar, varios pasos apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras. Los cuatro miraron a ese lugar. El primero en bajar fue un ninja de konoha. Era bastante común, excepto por una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha. detrás de el venían; un Junín de la arena, uno de la cascada, uno del sonido y uno de la hierba, Además, otros dos de konoha. Entré éstos estaba Kurenai, tenía los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida. Koko buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró a ningún otro jounin conocido.

El que venía al frente del grupo hablo.

—Los genin están muy alterados, creo que sería mejor que se queden aquí. —Luego miró a Koko— Llegaron más! Cuántos?

—Solo ella y uno de sus compañeros.

—Tengo que buscar a Ryoshi.

Dijo Koko muy sería sobre las palabras de el otro jounin de konoha. El recién llegado suspiro, luego se acercó a Koko, se hinco frente a ella y le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora:

—Se como te sientes. No sabes lo que está pasando y quieres hacer algo para distraer tu mente. —Hana miraba la escena agitando la cabeza— Nos ayudarías mucho quedándote aquí con el resto de genin. Necesitamos que se cuiden entre si.

Koko miraba al tipo sin expresión aparente. Hana sabía que no era así.

—No me interesa un carajo los otros genin. Hasta hace poco éramos enemigos. Lo que quiero es encontrar a Ryoshi. Esperé bastante para saber que pasa. Pero no esperaré más. Ustedes hagan lo que les de la gana.

No parecía molesta, pero claramente lo estaba. El que le había hablado estaba mudo. Todos los presentes de hecho. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, más pasos se escucharon. Eran el resto de genin que ya habían terminado el examen.

—Hemos decidido que iremos. También somos ninjas y queremos saber que está pasando.

El que hablaba era el hermano de Hana sensei. Koko no recordaba su nombre. A su lado estaba Tenten, tenía los ojos rojos pero se notaba muy decidida. Detrás de ellos venían otros dos que Koko no conocía. Una chica de la arena con un gran abanico en la espalda y un chico gordo atragantándose con una bolsa de papas fritas. Todos parecían alterados pero firmes en su resolución. El tipo de la arena iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la kunoichi del abanico.

—Esto no...

—Lo siento sensei pero no. Mis hermanos desaparecieron. Así sin más. No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. A menos que sepa algo que el resto desconoce.

El jounin boqueó como pez fuera del agua un poco, luego cerro la boca y no dijo nada más. El jounin que había hablado con Koko suspiro y se levantó.

—Bien. Si eso quieren entonces no se diga más. Después de todo, somos una alianza...

El plan que habían ideado sin los genin fue ligeramente modificado para incluirlos. La cosa quedó asi:

Un grupo, que se dedicaría a buscar a todos los genin que hacían el examen tenía a la mayoría de jounin y a un par de genin que no aceptaron alejarse del bosque. El otro, guiado por el jounin con la cicatriz en la mejilla, llevaba con sigo a la mayoría de genin y a otro jounin de la hierba. También se llevaron con ellos a Kurenai que era la que peor estaba de todo el grupo.

Los genin que se quedaron en el grupo de búsqueda fueron, Koko, la kunoichi del abanico y el hermano de Hana sensei. Lo primero que hicieron fue rodear la torre en un radio de 500 metros. No encontraron a nadie así que siguieron ampliando el radio de búsqueda, siempre rodeando la torre. La primera persona que encontraron fue una kunoichi. Koko la reconoció como parte del equipo que habían enfrentado hacía unas horas. Tenía el cabello revuelto y murmuraba algo que nadie logro escuchar. Uno de los jounin de la arena la reconoció y la llamó por su nombre.

—Keno!

La kunoichi no reaccionó. Se quedó sentada sobre la tierra con sus manos entré lazadas en lo que parecía un sello. El jounin se acercó poco a poco, aunque la ninja no parecía consciente de su alrededor. Se agachó hasta quedar frente a su cara y volvió a llamarla.

—Keno. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Dónde están Satoshi y Takeo?

Al escuchar el nombre de Takeo, la genin reaccionó. Levantó la mirada y vio a su sensei sin verlo.

—Se fue... —Dijo con un hilo de voz, pero fue aumentando— Se fue, se fue, SE FUE, SE FUE...

Parecía ver al jounin, pero su mirada estaba perdida detrás de él, en la lejanía. Su sensei no sabía que hacer. Seguramente nunca había visto a un ninja en ese estado lamentable. Keno dejó de gritar para alivio de todos. Había visto algo que llamó su atención, mejor dicho a alguien.

—Tu. —Dijo señalando a Koko—. Tu lo hiciste. Devuélveme lo!

Se levantó y camino hacia Koko. Tenía claras intenciones de atacarla, pero su sensei la agarró antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

—Perdón... Perdóname Keno. No debí traerte. No debí.

Decía mientras la abrazaba cariñosa mente. El resto de los presentes, excepto por Hana, miraban a Koko como si fuera un insecto repugnante.

—Eso fue elocuente.

Apunto el otro jounin de la arena...

* * *

**La caída del Titán.**

Hiroki estaba muy preocupado. Como era posible que ocurrieran tantos problemas. Primero Orochimaru y ahora ésto. ¿Podría ser que estuvieran relacionados? No lo sabía. Quizá habría sido mejor detener el examen. ¿En que estaba pensando el cuarto cuando dejo que siguiera adelante? En ese momento estaban atravesando el bosque de la muerte. Tenían que avisar a la aldea lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había usado el radio para avisar a sus compañeros de la situación pero muy pocos habían respondido. Ahora deberían estar buscando a los genin dentro del bosque para reunirse con los otros. Su misión era una mucho más crítica.

Llegó a la puerta 20 seguido por el de la cascada y los genin. Kurenai parecía como ida, casi era una autómata. Lo comprendía, había visto con dolor como gritaba abrazando a Azuma, mientras este se desvanecía en sus manos. El mismo tenía ganas de sentarse en algún rincón a llorar, pero no podía perder la cordura. No con todo lo que estaba pasando. La misión debería ser responsabilidad de Anko sempai, pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Hiroki creía que había tenido el mismo destino que los otros. Sin decir nada sacó una llave de su chaleco táctico y abrió la puerta. Estaban sumidos en un silencio abrumador. Todos habían perdido a alguien. Abrió la reja y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los demás. Al salir, el jounin de la cascada le puso una mano en el hombro, era al menos una cabeza más bajo que él, así que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por alcanzar su hombro. Aún así le dio una sonrisa.

—Todo se arreglará.

Le dijo y siguió caminando. Hiroki no sabía como era posible que ese tipo no estuviera tan afectado como los demás. Cerró la reja aunque era una precaución innecesaria y siguió a su grupo. Habían estado la mayoría de la noche planeando lo que debían hacer y atravesando el bosque. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Sabía que todos estaban hambrientos así que ordenó un alto para una comida fugaz. Fugaz y asquerosa. Lo único que tenía para darles eran píldoras de alimento. Sabía que necesitaban una comida más apetitosa para levantar un poco los ánimos pero no tenían otra opción así que repartió las píldoras que le quedaban. Nadie se quejó. Era una indicación de lo mal que la estaban pasando. Ni siquiera Choji, el alumno de Azuma, conocido por su "saludable" apetito dijo nada. De hecho miraba las píldoras entre sollozos silenciosos. El de la cascada se acercó a el chico y le dijo algo. Estuvieron hablando por poco tiempo pero al final Choji se tranquilizó lo suficiente para comer. Hiroki se acercó a el mientras masticaba la triste comida. Tenía una pregunta rondando su mente pero ni sabía como hacerla.

—No se como ayudarla.

Dijo el de la cascada cuando Hiroki llegó a su lado. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Kurenai. Hiroki la miró. Ella comía sus píldoras mecánicamente como todo lo que hacía desdé... eso.

—¿Sabes que relación tenían?

Claramente se refería a Azuma. Todo el mundo había visto su reacción en ese momento.

—Se supone que era un secreto, pero todos sabíamos que se gustaban.

—¿Eran pareja?

—No, al menos no que yo sepa.

—Es terrible.

Hiroki lo miró. No parecía que estuviera fingiendo, pero había personas capaces de eso y más. Moderador no era de ése tipo.

—No estás preocupado.

Apuntó. El de la cascada le devolvió la mirada.

—No. —Dijo muy serio— Eso te molesta.

Hiroki sostuvo su mirada.

—Me parece raro. Todos perdimos algo. Incluso tú pero no pareces afectado.

Su interlocutor dirigió la mirada a Kurenai.

—Debería estar como ella. ¿Es lo que dices? Mis alumnos son capaces de cuidarse solos. Los que perdimos no podemos recuperarlos. No por ahora al menos. Estoy preocupando como todos. Mostrarlo no serviría de nada.

—Serviría para saber lo que piensas.

El de la cascada río.

—Tal vez. —Dijo entre risas, pero no lo dejó ahí— Mírala. Ella es muy confiable, pero se sincero. ¿Si tuvieras que elegir un compañero de entré ella y cualquiera de los genin que se quedaron...?

Dejó la pregunta al aire. Hiroki no quería pensarlo. Conocía a Kurenai. Era una ninja excelente. De las mejores pero lo que le estaba pasando no ayudaba en nada. En este momento prefería a cualquiera de los genin antes que a ella para cuidar su espalda.

—Lo siento. Estoy preocupando. Simplemente no lo muestro como los demás. Tenemos una misión y hay que cumplirla.

Después de eso el grupo siguió su camino hacia la aldea. Andaban en silencio, lo que no tenía nada que ver con sigilo ninja. Recorrieron los bosques que los separaban de su destino sin ningún incidente. Más allá de algún tropiezo o golpe por parte de los mas afectados.

Por fin llegaron a la aldea, pero los que custodian las puertas no eran los de siempre. Hiroki temió lo peor.

—Tenemos un mensaje urgente para el Hokague.

Dijo apremiante al llegar frente a los guardias.

—No me digas. —Respondió uno de ellos sin humor—. Déjame adivinar: ¿Desapariciones?

—Si.

Contestó abatido. Teniendo en cuenta la situación y a quien guardaba la puerta, seguramente lo que creían un evento aislado, había ocurrido en un área mucho mas grande de lo que pensaban. Pero aun faltaba algo peor.

—El Hokague ya lo sabe... o no. Fue uno de los afectados...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Notas:

Hoo! Que tal eso no lo esperaban, no? XD Honestamente, ni yo lo esperaba. Simplemente escribí lo del chasquido y dije: bum Thanos en Naruto. Jooo! lol.

Ya en serio. Este no es un capítulo oficial. ;P Solo es una broma que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capítulo real. Pero apuesto a que sería interesante un fanfic, sobre que pasaría en el mundo de Naruto si Thanos chasquea los dedos.

Pero eso no pasará en este fanfic. El capítulo siguiente será el oficial. Pero dejaré este un mes por si alguien quieres trolear a su amigos Otakus. XD Cuando publiqué el capítulo real, cambiaré el nombre de este para que quede claro que es un capítulo fake. Espero que les guste.

Suerte bye.

Por cierto éste capítulo, aunque es fake, trae consigo algunos adelantos del capitulo siguiente, así como de la historia en general. ¿Cuáles son? Bueno eso ya se verá.

Siguiente capítulo: sobrevivir.

Ahora si, bye.


	8. Capitulo 6: Sobrevivir

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

5 de agosto ya. Ahora si el primer miércoles. ;P

Antes de leer, quiero mandar un saludo a Anakin Namikaze. Gracias a tus comentarios ésto de escribir da más gusto.

A leer.

**Los caminos a la luna, sentimientos.**

**Incertidumbre.**

Todo a su alrededor era de un blanco cegador. A dónde quiera que mirara, la nada se extendía infinitamente. Comenzó a caminar por pura curiosidad. Sus pasos no se escuchaban, pero podía ver sus piés descalzos si miraba hacia abajo. Y sus manos. No eran las manos que recordaba. Curtidas por largos días entrenando. El dolor en su costado había desaparecido. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Hola. —Gritó sin dejar de andar.

Ésa blancura era desesperante. Tenía los sentidos en máxima alerta, intentando recibir alguna señal de vida... o de lo que fuera. Tenía algo que hacer, estaba seguro.

Sus pasos se alargaron y pronto estuvo corriendo. No sabía si llegaría a algún lugar o siquiera si se estaba moviendo. Aún así seguía corriendo. Lo extraño, y acababa de notarlo, era que no se cansaba por mas que corría y corría. Miró a su alrededor con la vana esperanza de encontrar algo más que la nada, pero no hubo ningún cambio.

Por su mente pasó la idea de que estaba en el cielo. Había muerto y ahora estaba en ese lugar lejano al que sea que vayan los muertos...

Quizá estaba atrapado ahí, en la nada, y correría por siempre sin poder escapar de... ¿De qué? No lo sabía, sólo sentía algo en ese lugar que lo inquietaba. Algo que lo miraba sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Era una sensación en la nuca que le sacudía el cuerpo.

Hotaka se detuvo y cubrió su cabeza. Sus pensamientos volaban libres, llevándole ideas que nunca antes había pensado. Cerró los ojos y cubrió sus oídos con las manos. Pero la sensación de que algo lo perseguía, o lo vigilaba, no desapareció.

—Joooo!

Eso era una voz. Hotaka estaba seguro. La había escuchado claramente, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos y destapó sus oídos lo único a su alrededor era la blanca nada. Dio un par de vueltas, o al menos esa fue su intención pero el paisaje era el mismo mirara dónde mirara. Incluso el suelo era un vacío blanco. De repente sintió que caía y eso lo abrumó. Agitó las manos y los pies desesperado por aferrarse a algo. Pero sólo caía y caía y seguía cayendo. Su corazón latía como loco.

—Iiij... Jooo!

Volvió a escuchar. Pero ésta vez supo de donde venía...

Estaba parado en un suelo de piedra. Al frente, un montón de puertas lo esperaban y la caída ya no era más que un recuerdo. Hotaka miró con desconfianza las puertas. Sabía que debía cruzar una, pero ¿cual?

Dio un paso al frente, o al menos lo intentó, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Supo enseguida, con esa certeza que traen los sueños, que a menos que eligiera una de las puertas no se movería de ese lugar.

—iiii...

—Joooo...

La voz, o voces, lo llamaban del otro lado de algúna de ésas puertas. Sólo tenía que atravesar alguna para que todas sus dudas desaparecieran... y de repente...

—Hota... —Lo llamó otra voz.

Esta voz lo llamaba de regreso. Su mente se dividió en dos y cada parte quería seguir a una de las voces. Era una sensación extraña como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo. Eso al principio. Después sintió como si lo partieran en dos. Cada una de las voces lo llamaba con fuerza y el no podía decidir a cual seguir.

La nada se comenzó a obscurecer. Toda esa luz que lo rodeaba se estaba apagando. Sabía que se acababa el tiempo. Las piedras que lo sostenían temblaron y se agrietaron. Si no se movía el vacío lo tragaría. ¿Cuál voz debía seguir? Ambas prometían protección, pero una traía descanso, descanso eterno. La otra traía muchos problemas.

Mientras más tardaba, más insoportable era el dolor, y el vacío habría más sus fauces para engullirlo...

—¡Aún no!

Gritó con toda su fuerza. Aunque le pareció que no era él quién lo había hecho. Era como verse desde fuera. Como si viera una fotografía de si mismo, una muy realista. Al momento siguiente todo desapareció dejándolo en una obscuridad impenetrable, pero que de cierta manera era reconfortante.

—Resiste. —Era la voz de... de... ¿Ryoshi?— Ya casi Hotaka. Ya casi. No te mueras maldito Shimura. No te mueras.

«No seas idiota»

Intentó decirle, pero su boca no se movió. Se sumió en la inconsciencia...

**Desesperación.**

Ryoshi caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Con el daño que causó el veneno en su sistema, apenas tenía fuerza para cargar a Shimura. Correr era algo fuera de sus posibilidades. Con las copas de los árboles tapando el cielo, no estaba seguro de la dirección que había tomado. Esperaba no haberse equivocado o su compañero perdería cualquier oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sentía los músculos ardiendo. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sus pulmones no tenían capacidad suficiente para brindarle el oxígeno que necesitaba.

De pronto un chasquido se escuchó, fuerte como una explosión. Era una rama seca que acababa de pisar. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una rodilla. Ya no pudo levantarse.

En sus brazos descansaba Hotaka. Su cara estaba serena. Su amigo estaba dormido y no se enteraba de que su vida dependía de un niño que no podía ni ponerse de pie.

Sintió claramente ese nudo en la garganta. La imagen de Hotaka se puso borrosa.

«¡Eres un idiota!»

Recordó el discurso que le había dado el mismo chico que ahora dependía de él.

«¡Soy un ninja!»

Gritó esa voz interna que antes se quejaba del dolor. Apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente. Uso cada gota de fuerza que tenía. Sostuvo fuerte a Hotaka en sus brazos e intentó levantarse... Era imposible. Había agotado su chacra peleando contra el veneno de Satoshi.

«Vete antes de que me arrepienta»

Las voces en su cabeza seguían martillando le el cráneo. Hotaka había confiado en él. Su maestra había confiado en él. Incluso ese chico de la arena que apenas conocía, lo había salvado confiando en que no sería en vano.

«Que idiotas»

La voz de antes volvía. Esa voz que nunca había confiado. Su propia voz. Se sintió desfallecer. De pronto todo a su alrededor giraba. Ryoshi sólo tenía ganas de dejarse caer y olvidar todo.

«¿Qué eres?»

Casi pudo escuchar la voz de Hotaka preguntándole. Intentó normalizar su respiración. El sudor corría por su rostro. Apretó los dientes y volvió a aplicar fuerza. ¡Por fin se puso de pié! Intentó dar un paso pero todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Se tambaleó. El techo de hojas giró y Ryoshi comenzó a caer... pero no cayó.

Koko lo sostenía por los hombros.

—Gracias Ryoshi. —Lo liberó del peso de Shimura y le entregó algo.

Ryoshi estaba tan exhausto que ni se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos. Solamente caminó detras de Koko, dejando que se encargara del resto...

**Inseguridad.**

«Debería haber enseñado les más jutzu elementales.» —Pensó Hana—. «Los genjutzu los cubre Koko. Sí, eso está bien... pero, que tal si se separan. Tal vez si me hubiera enfocado en genjutzu. Quizá más en el ninjutsu médico de Ryoshi. Aunque, su autoestima. Oh cielos, soy una maestra terrible...»

—¡Hana! —La llamó Azuma, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¿El quién?

—Jajaja. —Rieron Kurenai y Azuma.

—Estarán bien. —Dijo la kunoichi intentando tranquilizar a su colega.

Hana puso esa sonrisa que nunca la dejaba por mucho tiempo.

—Lo se. —Dijo. Luego, intentando cambiar de tema, preguntó—. ¿Dónde están Kakashi y Guy? Creí que todos debíamos esperar por el examen.

Las dos kunoichi miraron a Azuma

—El trabajo al lado del Hokague nunca termina. —Respondió él vagamente.

—¿Cómo hacen para lidiar con tantas cosas? —Preguntó Kurenai intrigada—. Entrenar a un equipo de genin ya es bastante. Además ser guardián del Hokague. Creo que es demasiado.

Azuma encogió los hombros

—Kakashi fue un ambu, y Guy... es Guy. Se las arreglarán, supongo. Si no pudieran con eso, Minato sama no les daría tantas tareas. Además estarán juntos.

Kurenai asintió, pero Hana, olvidada por un momento, se había perdido en sus cavilaciones; nuevamente.

—Sabemos que es difícil, pero hiciste lo que pudiste. El resto depende de ellos. —Aconsejó Azuma.

—¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar Hana cómo si la conversación nunca hubiera pasado.

Azuma se hizo pequeñito por haber sido ignorado. Kurenai no se aguantó una risita.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Hana y suspiró—. Es solo que... creó que pude haber hecho más.

—Es comprensible. —Volvió a hablar Azuma ya recuperado—. Pero piensa en ésto. Si les hubieras enseñado demasiado, no aprenderían correctamente. Simplemente no podrían con tanta información.

—Azuma tiene razón. Estarán bien. —Aportó Kurenai.

Hana volvió a sonreír, pero sus compañeros la conocían lo suficiente para saber cuándo se esforzaba por hacerlo.

—¿Cómo fue tu examen chunin? —Preguntó Kurenai para alejarla de esos pensamientos que no aportaban nada.

Hana quedó pensativa por un rato, recordando sus días de genin que no estaban muy lejanos.

—Estaba en el equipo 20 junto con Hyuga Tokuma y Aburame Muta. Nuestro sensei se empeño en qué esperáramos un año antes de entrar. Éramos buenos rastreando, así que se enfocó en eso. Aunque al final yo me especialisé en medicina. En ese examen... murió mi ninken... Era el primero que tenía y no volví a tener otro... —Hana se iba apagando mientras contaba la historia. Sus compañeros sentían que había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Pero Hana se recuperó y siguió contando con más alegría—. Esa vez fue cuando más aprobados hubo. Tokuma, un chico de la arena, uno de la cascada, y yo. Todos pasamos a chunin. Tokuma se unió a la división de inteligencia. Yo me concentre en ninjutsu veterinario. Muta tuvo que buscar un nuevo equipo, pero se graduó un año después. Desdé entonces hemos hecho un par de misiones juntos pero no muchas.

Kurenai y Azuma la dejaron hablar porque parecía que se olvidaba un poco de sus preocupaciones. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Hana interrumpió sus relato, y giró para ver que pasaba. Sin esperar respuesta, uno de los encargados de monitorear el examen abrió una rendija y se asomó. Paseó su mirada por los presentes.

En el lugar estaban, no solo Hana, Azuma y Kurenai, sino que todos los tutores de equipos en el examen, a excepción de Kakashi y Guy. Cuando el moderador posó sus ojos en Hana la reconoció y le indicó que lo siguiera con un ademán. Hana lo siguió afuera en medio de las miradas del resto de jounin. En cuanto estuvo afuera el encargado cerro la puerta y preguntó.

—¿Inuzuka Hana? ¿Sensei del equipo 11?

Hana asintió cada vez más preocupada.

—Sígame.

El ninja echó a andar y Hana lo siguió sin saber que demonios pasaba. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta las escaleras y descendieron. Hana sentía crecer la tensión mientras su guía mantenía la boca cerrada. Quería preguntar, pero si el moderador no le decía nada era por algo. Así que siguió andando en medio de un silencio abrumador.

Por fin llegaron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la enfermería de la torre. Justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta para el primer piso, el moderador la encaró.

—Solo puede ver. Si interviene, sus alumnos serán descalificados. ¿Entiende?

Hana quería preguntar que pasaba. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Pero se mordió la lengua y asintió. El moderador realizó un sello de manos y tocó la puerta. Luego le indicó que podía mirar...

—¿De qué habla? —Preguntó Ryoshi histérico. Él y Koko sostenían a Hotaka entre los dos.

—Sin los pergaminos, ambos pergaminos, no pueden pasar.

Ryoshi, como recordando algo, buscó en sus bolsillos y al final sacó lo que buscaba. Le mostró al ninja dos pergaminos. Él los miró y asintió, pero luego agregó.

—El equipo entero debe entrar por su propio pie. Pueden ayudarlo, pero debe estar conciente. —Dijo señalando a Hotaka.

—Pero está herido. —Protestó Koko. Se notaba el enfado creciendo de a poco.

—Lo lamento, pero son las reglas. —El ninja pensó un poco y agregó—. Puedo ayudarlo, pero serían descalificados. Si así lo quieren, llamaré a ninjas médicos.

A los genin se les cayó el alma a los pies. Todo lo que habían pasado se iría al demonio. Koko y Ryoshi se miraron. Encontraron la respuesta clara el uno en el otro.

—Ayúdenos.

Dijeron al unísono...

Hana miraba la escena desde la entrada al segundo piso. Estaba orgullosa de sus alumnos. Dejar el examen a un lado por su compañero era una actitud muy loable. Pero sentía que les había fallado. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que terminaran en ese estado? ¿Qué podía haberles enseñado para evitar ésto? Sentía que no merecía ser la mentora de esos tres genin. Que no había dado la talla...

—No... —Era la voz de Hotaka, apenas audible pero clara—. No pasé por todo esto para que nos descalifiquen en el último paso.

Hana contempló a sus alumnos. Conocía bien a Ryoshi. Sabía de que pie cojeaba y de lo que era capaz. También sabía que no confiaba en si mismo. Koko era una kunoichi sobresaliente, pero entender a los demás se le daba fatal. Aunque todos los días trabajaba en ello.

Pero Hotaka era casi un misterio para ella. Era sobrino del líder de raíz. Sabía que había entrado a la academia por que no fue aceptado en el entrenamiento especial ambu. Pero no sabía nada más de el. ¿Qué lo motivaba? ¿A donde quería llegar? ¿A quién admiraba? En última instancia ésas tres preguntas tenía la misma respuesta. Pero cuando Hana se las planteó, él simplemente se negó a responder.

Ella realmente no lo conocía y no era por que el se alejase. De hecho, siempre tenía algo que decir. Jamás se quedaba callado sin importar a quien tuviera en frente. Aún así, Hana no conocía más de él que su clan. Por lo tanto, está pequeña muestra de carácter era una joya. Era la primera vez que podía ver a su alumno sin la máscara que siempre usaba. Sus compañeros intentaron persuadir lo pero él los calló con un ademan. Estaba claro que ambos lo miraban como la figura de autoridad.

—Sólo tengo que cruzar la puerta. ¿Cierto? —Preguntó con dificultad al ninja que tenía enfrente. Éste asintió pero no dijo nada más. Hana esperaba que no fuera a perder la razón cuando se enterara de que no era todo.

—Senju... Koko... Ayúdeme...

Ambos lo miraron como pidiéndole reconsiderar. Pero Hotaka se mantuvo firme. Sus compañeros no tuvieron más opción que ayudarlo. Lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo levantaron. Hotaka puso una mueca de dolor en el proceso pero no se quejó. Mientras el equipo 11 entraba en la torre, el moderador extendió un pergamino en el suelo y le aplicó chacra. Unos segundos después un ninja médico apareció en medio de una nube de humo.

—Pero que locura es está. —Se quejó cuando vio a los chicos forzando la máquina.

El moderador le puso una mano en el hombro y el médico entendió. Todo ninja sabe bien lo que es querer terminar una misión. Hana no quería seguir viendo a sus alumnos sufriendo, más que nada porque se sentía responsable de eso, pero se obligó a mantener la vista en ellos hasta el final.

El ninja que los había recibido se acercó a ellos y volvió a hablar.

—El equipo ya ha pasado la prueba, enseguida los enviaré a una habitación para que reciban más instrucciones. Pero...

Los tres genin tenían una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto el ninja dijo esa última palabra.

—Tú. —Señaló a Hotaka—. En ésta ocasión, los equipos que pasaron la segunda prueba fueron demasiados. Por lo tanto, habrá una ronda preliminar para reducir a los participantes.

—¿Eso que significa? —Preguntó Ryoshi. Por una vez Hotaka no se quejó.

—Significa que si recibes cualquier ayuda que no venga de tu equipo serás descalificado. Esto, y quiero que les quede bien claro, solo lo afectará a él. El resto podrá seguir en el examen... Entonces que decides.

El ninjas médico agitaba la cabeza negativamente. El moderador estaba expectante. Ryoshi y Koko tenían la boca abierta. No podían creer que estuvieran en ésa situación. Hotaka en cambio, estaba serio, como resignado. Ni siquiera el dolor parecía afectarlo. Hana, desde el otro lado de la barrera que había puesto su guía, se preguntó si debía intervenir...

—Ryoshi. —Habló Hotaka. Hana lo había escuchado llamarlo Senju tantas veces que, cuando lo llamaba Ryoshi destacaba particularmente—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Hotaka tenía la mirada perdida al frente. Evadiendo los ojos de todos. Hana sintió que en unos pocos minutos conoció a su alumno más de lo que en todo el año pasado.

—¡...!

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. La noche los cubrió con su manto de obscuridad. En el ambiente se sentía una solemnidad dolorosa.

—Piensa bien la respuesta Ryoshi. No voy a rendirme por cualquier cosa. Pero tampoco quiero morir por nada.

Hana contempló la escena entre sombras, pero claramente Hotaka dirigió su mirada hacia Ryoshi. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros. A pesar de la obscuridad, se notaba que se miraban fijamente. La voz de Ryoshi jamás había sonado tan decidida.

—Puedo. Lo haré. Te sanaré y terminaremos el examen juntos...

**Impotencia.**

Anko comía dangos, como siempre, pero no estaba feliz. Desde qué se enteró de que Orochimaru se infiltró, no solo en la aldea sino también en el examen, tenía un humor de perros. Disimulaba frente a los demás, pero por dentro se moría de rabia. Lo peor no fue que pasara en frente de todos como si nada, no. Lo peor había sido su enfrentamiento. Ni siquiera necesitaba vencerlo, solo llevárselo con ella. Pero no había podido. Al pensar en eso, apretó su puño y rompió en dos el palito ya sin dangos.

En aquel momento no lo sabía pero Orochimaru huía del cuarto. Ahora que tenía toda la perspectiva se sentía ridícula. Cómo había imaginado que podía eliminar a un tipo que ni siquiera el cuarto había podido detener. Suspiró, eso no la consolaba. Ella lo conocía bien. Después de todo fue su maestro. Si alguien tenía una oportunidad contra el debía ser ella, pero la eludió con un simple jutzu de sustitución.

—¡Sempai!

Anko cerro los ojos y se esforzó por poner una sonrisa. Luego miró a quien le hablaba.

«Inuzuka»

Pensó en cuanto vio los colmillos en sus mejillas. Algo de ella se le hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar qué. Se le quedó mirando con su sonrisa confiada. Esperando que no tuviera que adivinar el nombre de la chica.

—Yo... necesito un favor.

Anko cambio su expresión por la de un depredador.

—¿Un favor? Por supuesto, pero te costará... —La miró de arriba a abajo significativa mente—. Muy caro. ¿Que clase de favor?

Hana soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Esto... Necesito ser yo quién acuda a la invocación del equipo 11.

Contestó Hana rascándose una mejilla. A Anko se le borró la sonrisa de la boca. Ya era la segunda persona que lo pedía. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Iruka.

—Eso no se puede. —Dijo cortante.

Si no recordaba mal, esa chica era la sensei de ese equipo. Hina? Soona? Algo por el estilo. La nueva, como la llamaban los otros Junín. Aunque hacia poco Kurenai le había quitado ese título. Anko estaba decidida a no ceder, pero la chica hizo algo que no esperaba. Se inclinó y pidió por favor que la ayudara. Eso era algo que haría cualquiera pero no fue todo. Anko negó con la cabeza. Entonces la chica la agarró de un hombro y puso unos ojos de cachorro. Grandes y brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Por favor. —Rogó— Solo sera un momento y te daré lo qué quieras, lo que sea.

Ninja intentaba no mirarla. No estaba dispuesta a ceder, pero no resistió mucho. Había dos hermosas razones que no la dejaban pensar bien.

—Por favor. —Rogó ella una vez más. Ninja no pudo seguir indiferente. Volvió a mirarla.

—Te costará muy, muy caro.

Le respondió con su cara de depredador. La chica nueva le soltó el brazo y se cubrió como si ella tuviera el byakugan. Anko sonrió, esperando una respuesta. La chica suspiro resignada y agitó la cabeza en una afirmación.

—Bien. —Mientras hablaba, Ninja sacó un pergamino de quien sabe donde y un pincel— ¿Tu nombre?

La chica se le quedó mirando incrédula. Como diciendo, "ni siquiera sabes mi nombre". Ninja le hizo un ademan para apresurar la.

—Inuzuca Hana.

Respondió tras un suspiro. Ninja escribió rápidamente en el pergamino. Luego lo cerró y se lo entrego a Hana.

—Busca a Hiroki. Es uno de los encargados. No debería andar lejos de aquí. Dale éste pergamino y el te entregará otro. Cuando lleguen tus chicos, si llegan, y hagan la invocación. El sello del pergamino se romperá. —Hana hizo ademan de hablar pero ninja no la dejó— Espera, no me interrumpas. Cuand eso suceda, abre el pergamino y aplícale chacra. El resto será automático.

Ninja le entrego el pergamino que Hana recibió ansiosa.

—Pero... Mis... Mis chicos, ya están aquí.

Anko puso una mueca de fastidio. Suspiró cansada. Luego sacó de su gabardina un radio diminuto.

—Esto te costará mucho más.

La amenazó mientras configuraba el aparato para contactar con alguien. Hana agitó la cabeza una vez más, aunque parecía temerosa de lo que se estaba echando encima.

—Hiroki... Hiroki me escuchas... ¡Responde ese maldito radio, con un demonio!... ¿El sello ya se rompió?... Bien. Si lo hace no respondas. Voy para allá... Eso no te importa, carajo. Solo haz lo que te digo... Fuera.

Anko había gritado cada palabra, como si no estuviera usando el radio para comunicarse. En cuanto terminó guardó el aparato bruscamente y murmuró algo sobre algún sordo idiota.

—Sigueme.

Ordenó con una voz más suave a Hana. Ella la obedeció, pero parecía que estaba empezando a dudar si había hecho bien al pedir ese favor...

**Koko.**

El moderador los llevó a un cuarto de la planta baja de la torre. Ahí por fin habían podido descansar después de esos cuatro días de pruebas.

Hotaka estaba acostado en una de las camas que había en la habitación. La herida ya había cerrado gracias a la habilidad de Ryoshi. Había necesitado un par de píldoras de alimento, pero al final lo logró. Aunque terminaron los dos cansados hasta el punto que Koko tuvo que ayudarlos a llegar al lugar. Fue cansado y al llegar se durmieron sin haber abierto los pergaminos.

Despertaron hasta el otro día cuando el sol ya estaba en su cenit. Ryoshi, con una energía inusual, preguntó al aire si seria posible que los dejarán salir a cazar algo para comer.

—¿A caso tienes idea de como casar algo? —Preguntó Hotaka.

Parecía que recuperaba su fuerza, pero aun estaba bastante débil.

—Ya veré como en el momento. —Respondió Ryoshi con una sonrisa de bobo.

Koko suspiro y se tiro en una de las camas sin ganas de nada. Ninguno de sus compañeros sabía que le ocurría, pero suponían que estaba tan harta como ellos del examen. Así que la dejaron descansar. Ryoshi salió de la habitación, pero regreso enseguida. Traía con sigo un puñado de píldoras de alimento. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el ánimo por el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Hotaka con fastidio.

—El moderador... —Dijo Ryoshi por toda respuesta y abrió su mano dejando caer las píldoras en una de las camas. Koko y Hotaka lo miraban confundidos.

—Explícate. —Exigió Hotaka.

Ryoshi contestó entre sollozos que no le habían permitido salir. Le había dicho, el ninja de la noche anterior, que si necesitaban energía probara con eso. Refiriéndose a las píldoras. Los tres genin soltaron un suspiro y se dejaron caer donde estaban, abatidos.

Después de recuperar energía con la desagradable "comida", los tres se dispusieron a la última cosa que debían hacer para terminar la segunda fase del examen. Ryoshi sacó ambos pergaminos, los extendió en el suelo del cuarto y... No pasó nada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó al aire.

Tanto Koko como Hotaka se encogieron de hombros. Uno de los pergaminos tenía un sello dibujado, el otro estaba en blanco.

—Hay que aplicar chacra o ¿qué?

Volvió a preguntar Ryoshi. Entonces Koko hizo una mueca, como recordando algo y levantó un dedo. Llevó una mano a su porta shuriken del que saco un pergamino. Tenía el aspecto del pergamino de la tierra, que consiguieron de los ninjas de la cascada. Koko se lo dio a Ryoshi quién estaba estupefacto. Miró a Hotaka con los ojos abiertos como platos. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Tu... Koko... Ustedes dos... No puedo creerlo.

—Solo ábrelo. —Le dijo Hotaka desde su lugar en la cama.

Ryoshi miró a Koko, pero ella no dijo nada. Él suspiró cansado de todo y, sin pedir más explicaciones, reemplazó el pergamino en blanco. Cuando los dos pergaminos reales estuvieron abiertos, comenzaron a desprender humo. Los tres genin tenían la boca entré abierta, expectantes. El humo formó una nube blanca.

Puff.

Entré la nube apareció una figura no muy alta. Los tres la reconocieron de inmediato.

Antes de que el humo se acabara de dispersar, la mujer salió disparada y abrazó a Ryoshi entre gritos de alegría. Lo levantó en el aire y lo zarandeo como si fuera un peluche. Los otros dos tenían la boca abierta, sorprendidos por la locura de su sensei. Hana soltó a Ryoshi después de un rato, dejando lo medió aturdido. Luego corrió a hacer lo mismo con Koko, pero ella escapó con un jutzu de sustitución, dejando una almohada en su lugar. (Pobre almohada). Por último, la Junín miró a Hotaka. Estaba a punto de atacarlo igual que a sus compañeros, pero el chico le puso una mano en frente y señaló su costado que apenas estaba sanando. Hana se detuvo en seco y sin saber que más hacer, le dio unas palmaditas tímidas en la cabeza. Luego los abarcó a los tres con la mirada, como si pudiera abrazarlos de esa manera.

—¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes! Son un equipo extraordinario.

Exclamó radiante de felicidad. Enseguida pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hicieron un muy buen trabajo. —Dijo más seria que antes—. Oficialmente! Han terminado el examen con éxito.

Los tres genin estaban demasiado aturdidos para reaccionar. Dejaron a Hana con los brazos extendidos y la celebración trunca. Hana se desinfló.

—¿En serio? Creí que estarían más animados, pero es lugar de eso, me ignoran...

—No es eso... —Apuntó Ryoshi—. Es que ésto es tan inesperado.

—Además aún faltan las preliminares. —Agregó Hotaka.

Los tres se desanimaron igual que Hana. Koko había estado viendo una frase en la pared. Para distraerse preguntó por eso.

—Oh. Eso se supone que es una lección que debían aprender de éste examen.

—No más lecciones. —Rogó Ryoshi.

—Tranquilo. —Dijo Hana sensei y explicó—. Esta lección ustedes ya la conocen.

Los tres la miraron escépticos.

—¿No me creen? Sólo piensen un poco en ella. Por ejemplo tú, Koko. ¿Que crees que es el cielo?

Koko miró las palabras en la pared. No pasó mucho rato cuando respondió un poco insegura.

—El chacra espiritual.

Hana lo consideró un momento.

—Sí algo así. —Luego miró a Ryoshi—. Y la tierra. A que crees tú que se refiere?

Ryoshi miró a Hana con reproche. No quería pensar en ese momento. Ella solo se quedó esperando su respuesta. Enseguida el chico busco a sus compañeros como si ellos pudieran darle lo que buscaba. Hotaka también esperaba y lo miraba irritado. Parecía decir: Venga, responde para que ésto acabe. Al mirar a Koko una luz se encendió en su cerebro.

—Ya se. —Dijo muy entusiasmado—. Es el chacra físico.

Hana lo felicitó. Después se dirigió a Hotaka.

—Tomando eso en cuenta. ¿Cuál crees que es la lección?

Hotaka respondió de inmediato y muy seguro, ya esperaba su turno.

—Equilibrio. Se necesitan los dos tipos de chacra para ser un buen ninja. Se refiere a que hay que trabajar en nuestras debilidades.

—Es parte de la respuesta, sí. —Aceptó Hana, aunque agregó algo más—. Pero se refiere más a trabajo en equipo. Cada uno de ustedes es fuerte. Pero unidos sostienen las debilidades del otro.

Koko y Ryoshi asintieron. La una con respeto él otro muy animado. Hotaka solo miró hacia otro lado.

—Eso es todo chicos. Suerte en las preliminares. Los veré en la sala central de la torre.

Al decir eso salió del cuarto agitando una mano...

Fin del capítulo.

Notas:

Hoy no habrá aclaraciones. ;P Pensaba poner algunas pero quizá alguien las deduzca leyendo. Así que, sin tienen alguna duda, comenten. Y así interactuamos. :3

Nos leemos luego, bye.

Suerte.


	9. Comienzan los enfrentamientos parte 1

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Los caminos a la luna****,** **Comienzan los enfrentamientos.** _(parte 1)_

**Ojos para ver la luna.**

Hana ocupaba su lugar en la plataforma al fondo del primer piso de la torre. Estaba rodeada de todos los jounin cuyos equipos habían terminado el examen exitosa mente. Los genin entraban a la sala. Eran demasiados. Desde el tercer día lo eran y el cuarto y quinto día habían llegado cuatro equipos más. Entre ellos el suyo. También llegaron otros dos equipos de konoha de ultimo momento y uno de la arena. Lo que hacía un total de 27 aspirantes.

El primero del equipo 11 en entrar fue Ryoshi. Sonreía animado, pero tenía ojeras en los ojos y le faltaba la mitad de una oreja. Ese detalle no lo había visto antes. Además se veía demacrado. Seguramente no habían comido bien.

Detrás andaba Koko. Era toda una Uchiha. La mirada al frente, la cabeza en alto, el paso firme. Hana se sentía muy orgullosa, aunque no había razón alguna, porque al graduarse Koko ya era muy fuerte. Notó que se había cortado el cabello hasta las orejas. De su equipo, Koko era quién había aguantado mejor el examen.

Por último salió Hotaka. Tenía la mirada dura de siempre. Le daba la impresión de que lo que había visto la noche anterior fue solo un sueño, pero Hana sabía que la herida era muy real. Eso le complicaría las cosas a él. Con todo, sabía que Hotaka no se rendiría fácilmente. Por eso estaba decidida a interrumpir su pelea si se tornaba demasiado peligrosa. No importaba que él terminara odiando la.

También había equipos que no parecían afectados por el examen. Como el primero de la arena en terminarlo. Lo peor era que solo les había costado unas horas. Hana esperaba que ninguno de sus chicos tuviera que enfrentarse a ellos. De hecho lo que quería era llevárselos de ahí y que no se expusieran a ningún peligro, pero sabía que eso era una tontería.

Antes de ir a su lugar, Ryoshi saludó en dirección del otro equipo de la arena. Ellos ni lo tomaron en cuenta, pero él igual se dirigió a dónde estaban. Koko lo detuvo a medio camino y lo devolvió a la formación.

Cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar el tercero comenzó a hablar. Los jounin habían preguntado por Minato, a lo que sarutobi-sama contestó que el cuarto tenía muchas cosas que preparar para el examen. Ella dudaba que alguien se lo hubiera creído. A media presentación, Naruto-kun lo interrumpió preguntando por "el cuarto". Sarutobi-sama respondió con la misma excusa que les había dado a los jounin. El chico bufó y dijo que "a quién le importaba". No volvió a interrumpir, por lo menos hasta que el tercero anunció que habría preliminares. Muchos genin se quejaron, pero muchos otros se notaban ansiosos por enfrentarse a alguien.

Hana por su parte estaba nerviosa. Tenía ganas de que los hermanos estuvieran con ella. Quería acariciar su pelaje sedoso o jugar con sus orejas, pero no era posible. Los hermanos tenían sus propias responsabilidades. Así que se conformó con entrelazar sus dedos intentando que no se notara su malestar. No debió funcionar muy bien, por que de repente sintió una mano en su hombro. A pesar de todo, el toque la tranquilizó. Dirigió la mirada al dueño de la mano, era Kakashi. Tenía su ojo cerrado en esa expresión relajada que solo el podía lograr. A través de su máscara se adivinaba una sonrisa. Hana se la devolvió ya más calmada.

Entonces el tercero preguntó si alguien quería abandonar el examen. Kakashi cambio su mirada por una más seria. Hana la siguió y vio a un chico de konoha, uno de los veteranos, salir de la torre. Intrigada, volvió a mirar a Kakashi. Esperaba deducir algo más en el pero cuando lo vio volvía a estar tan tranquilo como al principio...

* * *

**Ambición.**

Esa última batalla contra los tipos del genjutzu lo había dejado exhausto. No entendía como era posible que Naruto hubiera aguantado tanto. El muy idiota seguía sonriendo despreocupado, como si nada. Sasuke solo esperaba que todo ésto terminara, pero el tercero había dicho que habría preliminares. Hubiera preferido largarse como lo había hecho Kabuto, pero no tenía de otra si quería llegar a chunin, y vaya que quería llegar. Aún así esperaba ser de los últimos para descansar un poco.

—Vamos! Que me elija a mi!

Era otro de los locos presentes. Lee. Sasuke ya había peleado a su lado y en su contra. Sin duda era bueno. Si les tocara pelear justo ahora, no tendría oportunidad. La pantalla cambiaba nombres rápidamente.

—No, a mí!

Sasuke no conocía al chico que había hablado más que de vista. Era un Senju, el último quizá. Estaba tan loco como Naruto o Lee. Si pudiera escoger lo elegiría a él. Se veía demacrado y seguramente solo había pasado el examen por que estaba en el equipo de Koko.

El sorteo terminó y la pantalla plasmó dos nombres.

"Uchiha Sasuke" y...

—Si!

Gritó el Senju. Se le había cumplido su deseo. El otro nombre era:

"Senju Ryoshi".

Sasuke sonrió. No había podido descansar pero a ese Senju se lo comería de desayuno. Sobré todo después de la burla de los pescados.

—Que suerte! —Exclamó Naruto mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda—. Venga Sasuke, enséñale quién manda!

Todos los miraban, pero ésta vez no era por Naruto. Una pelea entre un Senju y un Uchiha no era algo que se viera todos los días. Con todo y eso despejaron el lugar rápidamente. Seguramente estaban ansiosos por presenciar el enfrentamiento.

Kakashi pasó por su lado al dirigirse a las gradas. Esperaba algún consejo de última hora.

—No te confíes.

Le dijo simplemente. Sasuke asintió aunque no necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

Se concentró en el enfrentamiento.

Senju estaba parado al frente. Le sonreía de una manera que se le hizo familiar, pero no podía decir de que. Un instructor a su lado recitaba las normas del combate. Después de un discurso que se le antojó interminable, el instructor por fin preguntó.

—¿Listos?

Ambos asintieron cuando el ninja los miró. Con un ademan indicó el comienzo de la pelea. Sasuke lanzó un par de shuriken. Ryoshi los detuvo con un kunai.

«Es rápido»

Pensó Sasuke. No quería usar el Sharingan si no era necesario, así que lanzó un par de shuriken más y se acercó formando un arco. Ryoshi volvió a bloquear los proyectiles. En el descuido, Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Los kunai se trabaron y sacaron chispas. Sasuke vio los ojos de su contrincante y se percató de que los tenía cerrados. Eso lo irritó, sentía que el Senju se burlaba de él. Lanzó su jutzu de fuego a quemarropa pero Senju se apartó como si supiera perfectamente lo que pensaba Sasuke.

—Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Naruto desde las gradas—. Vamos Sasuke, deja de jugar!

El muy idiota. Como si ésto fuera muy fácil. Aunque el Senju hacía parecer que sí. Era como si ya hubieran peleado antes, como si ya lo conocía. De improvisto se dio cuenta de que ocurría. Claro que ya habían peleado antes o por lo menos Senju ya había peleado con un Uchiha.

Miró rápidamente hacia las gradas, ahí estaba Koko. Era una huérfana que había llegado al clan hacia apenas unos años. Esa chica había aprendido las técnicas del clan en poco tiempo. Le recordaba a Itachi y eso lo enojaba mucho. Pero tenía algo entre manos, así que no podía distraerse.

Senju lo atacó de frente. Sasuke aun no tenía pensado nada, más aya de que si quería vencerlo tenía que hacer algo que el no conociera. Algo que no hubiera aprendido en el clan Uchiha.

Esquivó un par de patadas por apenas un pequeño margen debido a su distracción. Se tambaleó y casi cayó al suelo. Pero se equilibro con un gran esfuerzo y con un salto mortal hacia atrás volvió a pararse firme.

Senju seguía con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de eso, parecía saber exactamente donde estaba. Claramente tenía alguna habilidad de sensor. Los puntos ciegos no servían de nada. Senju siguió presionando. Sasuke se percató de que hasta ahora no había lanzado ni un solo kunai, pero eso de nada le servía.

Senju saltó para alcanzarlo y pateó desde el aire dos veces. Sasuke bloqueo cada patada pero su enemigo cayó a un lado y barrió el suelo para tirarlo. Sasuke saltó de lado y apenas pudo caer sobre sus pies. No tenía de otra, necesitaba el Sharingan.

Moldeó chacra y activó el dojutzu. Así se dio cuenta de lo agotado que lo había dejado el examen. Lo asaltó un mareo repentino, pero se fue tan rápido como había aparecido. Senju volvió a atacar pero ésta vez Sasuke vio cada movimiento. Un gancho por la derecha, dos tajos con el kunai y luego una estocada. Logró evadir todo por apenas centímetros aunque estaba muy cansado.

—Vamos Sasuke! Sera mejor que empieces a pelear en serio.

Otra vez Naruto. Ese idiota realmente lo estaba irritando. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde escuchó su voz. El Sharingan le proporcionó una vista muy detallada del lugar, aunque solo lo miró por un instante. Naruto estaba en el centro. Sakura, un poco atrás pero no muy lejos, miraba hacia Sasuke entre sombras. Del otro lado, aunque prestando más atención a Naruto, estaba Hinata. Tenía una sonrisa tímida en los labios. En seguida estaba Kiba. Se notaba un poco molesto. A Shino apenas lo vio pues estaba, como Sakura, oculto en el fondo. Detrás de los equipos estaban sus capitanes. Pero a un lado de Sakura encontró la respuesta que necesitaba, era Lee. Él también miraba el enfrentamiento muy interesado. Sasuke recordó la técnica que había usado al inicio del examen. Sonrió, sabía que hacer.

Volteó rápidamente, Senju no se acercó a él. Quizá había percibido el cambio cuando activó el Sharingan y estaba guardando su distancia. Sasuke se preguntó si Koko había alcanzado a aprender algo de Itachi. Tal vez no necesitaría la técnica de Lee. Sacó cuatro shuriken y los lanzó. Por las micro expresiones de Senju se dio cuenta de que estaba confundido. los shuriken chocaron en el aire y cambiaron de trayectoria.

—¡Ryoshi!

Escucho desde las gradas. El Senju se movió y los shuriken pasaron rosando sus brazos. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Miró hacia donde había escuchado el grito. A un lado de Koko había otro ninja. Estaba recargado de la barandilla, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que llamaba la atención se apartó y cruzó los brazos. Detrás de él estaba una kunoichi del clan Inuzuka.

Volvió la atención a la pelea. Senju tenía los ojos abiertos, pero de nada le serviría. Ya había demostrado ser incompetente contra la técnica de shuriken de puntos ciegos.

«Que ironía»

Pensó Sasuke y saco cuatro shuriken más...

_Narrador._

«Mierda»

Pensó Ryoshi. No sabía que el primo de Koko fuera tan bueno con los shuriken. Cerrar los ojos para contrarrestar el Sharingan ya no era una opción. Lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder bloquear los lanzamientos. Tenía que cerrar la distancia. Pero con la capacidad del Sharingan era muy probable que no le sirviera de nada.

Ojalá tuviera la capacidad re generativa de su abuelo. Y ya entrados también el mokuton, porque no... No. Tenía que encontrar una manera de lidiar con esos ojos. Pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza.

El Uchiha volvió a lanzar los shuriken. La vez anterior había tenido suerte por la manera en que había reaccionando al grito de Hotaka, pero no volvería a pasar. Lo único que podía hacer era pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y esperar que el enemigo estuviera tan cansado como parecía. Antes de que los shuriken chocaran se lanzó al frente. No tenía más, pues no sabía a dónde iban a parar. Corrió a toda velocidad y atacó con el kunai que le había prestado Koko. Los propios los había perdido todos cuando el genjutzu del segundo día.

El Uchiha esquivó el kunai. Lo hizo tan rápido que lo perdió de vista. Después sintió un golpe en la mandíbula que lo dejó aturdido. Lo siguiente que supo fue que volaba por el aire.

—Tengo que aceptar que ese último movimiento lo robé, pero a partir de aquí es todo mío. —Declaró Uchiha

Ryoshi estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. En un instante todo giraba y le movía más la cabeza. Apenas sintió las patadas y luego perdió la conciencia...

Hana intentó no reaccionar pero ese último golpe fue terrible. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y apretó los puños. Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Hayate se acercó a Ryoshi y comprobó que estuviera fuera de combate. Sasuke estaba tirado a unos metros de Ryoshi. Se notaba que había dado todo lo que tenía. Pero aún estaba consciente y Ryoshi no.

—Senju Ryoshi está fuera de combate. Ganador: Uchiha Sasuke.

En cuanto pronunció ésas palabras Hana saltó de la grada. Los ninja médicos ya se acercaban pero ella conocía lo suficiente de humanos para saber que Ryoshi solo necesitaba descansar. Lo levantó en sus brazos y se lo llevó sin decir nada...

* * *

**Cuestión de chacra.**

Naruto saltó de las gradas hacia la arena.

—Jajaja. Casi te gana.

Exclamó animado. A Sasuke le encantaba hacerse el genio, pero no era para tanto. Éste suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo. Kakashi sensei también bajó y se llevó al Uchiha a la enfermería. Se notaba que apenas había podido ganar.

Después de eso las peleas siguieron efectuando se. La siguiente pareja fueron un par de chicos de lo mas tétricos. Uno de ellos se doblaba como si no tuviera huesos. El otro era una marioneta viviente. O bueno, en realidad no pero eso había parecido. La pelea la ganó el de las marionetas que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza y guardado en un montón de vendas. El examen estaba lleno de raritos.

La siguiente pelea fue entre dos kunoichi. No conocía a ninguna pero recordaba haber visto a la de las armas junto al cejotas. Ésta la ganó la chica del abanico. Fue muy rápido, apenas se le podía llamar pelea a eso. Como cada vez, Naruto esperaba escuchar a Lee pedir su turno pero no fue así. Estaba muy ocupado ayudando a su compañera. Los nombres volvieron a sortear se. Naruto también estaba deseoso de pelear. Quería que todos vieran que era más que solo el hijo del Hokague. Su deseo se cumplió pronto.

Naruto solo vio su nombre y saltó a la arena.

—Esfuérzate Naruto-kun. —Le gritó Hinata. El volteó a mirarla y le sonrió como diciendo. "Yo, siempre". A un lado vio a Sakura. No escuchó lo que dijo pero le pareció un mensaje de ánimo. Así que le mostró su pulgar en agradecimiento.

—Deberías poner más atención a lo que de verdad importa.

Naruto volvió a mirar al centro de la arena. Ahí estaba su contrincante. Era un chico de konoha. Era uno de los compañeros de Kabuto. ¿Qué importaba? Igual tenía que vencerlo.

—Ni creas que te lo dejaré fácil por ser hijo del Hokague.

Naruto se puso serio. Como odiaba que lo conocieran por eso.

—Soy Usumaki Naruto. Para que sepas quién te derrotará. —Dijo y se puso en guardia. El enemigo rió a carcajadas y también se puso en guardia.

—¿Listos? —Preguntó el moderador.

Los dos asintieron. El contrincante atacó de frente. Naruto no tenía intención de retroceder. Chocaron los puños y... Naruto cayó sobre una rodilla. De repente se sentía cansado. Más incluso que al terminar el examen. El enemigo reía satisfecho.

—Aún no lo entiendes verdad. —Se burló el contrincante—. Parece que el nombre no da el talento.

El tipo tenía razón. Naruto no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que era cosa del enemigo. Dio una patada a su pecho y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Estaba exhausto y solo alejarse le había costado una barbaridad.

—N...Naruto-kun. —Exclamó Hinata. Su voz sonaba preocupada. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupara por él. Generalmente todo el mundo esperaba que saliera de cualquier situación fácilmente. Después de todo era el hijo primogénito del legendario rayo amarillo de konoha. Del que los enemigos huían. Ese que había detenido al kyubi cuándo atacó la aldea. Lo que nadie decía era que había dejado morir a su madre y por si fuera poco también había sellado al monstruo en sus dos hijos. Pero eso era el pasado y Naruto no tenía tiempo para el pasado.

Se levantó, rehízo su sonrisa y le mostró el pulgar a Hinata. No volteó a verla porque el cansancio se le notaba y él lo sabía. Tenía que acabar con ésto o el zorro tomaría ventaja. El enemigo volvió a atacar. Naruto esquivó sus manos pues no sabía que más hacer. Pero no podía esquivar por siempre. En algún punto los puños enemigos rosaron su cabello y Naruto se tambaleó. Se resistió de caer por que cuando una persona como él cae, solo pueden ocurrir cosas malas.

El enemigo reía. Ahora Naruto comprendía lo que estaba pasando pero ya era muy tarde. Ya le había robado mucho chacra. El enemigo ganaba velocidad mientras él se debilitaba poco a poco. Se dijo que no podía seguir así y le hablo al huésped en su cuerpo.

De pronto la torre ya no existía. Solo estaba Naruto. Frente a él, las rejas que ya conocía hacía un par de años. Y detrás los ojos llenos de odio que le habían contado tantas veces sobre aquélla vez en que su madre murió. Con lujo de detalle. Aunque Naruto creía que en realidad se saltaba puntos importantes. Como el hecho de que, sí lo hubieran dejado, el zorro habría atacado la aldea sin piedad alguna.

—Hora de pagar el alquiler zorro!

Le espetó Naruto.

—Jajaja! —Se burló kyubi —. Bien niño, tendrás mi chacra pero eso no significa que te sirva de algo. Solo le darás más poder a tu enemigo.

Una sonrisa diabólica se notaba del otro lado de las rejas. Naruto lo ignoró, ya tenía suficiente con las imágenes del día en que nació que venían junto con el chacra del monstruo. La más terrible de todas era la última y siempre se le quedaba gravada en la mente por mucho tiempo. Era aquella en la que su madre perdía el control debido a la debilidad. Enseguida aparecía su hermana, como si la señalara como culpable de lo ocurrido. Una cosa estaba clara. Kyubi odiaba a Mizuki.

Volvió a la realidad. Frente a él su enemigo reía. Estaba confiado en que ganaría. El chacra rojo del zorro salió del sello. Era como un impulso de adrenalina pero mucho más poderoso. Sabía que su rostro cambiaba al usar el chacra, así que tenía que terminar pronto. Con el impulso del Kyubi corrió hacía su enemigo. De frente, no tenía necesidad de fintas. El chico, que en realidad era más grande que Naruto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Naruto golpeó el abdomen de su enemigo. El ruido al dejarlo sin aire fue como música para sus oídos. Luego el chico del que no recordaba su nombre voló y se estrelló contra la pared.

—"Tal" no puede continuar. Ganador: Usumaki Naruto.

Ese golpe lo había dejado en ceros. Sus piernas le temblaron pero se mantuvo en pié. Se irguió entre jadeos, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y... nadie reaccionó.

Bueno eso es mentira. Hinata sonreía. Había estado a punto de aplaudir pero como sería la única en hacerlo se detuvo. Sakura, a un lado, también parecía contenta pero ella no era muy expresiva. Naruto ignoró todo y manteniendo su brillante sonrisa subió a las gradas. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Los hijos del Hokague siempre intimidan a los demás. No los culpaba, se sentían inferiores, pero ese malestar en la garganta no lo dejaba.

—Ese golpe fue impresionante.

Era el cejotas. Parecía realmente sincero. Pero Naruto ya no se confiaba.

—Si! —Dijo con presunción—. Tenía que dar un espectáculo!.

Siguió su camino con la sonrisa brillante que tanto lo caracteriza, aunque ésta vez era falsa y Naruto lo sabía...

* * *

Esto no ha terminado. Xd El capitulo era demasiado largo así que lo publicare en dos partes, inmediatamente XD

Dale al siguiente que aún falta una parte.


	10. Comienzan los enfrentamientos parte 2

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Los caminos a la luna****,** **Comienzan los enfrentamientos.** _(parte 2)_

**Perdido.**

El hijo del Hokague... era un presumido. Igual que su hermana. Pero Hotaka había notado que estuvo en problemas durante todo el combate. Lo único bueno que tenía a su favor era fuerza y rapidez. Tener un padre talentoso y un sensei como Kakashi no podía ser en vano. Ni siquiera para ese inútil. Hotaka lo siguió con la mirada hasta llegar a un lado de la otra heredera que lo fastidiaba. Hinata. Aún recordaba como lo había humillado en aquella ocasión. Claro que eran tres contra uno. Como iba a poder defenderse de eso.

Mientras recordaba, los nombres en la pantalla se volvieron a sortear. El no se enteró hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Hotaka volvió a la realidad. Koko le señalaba la pantalla. En ella había dos nombres. Uno era el suyo, el otro era... "Hyuga Hinata". Era su oportunidad. Justo ahora podía demostrar que un nombre no es suficiente para ser un buen ninja.

Se había preparado para esto desde hacía años y aún así...

—Muy bien Hinata. Demuestra les lo que puedes hacer.

Gritó Naruto. ¿Por qué tenía que gritar tanto. Hotaka no tenía más opción así que bajó. En el trayecto se cruzó con Hana sensei.

—Ten cuidado Hotaka.

Le advirtió. Como si no tuviera pensando hacer eso mismo.

—Por supuesto.

Contestó con fastidio y siguió su camino. Comprobó que aún llevaba en su porta shuriken los tres que le había prestado Koko. Estaba nervioso, no podía negar lo. Su mala suerte le había dado la oportunidad que quería en el peor momento. Esos niños de familia tenían mucha suerte.

Llegó hasta el área designada. Él moderador les recitó las reglas.

—¿Listos?

Preguntó. Hinata asintió. Pero Hotaka tenía algo que decir.

—Ésta vez sera diferente de la última.

Advirtió. Hinata lo miró. Parecía confundida. No lo recordaba. A Hotaka no le pareció raro. Por qué alguien como ella recordaría a un don nadie como Hotaka.

—Estás advertida. ¡Listo!

El moderador no tomó en cuenta nada de lo que había dicho Hotaka. Simplemente hizo una señal para que la pelea comenzara. Hotaka sacó un shuriken. Tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo. Mientras pensaba como lograr eso, Hinata activó su byakugan.

—Oh. Eres tú. —Exclamó. Luego con una sonrisa de lo más tierna siguió hablando—. Eres el chico que huyó.

Hotaka ignoró la burla. Hinata soltó una risita tímida.

—Venga Hinata. Tu puedes!

Los gritos de Naruto eran estridentes. Hotaka lanzó el primer shuriken y corrió hacia un lado. Hinata parecía distraída, pero repelió el proyectil con un golpe de puño suave. Shimura lanzó el segundo y cambió de dirección. Hyuga respondió igual que antes. La situación se repitió una tercera vez... y una cuarta, y quinta. Hotaka rehusaba los shuriken que Hinata devolvía. Para la sexta vez ya estaba lo más cerca que podía. Hinata devolvía los shuriken a una buena distancia. Shimura se guardó el último. Acumuló chacra en sus pulmones y se plantó firme en el suelo. Luego sopló.

"Fūton: Kiryū."

El jutzu salió con menos potencia de la que debería. La herida en su costado lo mataba de dolor. Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, pero Hotaka no reaccionó a tiempo. Se levantó, saltó para acortar la distancia, y lanzó el shuriken que le quedaba. Hinata se recuperó y esquivó el shuriken por poco. Él no se detuvo. Cerró la distancia aprovechando el tiempo que le tomo a Hinata levantarse y presionó con golpes y patadas. Hinata retrocedió mientras bloqueaba los ataques.

—Vamos Hinata. Dale su merecido!

Naruto seguía animando con sus gritos.

Entonces Hotaka perdió fuerza y cayó sobre una rodilla. La herida seguía molestando. Hyuga aprovechó la situación para contraatacar. Shimura desvío los golpes desde su posición en desventaja pero ella lo superó rápidamente y con un golpe en el pecho lo mandó al suelo.

La ira se le notaba en los ojos al genin. Una mancha roja se notó por su túnica remendada.

—No te levantes... Por favor. —Rogó Hinata. Naruto ya no gritaba.

Hotaka se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Su grito de dolor y desesperación resonó en la torre pero se levantó. La sangre escurría abundante regando el suelo. Él ya no razonaba. Hinata retrocedió asustada. Él la siguió aunque apenas se mantenía en pié.

Dio un paso más y... Hana lo detuvo.

—No!

Gritó Hotaka. Intentó zafarse pero Hana lo agarró con fuerza.

—Basta. —Le dijo. Tenía los ojos cristalinos—. Es suficiente Hotaka.

Él se resistió una vez más pero estaba cansado y perdiendo sangre. Se desmayó en los brazos de su sensei.

—Shimura Hotaka está descalificado por intervención de terceros. Ganadora: Hyuga Hinata...

* * *

**El camino de la culpa.**

Ino estaba impactada. Ese chico. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca creyó ver a alguien que se tomara tan enserio ésto de ser ninja. Y en la última semana había conocido a un montón de genin aterradores por lo decididos que estaban a darlo todo. No creía que ella o cualquiera de su equipo llegara a tanto.

La pantalla volvió a sortear nombres. Ino deseó que su nombre no apareciera. Miró a su alrededor. No vió a nadie que ella pudiera siquiera enfrentar, mucho menos vencer. Incluso Hinata que parecía tímida y retraída había hecho un desastre con su enemigo. El suelo de la torre aún tenía manchas rojas. Dirigió su mirada a Hinata. Estaba pálida, aunque eso podía ser su color natural. Su sensei le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Aún así no parecía realmente afectada más aya de un susto. Se preguntó como estaría ella misma en esa situación.

Entonces los nombres se detuvieron.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

—No puede ser me tocó contra una mujer.

Se quejó el compañero de Hinata.

—Apuesto a que Sakura te dará una paliza.

Le contestó el hijo del Hokague. Ino recordaba vagamente el nombre de Sakura.

—Tu cállate. Inútil.

—Jajaja. Venga Sakura dale su merecido a este tonto.

Kiba bajó de las gradas con un salto. Sakura pasó por un lado de Ino. Caminaba insegura. Intentaba ocultar su frente con un fleco que le hacía ver rara y ocultaba sus ojos.

Ino tuvo un recuerdo de esa misma niña varios años atrás. Lloraba porque le hacían burla de su frente, que era enorme. En aquella ocasión Ino tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarle, pero no se decidió. Su madre llegó y se la llevó del parque. No volvió a verla hasta que ambas entraron a la academia ninja.

Sakura siempre se alejaba de todos. De no ser por el hijo del Hokague que la llevaba a todos lados, estaría siempre sola.

Y aún así, a pesar de ser tan tímida; aunque apenas hablaba con nadie, ahí estaba. Plantada frente a Kiba con la guardia arriba. Lista para defender su sueño de ser una kunoichi. El genin ni la consideraba rival.

—Venga Sakura. —Gritó Naruto-kun—. Dale su merecido. Yo se que puedes.

El hijo del Hokague hacía lo que podía por infundir ánimo a la chica de pelo rosado.

—¿Quién fue la primera en subir ese árbol? Tú Sakura. Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada. Tú eres muy inteligente. Qué vea de lo que eres capaz.

Kiba se cansó de esperar.

—Ya es suficiente. —Dijo preparándose para atacar y se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo—. Si no te rindes ahora mismo no respondo.

—Cállate idiota. Ya verás. Te pateara el... —Kakashi sensei le dio un coscorrón a Naruto cortando su comentario. Ino vio a Sakura vacilar.

«Tu puedes»

PPensó Ino, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Entonces ocurrió, fue un momento fugaz. Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los de Ino. En ese momento Kiba atacó.

—Colmillo sobre colmillo.

Gritó y salió disparado contra la kunoichi. No parecía que Sakura fuera a reaccionar, pero lo hizo. Marcó una serie de sellos. Ino no alcanzo a ver cuáles eran. Kiba la arrolló y la pelirosa cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

—Te lo advertí. —Se disculpó Kiba. Estaba a punto de alejarse creyendo que la pelea se había acabado. Entonces el cuerpo de Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo. Kiba había atacado solo a un paquete de color rosado que explotó al terminar la sustitución. El cabello rosa se esparció por el campo de batalla. De pronto Sakura atacó por un costado. Ino no sabía que ocurría. Solo sabía que la kunoichi rosada estaba dando todo. Un kunai se enterró en el brazo de Kiba. Este se quejó, claramente estaba tan sorprendido como Ino. Sakura se alejo llevándose el kunai. La sangre brotó como de una fuente. Kiba se quejó de dolor.

—Jajaja. Te lo dije. Te dije que te daría una paliza.

Se burló Naruto. Kiba chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien tú lo pediste. Ésta vez iré con todo. ¡Akamaru!

El ninja y el ninken estaba lado a lado. Ino nunca había visto algo cómo eso. Pensó que ahora si debía rendirse. Pero Sakura seguía firme frente a ése par. Estaba tomando confianza. El mismo ataque de antes volvió a desatarse, pero ésta vez era doble. Sakura volvió a hacer la secuencia de sellos. La historia se repetía pero Sakura ya no tenía con que sustituirse. Los dos remolinos arremetieron.

Puff.

La nube de humo volvió a aparecer. Pero ésta vez no era cabello lo que atacó el par. Un montón de kunai y shuriken volaron en varias direcciones. Los jounin tuvieron qe desviar algunos que iban directo a los genin espectadores. Kiba y Akamaru no tenían esa ventaja. Las heridas en ambos no eran muy profundas pero si abundantes. Kiba miró a su ninken preocupado.

—Akamaru ¿estas bien?

Preguntó. El perro ninja gruñó de dolor, pero se levantó listo para seguir. Entonces Kiba sintió el filo de un kunai contra su garganta. Ni siquiera Ino que tenía una vista panorámica había detectado a la kunoichi. La pelea parecía decidida. Entonces Kiba se tiró a un lado. Sakura se sorprendió y no pudo reaccionar. El ninken gruñó una vez más y atacó. Ésta vez no hubo secuencia de sellos por parte de Sakura. El ataque la dejó en el suelo cansada y sin recursos.

—No me subestimes niña. —Dijo kiba con presunción—. Siempre supe dónde estabas. Puedes engañar a mis ojos pero nunca a mi olfato.

—Sakura. Levántate. ¡Vamos no puedes dejarlo así!

Señaló Naruto-kun, pero Kakashi sensei lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro. Aunque fue kiba quien explicó la razón de eso.

—No vez que ya no puede seguir. Deja de decir tonterías Naruto.

Sakura quedó inconsciente. El moderador lo confirmó.

—Haruno Sakura está fuera de combate. Ganador: Inuzuka Kiba.

Kakashi bajó a la arena antes de que los ninjas médicos llegaran a atenderla.

Ino no supo más. No sabía que hacer. Dónde demonios se había metido. Hasta la chica retraída de su clase tenía más valor que ella. Los nombres fueron elegidos. Ino vio aturdida los nombres en la pantalla.

Karakase no Keno. vs Yamanaka Ino.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Shikamaru—. Ya te toca.

Choji la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella notó su propio miedo en su compañero. Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de Shikamaru y caminó distraída hacia la arena. Cuando llegó su rival ya la esperaba.

—Ya era hora. —Dijo con fastidio. Luego pareció notar algo y agregó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo niña?

Se rió de su propio chiste. Ino volvió a la realidad. Esa chica tenía razón, pero no podía aceptarlo. Miró a su alrededor. Eran el centro de atención. Sus compañeros y su sensei le hacían señas de ánimo. Pero el resto de personas le dirigían una mirada que a Ino le pareció inquisitiva. Decidió que era mejor no tomarlos en cuenta y volvió su atención a la pelea.

El moderador preguntó si estaban listas. Su rival asintió y se puso en guardia. Ino aún estaba aturdida. El moderador volvió a preguntar. La mirada de Ino volvió a recorrer el lugar buscando algo que no sabía lo que era. Su valor quizá. El moderador preguntó por tercera vez.

Desesperada, Ino agachó la cabeza. En el suelo había restos de cabello rosa. Ni siquiera sabía que la chica se había cortado el cabello. Dónde lo había hecho. No podía ser en la torre pues el largo no cambió en ningún momento. ¿Significaba que al cortarlo había tomado la precaución de guardarlo por cualquier eventualidad?

De repente fue muy consciente de su propio cabello. Era largo y bien cuidado. Recordó a todas las kunoichi que estaban en el examen. La mayoría lo usaba cortó. Hinata, la prima de Sasuke, la chica que tenía enfrente. Incluso Sakura se había dado cuenta de eso. Estaba rodeada de ninjas, pero... ¿Qué era ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, si ni siquiera era capaz de sacrificar su cabello por la misión?

Recordó la recolección de rollos. Shikamaru había hecho un plan donde ella no hacía más que el jutzu de su familia y solo cuando Choji y él ya habían reducido a uno de los enemigos.

La invadió un sentimiento que nunca había sentido. Al principio lo confundió con ira, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era asi.

—¡Yamanaka! —Apremió el moderador—. ¿Estás lista?

Ino levantó la mirada. Sacó un kunai del porta shuriken. Fue un movimiento fluido y veloz. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar cortó su cabello y tiró el kunai a su espalda. Tenía su cola de caballo en la mano. Había cortado por encima del lazo que la sostenía, así que se mantuvo junto, aunque no muy estable. Todos a su alrededor la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero eso no le importó. La chica frente a ella la miraba de la misma manera y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Shikamaru no era el único que podía hacer estrategias. Lanzó su cabello esparciendo lo por la arena.

—¡Estoy lista! —Exclamó.

La chica de la arena miró el cabello en el suelo. Parecía sospechar algo, así que Ino tuvo que actuar un poco.

—No soy una niña. Yo también puedo deshacerme del cabello si me estorba. —Dijo bien alto, quizá demasiado, y soltó una risa estridente. Escucho una exclamación de fastidio de Shikamaru. Bien, si lo había engañando a él, entonces también a la chica al frente. Ésta la miró anonadada. Luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Eres una idiota. Y yo creyendo que tenías algo en mente. —Dijo y volvió a reír.

Eso fastidió a Ino. Sabía que era bueno para su plan, pero... ¿De verdad tenía que burlarse tanto? Eso hizo que perdiera una muy buena oportunidad. La pelea ya había empezado y podía atacarla mientras estaba distraída. Desafortunada mente pensó en eso cuando la kunoichi ya se recuperaba de la risa.

Ambas se pusieron en guardia. Antes de que la otra hiciera nada, Ino corrió a su alrededor. La chica la miró confundida. Se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a su espalda y puso sus manos en posición para realizar el jutzu de su clan.

«Venga Shikamaru. Dime lo idiota que soy.» Pensó esperanzada. Su estrategia dependía en gran medida de eso. Shikamaru no la decepcionó.

—¡Ino! No hagas tonterías, ese jutzu necesita de compañeros para funcionar.

Le gritó. Su contrincante sonrió y la señaló con su mano. No sabía que estaba pensando pero debía ser algo tan inverosímil como lo del resto de competidores. No se equivocó. La mano se separó en dos. Ino se tiró a un lado. No sabía lo que pasaría pero era lo que tenía planeado.

Del brazo partido en dos salieron agujas que se clavaron en la pared detrás de ella. Eso la distrajo un segundo. Cuando devolvió su atención a la pelea su contrincante esta frente a ella. La golpeó con el mismo brazos de antes. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la dejó medio aturdida. Tuvo que rodar por el suelo para huir de las arremetidas. Después de tres o cuatro golpes más, la de la arena; Keno si no recordaba mal, le dio un respiro. Ino jaló un hilo delgado que había escondido Entre las hebras de su cabello al cortarlo. Su kunai salió disparado y se enterró en la espalda de la kunoichi, que no se lo esperaba. Mientras se quejaba e intentaba sacarlo, Ino aprovechó.

—Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Exclamó con las manos en la posición apropiada. Keno se sorprendió y se tiró a un lado. Por un momento ambas se quedaron en el suelo. El moderador no sabía que hacer. La sala estaba en silencio...

Una de ellas se levantó. Era Keno. Estaba magullada y adolorida pero consciente. Ruidos de asombro se escucharon provenientes del equipo 6. Keno se olvidó del kunai y se acercó a Ino decidida a terminar con la pelea. Cuando estaba a unos pasos Ino se levantó y volvió a jalar el kunai. El lazo se rompió pero Keno cayó al suelo con la sangre saliendo abundante de su espalda. Ino apuntó a Keno con ambas manos. Keno uso su prótesis para lo mismo. Ambas dispararon. Keno un par de agujas. Ino su jutzu.

Los presentes siguieron en silencio, expectantes. Keno volvió a levantarse. Esta vez no hubo lamentos ni celebraciones. La chica levantó su mano.

—Me rindo!

Dijo alto y claro. Enseguida volvió a caer. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando. Dos chicos intentaron correr a la arena. Shikamaru quería ayudar a Ino pero Azuma lo detuvo por que la pelea no había terminado aún. Takeo pensó lo mismo pero con Keno como objetivo. Su sensei. Un jounin de la arena, bajito y con el semblante calmado, lo detuvo por la misma razón. El Moderador se acercó a las contrincantes. Ino abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse. Un mareo repentino la detuvo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. En ésta tenía un par de agujas enterradas. Enseguida vómito todo lo que había desayunado y volvió a desmayarse...

El Moderador revisó a Ino. Estaba fuera de combate. La otra chica se recuperó y miró a su alrededor confundida. Todo el mundo esperaba su decisión. Lo pensó por un momento y al final decidió.

—Karakase no Keno se ha rendido. —La chica abrió la boca incrédula. De la sorpresa no pudo ni reclamar—. Yamanaka Ino no puede continuar. No hay ganadora en este enfrentamiento...

* * *

**Ojos que lo ven todo. **_(avance)_

Koko había seguido a Hana hasta la enfermería. No le importó que pudieran llamarla para pelear, de cualquier manera sus compañeros no había pasado. Podían intentarlo juntos de nuevo. Hotaka era atendido por el ninja médico de la noche anterior.

—Siempre hacen locuras. Y luego es uno el que tiene que hacer maravillas para salvar les el pellejo. —Se quejó, pero sus manos se movían con precisión.

Hana servía de ayudante debido a su experiencia veterinaria.

Ryoshi dormía en una habitación contigua. Koko se dijo que lo visitaría en cuanto Hotaka estuviera fuera de peligro. El ninja terminó su trabajo y se quitó los guantes llenos de sangre.

—Mejorará. Siempre que no haga demasiado esfuerzo. Debo admitir que el chico Senju hizo un buen trabajo ayer. De lo contrario éste niño no habría llegado tan lejos.

Luego miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía público.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Reprendió a Koko—. Fuera. ¿No ves que esta delicado? Llévate a tu alumna Inuzuka. Este chico tiene que descansar.

Hana se disculpó aunque claramente seguía preocupada por sus alumnos. Hizo una reverencia y salió llevándose a Koko.

—Estará bien...

Dijo distraída mirando hacia dentro de la habitación donde descansaba Hotaka. Koko se quedó un tiempo a su lado. No se preocupó por el examen. Solo quería asegurarse de que sus compañeros... no, sus amigos, se recuperarían. Al final el médico tuvo que salir para que lo dejaran trabajar en paz.

—Cuidare bien de él. No se preocupen. —Dijo con una voz tranquilizadora—. ¡Venga! Yo les avisaré si algo pasa.

No tuvieron más remedio que alejarse. Hana llevó a Koko hasta el primer piso. Aún faltaba una pelea para el equipo 11.

Por el camino se cruzaron con un par de ninjas cargando a un chico con los brazos sangrantes. También vieron a un chico de lentes, un Aburame a juzgar por su vestimenta, volviendo a las gradas.

En la arena esperaba Neji, todo arrogancia y presunción. En la pantalla los nombres para el enfrentamiento ya se habían elegido.

—Por última vez. Uchiha Koko. Si no se presenta, será descalificada.

Anunció el moderador. Neji le dirigió una mirada. Parecía saber dónde estaba...

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Notas:

Por fin las preliminares. Hacía rato que quería escribir estos enfrentamientos. Confieso que no los tenía claros hasta que estuvieron completos y aún después de eso tuve que dar retoques, pero ahora que los leo, uff. Estoy contento la verdad. Bueno nos leemos en un mes, que aún faltan varios combates.

Suerte, bye.


	11. capitulo 8: continúan las preliminares

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Los caminos a la luna****, continúan las preliminares.**

**El viajero.**

Uchiha y Hyuga. Ambos genin estaban ya en la arena, frente a frente. El Moderador soltaba un montón de palabrería, Neji miraba con esos ojos fríos a su contrincante, Koko era una estatua de marfil. Esos dos tenían historia, durante la academia Neji siempre había sido mejor que ella en todo. Koko se decía a si misma que no importaba pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía muchas ganas de cerrarle esos ojos muertos a golpes. Aunque, el hecho de que fuera su prima quién mando al hospital a Hotaka tenía también su propio peso.

—¿Listos?

Preguntó el moderador, ninguno de los dos lo tomó en cuenta.

—¿Crees en el destino? —La cuestionó él, pero no esperó a que contestara—. Yo sí. Es muy real y todos somos regidos por eso. Yo siempre seré de la rama secundaria, Hinata de la principal. Y tú, tú siempre estarás detras de mí. Eso es así. Es inevitable y entre más rápido lo aceptemos, será mejor para todos.

Koko no tenía paciencia para discursos solo una cosa en mente, desquitar esa ira que la llenaba con alguien.

—¡Lista! —Le contestó al moderador.

—¡Listo! —La imitó Neji.

El moderador hizo una señal, Neji activo su dojutzu, Koko ya conocía un poco sus capacidades. Corrió directo hacia él mientras sacaba un par de shuriken, estos surcaron el aire cuando solo quedaban dos metros de separación. Neji desvió ambos, luego Koko lo atacó con sus puños, él no reaccionó. Koko lo atravesó y desapareció en el proceso, la Koko real seguía en su sitio.

—Te lo dije. —Neji no estaba ni un poco alterado—. Siempre estarás por debajo de mi.

La kunoichi volvió a atacar, ésta vez con un par de kunai, a diferencia de Neji ella estaba visiblemente molesta. Dio dos tajos que Neji esquivó, le siguieron una secuencia de golpes, todos bloqueados por el puño suave.

Optó por volver a los kunai, sólo cortó el aire. El genin era muy hábil, pero eso estaba dentro de su plan, en cuanto considero que su enemigo estaba lo suficientemente desequilibrado, lanzó un kunai detrás de otro. Neji esquivó el primero pero sin darse cuenta se puso en la trayectoria del otro, se vio obligado a usar una palma de aire para repeler el segundo y Koko atacó con su jutzu de fuego.

"Flor del fénix"

Las bolas de fuego rodearon a Neji, quien saltó hacia atrás, pero el fuego quemó una parte de sus mangas y faltó poco para que alcanzara sus manos.

Koko lo persiguió aprovechando que su atención estaba en otra cosa, los golpes volvieron a chocar. Ambos eran buenos en lo que hacían pero ella siempre se centró en el genjutzu, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para competir con el puño suave y el chico Hyuga ganaba terreno con cada golpe, en algún punto Uchiha simplemente no consiguió igualar la velocidad de su oponente. Neji golpeó con precisión, dos, tres, cuatro golpes en un brazo. La chica sintió claramente como su brazo perdía fuerza, otro golpe a su pecho y Koko voló hacia atrás.

—Antes eras más un reto. —Apuntó el chico burlándose. Koko se levantó, su brazo derecho era prácticamente inútil.

—Creo que ustedes los Uchiha no son gran cosa sin sus ojos. ¿Por qué aún no los usas? Me estás sub estimando.

—Eso no te importa. —Contestó ella. Sabía que sin usar el Sharingan tenía muy pocas posibilidades pero estaba decidida a no volver a usar ese poder que era más una maldición.

Realizó una secuencia de sellos pues si no la hacía ahora, más adelante probablemente no podría. Neji seguía en guardia, esperando alguna acción de su rival. Ella lanzó varios kunai uno tras otro, ninguno le dio muchos problemas a él. A mitad de la serie Koko comenzó a acompañarlos con papeles explosivos. Para Neji no fue un gran cambio pero los jounin tenían que asegurarse de que las explosiones no alcanzaran al resto de genin.

Entonces Koko puso su plan en marcha...

**Neji.**

¿Esa chica idiota realmente estaba intentando pelear contra él sin usar su Sharingan? Era casi un insulto. Quizá no importaba cuando iban a la academia, pero de eso hacía un año, Neji había avanzado mucho desde entonces. Aunque no debía quejarse, simplemente la pelea sería más sencilla. Repeler los kunai no era gran cosa, necesitaba esforzarse para alcanzar la velocidad necesaria en los puños pero aparte de eso, con el byakugan podía verlos sin importar de dónde vinieran o si había humo en la sala. Koko debería saber eso después de sus enfrentamientos antes de graduarse, así que estaba intentando algo más.

Podía ver incluso a los jounin haciendo malabares para desviar los kunai que se acercaban peligrosamente a los otros genin. Uno estuvo a punto de golpear al hijo del Hokague pero Hinata lo desvió sin que nadie se diera cuenta... excepto Neji, él lo veía todo, era su orgullo más grande.

Por fin Koko hizo su jugada. Los kunai se detuvieron. Dentro del humo Neji pudo ver varios clones. Se preparó mientras se preguntaba si ella realmente creía que lo vencería de esa manera. El humo se dispersó. Estaba rodeado con cerca de 20 clones. Era algo inverosímil. Neji se había dado cuenta del engaño no solo por la cantidad sino que podía ver los cuatro, no, tres clones reales entre las ilusiones. Aunque tenía que reconocer que estaba usando algo nuevo.

Al unísono, tanto ilusiones como clones lanzaron kunai. Éstos no eran fáciles de distinguir pero con saber que tipo de copia lo había lanzado Neji esperaba poder detener todos los reales. Desvió tres proyectiles y dejó pasar el resto. Más que una pelea para Neji era como un entrenamiento. Debía concentrarse pero ningún ataque le preocupaba en realidad.

En la siguiente tanda hizo lo mismo pero algo falló. Solo uno de los kunai se desvío. De pronto no estaba seguro de que copias era clones y cuáles eran ilusiones. En la tercera y la cuarta ningún arma se desvío. Aún así siguió intentándolo pero durante un par de rondas más todas las armas siguieron siendo falsas. Se preguntó cuánto chacra gastaba ese genjutzu. Quizá solo necesitaba esperar a que Koko se cansara.

En la siguiente ronda sacó dos kunai para no gastar su chacra con el puño suave. Ésta vez dos de los ataques chocaron contra sus armas. Otra ronda, Neji se preparó, los kunai chocaron... No está vez todos eran iluciones pero aún así seguían siendo ataques. Koko había disfrazado su jutzu flor del fénix en los ataques. Las bolas de fuego incendiaron su ropa. Neji apagó las flamas que comenzaban a atravesar la tela. Sintió el calor en su piel. El jutzu hizo daño antes de que él pudiera apagarlo por completo. Durante el descuido las copias se acercaron. Neji golpeó a la más cercana en un acto reflejo pero solo la atravesó. Intentó calmarse y poner distancia entre el y su enemigo. Saltó hacia atrás pero las copias lo siguieron.

«Es un genjutzu»

Se recordó con reproche. Se concentró en el byakugan para identificar cada tipo de copia. Así vio a Koko frente a él, una capa de chacra la cubría haciéndola invisible a ojos normales. No sabía si era un clon o la real, solo sabía que no era una ilusión. Le había hecho el mismo truco de la academia solo que un poco más elaborado. Se reprendió por haber caído en un truco así. La Koko al frente lo atacó. Él bloqueó el golpe y lo devolvió. Era un clon pues desapareció con un puff. Aún así tenía otras tres a su alrededor.

Olvidó las ilusiones y se concentró en los clones. Las tres lo atacaron. Casi lograron abrumarlo. Bloqueaba golpes con su puño suave pero eran demasiados. Una alcanzó a pasar su defensa y le dio un golpe de lleno en la cara. Neji saltó hacia atrás medio aturdido. Los clones le pisaban los talones. Bloqueó el golpe del más cercano y sin importarle los otros dos, atacó al estómago. El clon desapareció pero los otros dos lo patearon tirándolo al suelo.

Neji se levantó rápidamente y sin perderlos de vista. Volvieron a intentar abrumarlo pero ésta vez solo eran dos. Tardó un momento en retomar el ritmo y cuando lo logró hizo desaparecer al tercero. El último debía ser la koko real. Intercambiaron ataques un par de veces. Neji la superó rápidamente y, tras una bien ejecutada secuencia de golpes, logró inutilizar el brazo izquierdo de su contrincante.

Entonces...

Puff.

También desapareció. Neji se sorprendió. Concentró su atención en el byakugan pero ya era tarde, Koko estaba detrás de él. No pudo hacer nada, ella lo atrapó. Pasó los brazos por debajo de sus hombros, luego hacia detrás de su cabeza y cruzó los dedos por su nuca.

Estaba inmovilizado. No parecía que ella tuviera alguna manera de atacarlo, quizá quería obligarlo a rendirse, no se detuvo a averiguarlo.

Usó el hakkesho kaiten (rotacion celestial). Era una técnica del clan que aún no dominaba pero le serviría para liberarse.

El delicado equilibrio que necesitaba al expulsar chacra para completar el jutzu se le fue de las manos, ya contaba con eso. Una primera fisura en la cúpula de chacra detonó muchas más, pronto el flujo se descontroló, la acumulación fue demasiada y por fin llegó la explosión. Todo esto en menos de un segundo.

Ambos contrincantes salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

Neji se levantó, estaba magullado y adolorido por todo el cuerpo, su byakugan aún seguía activo, así pudo ver a Koko. Ella también se levantó, pero sostenía su brazo derecho como si lo tuviera dislocado, estaba agitada y su chacra era muy bajo.

—Te lo dije. —Le habló sin voltear a mirarla—. El destino se impone siempre, nos pasa a todos, a ti, a mi... Incluso a ese idiota de Hotaka. Siempre esforzándose por ser algo más de lo que nunca ha sido ni será. —Mientras hablaba miró hacia arriba, justo frente a él, sobre la grada, estaba parada Hinata—. El destino nos alcanza sin importar quién seamos. No importa cuánto te empeñes en ocultar la verdad, tarde o temprano te estallará en la cara.

Los primos Hyuga cruzaron miradas. Koko estaba que echaba chispas, justo como Neji esperaba al mencionar a Hotaka, Uchiha lo atacó descuidadamente. Él la esquivó moviéndose a un lado y girando un cuarto de vuelta, quedaron de frente.

—Ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas. —Exclamó listo para ejecutar el jutzu más peligroso de su clan. Un jutzu mortal—.

—Dos palmas, cuatro palmas... —Cada golpe era preciso cerrando los puntos de chacra de Koko, si conectaba todos los golpes ella moriría seguramente...

—Dieciséis palmas, treinta y dos palmas...

Justo cuando estaba por conectar los últimos golpes, los jounin intervinieron. Kakashi detuvo su mano derecha, Guy lo agarro por el torso alejándolo de Koko. Kurenai y Azuma estaban a los lados, pues reaccionaron más lentamente. Hana abrazo a su alumna protegiéndola con su cuerpo y detuvo la mano izquierda, que era la siguiente en la secuencia de golpes. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, la mayoría conocía las consecuencias de esa técnica y los que no, las intuían.

En medio del silencio Hana soltó a Neji y cargó a Koko, la joven escurría sangre por la comisura de la boca y tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban negros, no había usado el sharingan a pesar de todo. Su sensei no esperó al veredicto de Hayate, sino que la llevó a la enfermería rápidamente...

* * *

**El camino del siervo.**

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese chico? Se preguntó Nara. Si que tenía traumas para llegar hasta ese extremo en un examen. Que bueno que no lo habían enfrentado aquella vez en el bosque. Lo vio subir hasta su lugar en las gradas y recargarse de la pared como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo esto era un fastidio, esperaba que terminara pronto para poder irse a relajar a su casa.

El moderador anuncio la obvia victoria del Hyuga y los nombres volvieron a sortear se. Entonces su nombre apareció en la pantalla junto con el de una chica que no conocía. Naruto se burló de él por su contrincante y Kiba lo miró como diciendo: te comprendo amigo.

—Que fastidio. —Soltó casi como un suspiro. Luego bajó hasta la arena que estaba hecha un desastre por las peleas recientes mientras Azuma sensei intentaba animarlo.

La chica del sonido contra quién se iba a enfrentar también se burló, él solamente quería terminar rápido y sin mucho drama. Puso en práctica la estrategia que venía pensando desde que bajó de las gradas. No fue complicado pues la chica lo subestimaba. La atrapó con sus sombras y el resto es historia.

—Ganador: Nara Shikamaru. —Anunció el moderador.

—Que fastidio. —Dijo él alejándose de la arena.

Cuando llegó a su lugar en las gradas escuchó al chico raro, que era una copia en miniatura de Guy sensei, desear que no le tocará pelear. ¿A caso estaba haciendo berrinche?

Los nombres se detuvieron. El chico abrió un ojo para espiar. Al ver los nombres cayo abatido.

—No. —Lo escuchó decir. —Creí que si deseaba lo contrario, esta vez si me tocaría. Shikamaru casi llevo una mano a su frente. Ese chico realmente era idiota.

Los nombres anunciaron el siguiente enfrentamiento.

Sabaku no Gaara vs Ryusa no Satoshi.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño con los ojos delineados en negro y la calabaza en la espalda, parecía con ganas de matar. Shikamaru lo notó a pesar de que no ponía mucha atención, le provocó un escalofrío. El otro se veía bastante más grande, llevaba en su cuerpo partes de una armadura de madera. Lucían desgastadas y remendadas aquí y ayá. Antes de bajar, el jounin a su espalda lo detuvo y le dijo algo. El otro chico estaba impaciente tanto que, quién sabe cómo, lanzó el tapón de su calabaza para apremiar a su contrincante. El de la armadura detuvo el golpe con una de sus placas de madera. A Shikamaru le pareció que usaba algo similar al de la marioneta. Los dos contrincantes se miraron intensamente. El de las placas de madera saltó de la grada decidido. Su sensei agitó la cabeza...

* * *

**El camino de la locura.**

Su oportunidad había llegado. Por fin cobraría venganza. El moderador dijo lo suyo. Casi era una costumbre, los chicos lo ignoraron.

—¿Recuerdas a Yoshio? —Preguntó Satoshi. Parecía calmado pero sus ojos delataban la ira que bullía en su interior.

—No. —Respondió ansioso Gaara, aunque era por la perspectiva de la pelea—. ¿Debería? Seguramente era un don nadie que me hizo sentir más vivo. Jajajaja.

La carcajada de Gaara fue desquiciada. Eso solo hizo que el enojo se notara más en el rostro de Satoshi.

—¡Maldito!

La furia pudo más que él. Casi atacó a Gaara antes de que el moderador diera la indicación. Este lo detuvo, luego preguntó si estaban listos. Gaara asintió al igual que Satoshi y la pelea comenzó.

La arena salió de la calabaza y rodeó a Gaara. Satoshi sacó algunas agujas de sus bolsillos. Lanzó cuatro que fueron detenidas por la arena. Gaara ni se había movido. Satoshi siguió lanzando agujas. Cada vez eran detenidas, pero el seguía con ese ataque. Sacaba agujas y las lanzaba. Cuatro, ocho, dieciséis. Nada tenía sentido, Satoshi parecía un necio atacando con una acción que claramente era ineficaz.

—¿A caso eres estúpido? —Preguntó Gaara. Se estaba hartando del juego. Satoshi no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió con las agujas. Gaara se hartó del todo.

—Ya es suficiente. Acabaré con esto de una buena vez.

Señaló al enemigo con su mano y la arena respondió. Satoshi esquivó como pudo y volvió a insistir con las agujas.

—Maldito. —Gritó Gaara frustrado. La batalla no era lo que estaba esperando. Juntó más arena y lanzó ataques más elaborados intentando atrapar a su rival. Satoshi siguió esquivando pero ya no podía lanzar sus agujas. La arena lo perseguía sin tregua. En una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer pero se sostuvo con las placas de madera. La arena envolvió una y se la trago. Luego siguió persiguiendo a Satoshi.

El chico siguió saltando de un lado a otro. La pelea era más entre la arena y él que contra Gaara.

—Tú me aburres mucho. —Dijo irritado. Utilizó toda la arena para rodear a Satoshi. Éste ya no tenía a donde huir. La arena lo envolvió como a la placa de madera. Pronto estuvo cubierto por completo.

—Ya era hora. —Gaara se estaba aburriendo. Un poco de sangre lo haría sentir vivo.

—Entierro de arena. —Exclamó.

La arena hizo presión, pero la sangre no llovió como otras tantas veces. El chico estaba consternado. No sabía que estaba pasando.

La arena se removió, como un huevo a punto de eclosionar. Las placas de madera salieron volando por todas partes liberando a Satoshi de la prisión. Como si se burlarse, lanzó ocho agujas más hacia Gaara. La arena lo defendió pero se estaba enfadando. Era la primera vez que su ataque no surtía efecto.

—Jajaja. —Rio Satoshi—. ¿Qué pasa? No eres tan rudo como esperaba.

La burla enfureció a Gaara. La arena reaccionó al enfado y volvió a acosar a Satoshi. Él reunió la madera y volvió a comenzar el ciclo. La arena lo acorraló y lo cubrió.

—¡Entierro de arena!

Pero la sangre seguía ausente. Las placas volaron y Satoshi volvió a lanzar agujas.

—Jajaja. Sentirás la desesperación de la impotencia monstruo, solo entonces acabaré contigo.

Ésta vez Satoshi sonaba más siniestro, casi más que el mismo Gaara. Esté siguió atacando pero estaba claramente afectado, su arena no era del todo efectiva y mientras tanto Satoshi seguía con sus agujas.

La arena volvió a envolverlo pero ésta vez el genin fue más rápido. Escapó por poco del ataque aunque sus placas se quedaron atrapadas en la arena. Gaara la hizo retroceder satisfecho dejando a su enemigo sin su protección, pero éste no parecía preocupado, es más, incluso seguía sonriendo.

La arena regreso a donde su dueño quien comenzó a preguntarse por la reacción tan relajada de Satoshi.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Gaara.

—Es tu fin. —Le respondió.

Hizo algunos movimientos con sus dedos y las placas de madera reaccionaron liberando su veneno.

En poco tiempo el veneno se extendió por toda la arena dejándola impregnada por completo. Gaara lo notó, la arena perdía fuerza y rapidez, era más pesada. Se le debió notar lo confundido, porque Satoshi le aclaró las cosas.

—Es un veneno que cree especialmente para ti. —Le dijo muy relajado, lo que enfureció a Gaara—. Reacciona con chacra. Por lo que se, esa arena esta mezclada con el tuyo, eso será tu perdición.

Satoshi volvió a mover sus dedos atrayendo la madera hacia si mismo. La arena no opuso resistencia, estaba pastosa, como masilla. Enseguida el ataque comenzó, las placas rodearon a Gaara. Éste se cubrió con su arena pero la madera siguió rodeándolo.

Desesperado, el menor se envolvió en la arena como si fuera un huevo. Su contrincante ya esperaba eso, volvió a mover los dedos. Un grito de dolor llenó la sala. Eran las agujas que se habían quedado perdidas entre los granos de arena, a la orden de Satoshi habían salido disparadas contra el genin dentro clavándose por todo su cuerpo. Por fuera las placas seguían corrompiendo la defensa de Gaara. Poco a poco la arena se desmoronó dejando ver al chico en su interior, las agujas lo cubrían como si de un puerco espín se tratara. La cara del agredido ya no parecía amenazante en cambio reflejaba otra sensación.

—¿Sientes eso? —Preguntó Satoshi mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su venganza—. Es miedo, pero no te preocupes no lo sentirás por mucho tiempo...

* * *

**Descenso.**

Matsukimaru conocía bien la historia entre Satoshi y Gaara a pesar de que no estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió. Después de todo, era el sensei de su equipo.

Aquél día estaban volviendo de una misión que duró casi una semana. Hacia más de un año de eso. No fue gran cosa. Una misión de rango "C" en la que tenían que buscar una fuente de agua para un pueblito perdido en el desierto. Larga pero no exigente.

Matsukimaru se separó de su equipo por el papeleo y se enteró de los acontecimientos más adelante de la propia voz de Satoshi.

Yoshio y él habían acompañado a Takeo a su casa para después dirigirse a la propia. Eran primos así que compartían distrito. Podían llegar hasta sus viviendas prácticamente juntos.

Puede que fueran ninjas pero seguían siendo niños, iban distraídos jugando entre ellos al buscador, un juego típico del pueblo donde habían hecho la misión.

A mitad de camino se toparon con Gaara y sus hermanos. Por un descuido Satoshi se tropezó y chocó con kankuro. Éste le reclamo por reflejo sin contar con la reacción de su hermano.

Satoshi no se disculpó, tenía muy reciente la emoción de la misión cumplida y se sentía un ninja de temer. Además, se habían estado entrenando para los exámenes próximos y se sentían invencibles.

Entonces Gaara se metió en la ecuación...

Apartó de un empujón brusco a kankuro y miró a Satoshi con esos ojos demoníacos. Las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente, los dos genin estaban decididos a no retroceder.

Kankuro y Temari intentaron hacer entrar en razón a su hermano a pesar del miedo que le tenían, nada resultó. Pero Yoshio estaba presente.

Era un chico al que no le gustaba la violencia, algo muy raro en un ninja. Se interpuso entre Gaara y su primo.

—Las personas alrededor miraban como idiotas. —Había dicho Satoshi con resentimiento.

Gaara no estaba dispuesto a irse sin un poco de sangre. Matsukimaru deseó más de una vez haber estado presente, haber pospuesto el papeleo hasta unas horas más tarde, así podría haber hecho algo. En parte era su culpa.

Satoshi describió la escena muy gráficamente.

El sol caía directo sobre sus cabezas. Los hermanos de Gaara intentaban, aterrados, llevárselo del lugar. Yoshio tenía una mano en el pecho de cada uno de los genin, dirigió su mirada conciliadora a Satoshi. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la arena lo envolvió. Sus ojos reflejaron confusión. La sombra fue tragándose su cara mientras la expresión en su rostro se tornaba en una de horror.

Satoshi no pudo hacer nada, estaba paralizado. Gaara soltó esa frase que ya todos conocemos bien. La arena se removió, durante un segundo se escuchó un grito ahogado dentro de la esfera. La mano de Yoshio seguía aferrada al pecho de Satoshi. Él estaba tan cerca que escuchó claramente a los huesos rompiéndose. La sangre salpicó todo su alrededor. El brazo de Yoshio colgaba de su ropa como un adorno grotesco. Gaara reía satisfecho.

La sangre no lo había alcanzado gracias a la protección que le brindaba la arena. Parecía uno de esos niños del pueblo habiendo ganado al buscador, un niño completamente inocente, pero la verdad era otra totalmente.

Satoshi miró a su sensei cuando le dijo éstas palabras.

—¡Es un demonio aunque no lo parezca, y voy a matarlo!

Matsukimaru no estaba de acuerdo con ese sentimiento pero si esos dos se llegaban a encontrar prefería que Satoshi pudiera defenderse. Por esa razón le había enseñado el arte del marionetismo creado por su tatarabuelo.

Por lo que estaba viendo Satoshi no solo lo había aprendido sino que lo había modificado específicamente para el estilo de Gaara. Lo estaba superando de una manera abrumadora. Si las cosas seguían así, Gaara dejaría salir al monstruo que tenía dentro.

Estaba a punto de saltar a la arena y detener la pelea a pesar de que su alumno era quién estaba ganando, cuando Baki se acercó a él.

—Detén esto antes de que ese idiota arruine nuestros planes. —Le susurró.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —Le preguntó con una voz serena aunque por dentro estaba que le hervía la sangre. Ese tipo le caía mal. Era sensato y algunas veces hasta buena persona, pero lo que le estaba haciendo a sus alumnos era imperdonable.

—Sabes perfectamente que Gaara debe llegar a la siguiente fase. —Su colega se contuvo de gritar por muy poco.

Eso le agradó, no podía darle su merecido pero sacarlo de sus casillas era casi igual de satisfactorio. En ese momento Satoshi se preparaba para su ataque final. La arena de Gaara apenas podía moverse para protegerlo. Satoshi había formado su serpiente, aunque era más pequeña que antes y con agujeros por todo el cascarón. Miró al tipo a la cara. La tenía roja a pesar de que se mantenía firme y con los brazos cruzados casualmente.

—Lo haré. —Le dijo calmadamente, con toda la intención de hacerlo estallar—. Pero no por que lo pides, sino por que no quiero que Satoshi se convierta en un monstruo como Gaara.

Matsukimaru saltó a detener la batalla justo en el momento en que la arena de Gaara se levantaba para un ataque desesperado. Satoshi pudo haberlo esquivado, pero a pesar de lo qué pensaba sobre su colega de la arena, los de konoha tampoco le caían bien...

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno, bueno, quiero reacciones. Si estás leyendo esto es porque algo te hace sentir la historia. Así que suelta lo todo. ;P

Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Bye, suerte.


	12. Capitulo 9: Rock Lee

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto o están basados en su obra.

* * *

**Los caminos a la luna, Rock Lee.**

**El camino del ninja.**

Kakashi pudo verlo.

El jounin de la arena detuvo la pelea en el mejor momento para su alumno, ¿por qué?

No había necesitado del sharingan, de hecho Hayate también se había dado cuenta y estaba sin habla viendo la escena sin saber que hacer.

—Kakashi sensei. —Le habló Naruto. Si incluso él había notado algo raro entonces no había duda—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién ganó? ¿Por qué detuvieron la pelea?

Kakashi explicó a su alumno sin dejar de ver la arena.

—El ganador lo tiene que determinar Hayate. Sobre porque detuvieron la pelea solo el capitán del equipo sabe por qué. Supongo que no quería dejar que su alumno matara a otro.

—Mmmm! Ya veo. —Dijo Naruto asintiendo como si descubriera un significado oculto en las palabras de Kakashi.

Eso no era muy probable pero sí había algo detrás. Una segunda posibilidad. Los de la arena querían a Gaara en las finales. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

Entonces Kakashi recordó a Orochimaru, a Kabuto, la rapidez del equipo de la arena al terminar el examen. Claramente tenían habilidades por encima de un genin común. Dirigió su mirada al sensei del chico de la calabaza. Intentaba que no se notara pero estaba preocupado. Incluso sin el Sharingan podía notar el sudor en la parte visible de su rostro.

—Ryusa no Satoshi está descalificado por intervención de terceros. —Anunció Hayate un poco inseguro. —Ganador: Sabaku no Gaara.

El chico Ryusa peleaba con su sensei, no se escuchaba nada de lo que decían pero se notaba por sus ademanes. De un tirón brusco se zafó del agarre del jounin y se alejó levantando las piezas de su marioneta con los hilos de chacra. Mientras tanto, el sensei de Gaara bajó a revisarlo. Éste se notaba mal herido pero apartó la mano de su sensei con un manotazo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el contrincante, como si quisiera seguir peleando a pesar de que ya había ganado. Su arena le seguía el paso a duras penas, la estrategia del otro funcionó de maravilla.

Solo unos metros lo separaban de Satoshi, quién sin apartar la mirada del frente se dirigía a su lugar en las gradas. El sensei de Gaara estaba estupefacto a diferencia de su colega. Gaara hizo un ademan, como si le ordenara a su arena un ataque pero se vio frustrado por el jounin de baja estatura, Matsukimaru si no recordaba mal. Su baja estatura quedó en segundo plano, sus ojos refulgian decididos. Su brazo, que había repelido el ataque de la arena, estaba partido en 4; era una prótesis igual a la de su alumna. Gaara estaba aturdido, claramente muy pocas personas le habían negado algo de manera tan firme. Indignado, uardó la arena en la calabaza de su espalda y se dirigió a su lugar. Por fin la tención se disipó y los dos jounin de la arena siguieron los pasos de sus respectivos alumnos.

Pero Kakashi no se relajó. Tenía algo que hacer así que echó a andar, solo Naruto se fijó en eso.

—Kakashi sensei. ¿Por qué se va? Aún faltan peleas.

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

—Aa...! No me voy Naruto. Tengo que ir al baño. —Contestó mientras sacaba el icha icha. Se fue con una mano en el bolsillo y leyendo el libro con la otra. Volvió unos minutos después.

Mientras regresaba a su lugar escuchó el grito de alegría de Rock Lee que festejaba su turno de pelear.

—Que bien. ¡Por fin es mi turno!

—¡Dalo todo Lee! —Exclamó Guy animando a su alumno. Kakashi se detuvo a medio camino, estaba interesado en como había hecho su compañero para hacer un ninja de ese chico, según recordaba no tenía talento alguno. Guy se lo había dicho cuando recién se convirtió en su sensei, aunque también había asegurado que tenía mucho espíritu y que llegaría lejos.

Lee saltó de la grada y cayó en el campo de batalla. El chico de la arena también se tiró, parecía que tenían las mismas ganas de pelear.

—¡Nuestra pelea sera grandiosa!

—No te emociones tanto voy a vencerte. —Respondió Takeo a Lee

—¿Estan listos? —Por una vez los contendientes tomaron en cuenta a Hayate y le contestaron.

—¡Listo! —Anunciaron al unísono. Hayate dio la señal de comienzo.

Takeo comenzó una secuencia de sellos, la mayoría relacionados con la tierra pero Lee corrió hacia él y lo golpeó con una patada que lo mandó a volar. El agredido chocó contra la pared levantando una nube de polvo. Una expresión de sorpresa salió de la boca de cada uno de los genin precentes, excepto de la compañera del chico de la arena quien gritó su nombre con pánico.

—Creo que se pasó un poco el cejotas. —Exclamó Naruto desde su lugar pero los jounin sabían que se estaban precipitando.

El polvo se disipó, Takeo estaba incrustado en la pared casi atravesando la y con un sello en las manos. Kakashi había visto cada uno de los sellos sin necesidad del sharingan pero fue solo por su experiencia y entrenamiento, la velocidad del genin en las manos era casi tan buena como la de un jounin, sin duda el jutzu que acababa de hacer estaba al mismo nivel.

La piel de Takeo estaba negra, liza y sobre todo dura como el acero. El golpe apenas había causado ningún daño. Incluso puede que lo peor del impacto se lo llevó Lee. El chico de la arena desprendió el cuerpo de la pared.

—Nunca me habían golpeado tan fuerte. —Exclamó entusiasmado con la pelea y poniéndose en guardia. Lee solo miraba al frente claramente pensando en como proseguir, era claro que no había manera de que pudiera hacer daño a esa piel. Su única oportunidad era cansar al rival. Al parecer Lee había llegado a la misma conclusión porque siguió atacando. Avanzó con una serie de puñetazos que Takeo bloqueo con las manos. Era un tanto ilógico puesto que su cara tenía la misma resistencia que sus manos debido al jutzu, a menos...

«Claro... ¿Lee sera capaz de darse cuenta?» Se preguntó Kakashi.

Mientras tanto, los dos contendientes intercambiaban golpes con la potencia de una bestia detrás. Definitivamente Lee era muy fuerte pero el otro chico no se quedaba atrás. En cuanto a resistencia no había una gran diferencia por lo que dedujo que Lee solamente estaba confiando en la fuerza bruta. Los puños chocaban provocando oleadas expansivas. Ambos tenían una potencia increíble en sus golpes.

Lee era superior en técnica pero aunque sus golpes traspasaban de cuando en cuando la defensa del rival, no lograban causar daño real gracias al jutzu de tierra. Kakashi pensó que quizá ese chico de la arena era el único capaz de medirse al tú por tú con el alumno de Guy y solo porque estaba usando un jutzu que un genin no debería ser capaz de lograr. Si era honesto, no tenía idea de cuál de los dos resultaría vencedor...

**Lee. **

«¿Qué puedo hacer?» Pensó Lee. No tenía muchas opciones, no parecía que el enemigo se fuera a cansar pronto. Por un momento pensó en quitarse las pesas de las piernas pero la velocidad en éste caso no le servía de mucho, ya era más rápido que él y aún así no podía afectarlo. Quitar el peso solo haría que sus patadas fueran menos contundentes. Solo podía hacer una cosa, pero Guy sensei le había dicho que no lo usara a menos que algo importante estuviera en riesgo. Así que siguió con el Taijutsu, golpeó por un lado, hizo una finta, retrocedió y pateo el estómago del chico. Este volo un par de metros pero se levantó como si nada, incluso parecía más animado.

«Qué debería hacer, Guy sensei?»

Como si le hubiera leído la mente el jounin le habló.

—Puedes hacerlo. —Le dijo. Lee volteó para verlo.

—Pero usted dijo que...

—Se lo que dije Lee. Solo por ésta vez te permito ignorar esa regla.

—Bien. Exclamó entusiasmado. Era la primera vez que usaría esa técnica en una pelea real.

Devolvió la mirada al centro de la pelea y comenzó a desenvolver las vendas en sus brazos.

—¿Qué planeas...? —Preguntó Takeo aunque nadie le respondió, luego se dirigió al moderador—. Olle ¿eso no es trampa?

El tipo con cara de estarse muriendo nego con la cabeza.

—Me parece que solo le da ánimos a su estudiante.

Takeo chasqueo la llengua, mientras tanto Lee se consentraba en abrir la primera de las ocho puertas. Escuchó la exclamación de Kakashi sensei cuando lo logró. Impresionar al rival de su maestro fue un extra bastante gratificante, pero no se quedó ahí, abrió la segunda y luego la tercera. Creía que se estaba acostumbrando al dolor pero la tercera puerta siempre le recordaba que no era así. Apretó los dientes para soportarlo.

—¿Qué carajo es eso? —Preguntó su rival sorprendió.

—Ten cuidado con eso. —Gritó uno de los jounin de la arena. No creía que hubiera alguien además de Guy sensei que conociera la técnica, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Cómo fuera no importaba, ya estaba preparado. Corrió a toda velocidad, tanta que las imágenes se deformaron. Un pensamiento fugas le hizo preguntarse como sería hacer eso con el sharingan de los Uchiha, pero fue solo un instante pues lo ignoró concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Rodeó al contrincante con un círculo de su propia estela de polvo al correr. Esperó hasta el momento correcto, el de la arena se cubrió con los brazos pero eso no importaba, no buscaba atravesar su defensa si no conectar una patada poderosa, lo más que pudiera.

Encontró el momento justo y corrió de frente, era imposible que Takeo pudiera verlo. Llegó frente a él en un instante se agachó y pateó con todo el impulso detrás. El estruendo fue ensordecedor algunas exclamaciones se escucharon pero...

Takeo seguía ahí, de pie, impasible como una estatua negra. La pierna de Lee recibió todo el impacto y faltó poco para que se rompiera bajo la presión del ataque. Takeo lo miró como despertando de un trance.

—¡Eres muy rápido! Pero eso no importará si no te puedes mover. —Intentó agarrarlo pero Lee reaccionó a tiempo. Se tiró, rodo por el suelo y de un salto se puso a salvo.

«¿Cómo es posible? —Pensó Rock Lee—. ¿Cómo logró resistir mi patada? »

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? No puede ser. —Takeo no se burlaba había puesto sus espectativas muy altas debido al aviso de su sensei—. Aún no has usado ninjutsu, estás guardando algo realmente impresionante ¿verdad?

Lee comprendió lo que ocurria rápidamente, no era muy avispado pero un guerrero reconoce a otro con solo chocar los puños. Al menos eso dicen por ahí. Así que no se enojó por el comentario. Se levantó y comenzó a hablar mientras lo hacía.

—Lo lamento pero no puedo usar ninjutsu.

—¿Qué, cómo que no, por qué?

—Nunca he podido. —Lee miró sus manos al responder como si buscara una respuesta en ellas, pero se recuperó rápidamente—. Aún así, si guardo algo impresionante pero...

—Venga. —Takeo lo interrumpió emocionado—. Ataca, lo resistiré no te preocupes. —Y se puso en guardia.

Lee miró a su sensei. Guy estaba serio pensando en si debía permitirle usar las demás puertas. Se convenció rápidamente y asintió a la pregunta muda de su alumno.

Lee asintió a su vez. Ya no reía si no que estaba serio, esta era su prueba. ¿Podría su Taijutsu vencer al ninjutsu? Si la respuesta era sí, entonces había una esperanza de cumplir su sueño, de otro modo...

Volvió a ponerse en guardia, la tercera puerta ya estaba cobrando su precio y hacerlo le costó más que nunca. No solo era la primera vez que usaba la tercera puerta, si no que usaría el resto apenas unos minutos después. Su batalla no era contra Takeo si no contra si mismo, contra sus límites. Tenía que romperlos o caer en el proceso. Era todo o nada.

Cruzó los brazos y se concentró como mejor pudo teniendo en cuenta que le dolían hasta los huesos.

«Este es mi momento Guy sensei, mireme, cumpliré mi sueño... ¡A cualquier costo!»

Las puertas se fueron abriendo una tras otra, el dolor aumentaba con cada una. Podía sentir la fuerza aumentando a la par que la tención en su cuerpo. Cuando abrió la sexta puerta sintió que se partía en un montón de pedacitos y gritó con fuerza. El aire a su alrededor se agitaba como un vendaval levantando cualquier cosa suelta que hubiera en el suelo.

—No puedo creer que le hayas enseñado eso.

Escuchó decir a Kakashi sensei.

—¡Sugoi!

Ese era su rival sorprendido, no solo él, sabía que todos lo miraban siendo testigos del poder que podía poseer un usuario de Taijutsu. Este era su momento de brillar.

Desapareció... por la velocidad que aplicó nadie pudo ver su siguiente acción. Quizá algunos pocos, Kakashi seguramente vio algo. Golpeó con una patada contundente el rostro de Takeo, ésta vez si lo levantó del suelo aunque solo poco más de un metro. Volvió a patear y luego otra vez, giró corrió en círculos un momento, tomó impulso y volvió a patear, una, dos, tres veces. Repitió la acción hasta que el chico llegó a la altura adecuada.

Se puso detras de él y lo apretó en un abrazo, las vendas que habían estado tomando impulso se enredaron al rededor de ambos.

—¡Loto primario! —Gritó Lee, todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

El estruendo fue ensordecedor, una nube de polvo cubrió la arena, incluso el edificio se simbró amenazando con caer. Los genin estaban impactados y sin habla. Los jounin se mantenían más calmados pero todos estaban espectantes.

La nube se agitó, una parte del polvo salió despedida a un lado y una mano temblorosa salió de la cortina que cubría a los dos genin. Era Lee, totalmente agotado se arrastraba como podía para salir.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Lee se recostó mirando hacia arriba y respirando agitado. La nube se disipó, Takeo estaba incrustado en el suelo parecía muerto.

—¡Takeo! ¡Takeo levántate! —Gritó la voz de una joven kunoichi.

Hayate estaba pensando en declarar terminada la pelea, entonces Takeo abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente. Ningúno de los dos se movía más ayá de hacer subir y bajar su pecho. Hayate los miró a ambos confundido.

—¡Eso fue impresionante! —Exclamo Takeo. Los dos levantaron la cabeza para comprobar el estado del otro.

—Estas hecho una mierda. —Dijo el de la arena—. Creí que ibas a matarme.

Lee se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y Takeo lo imitó. Ambos se miraron. Las manos les colgaban a los lados y sus pies apenas podían sostenerlos.

—Por un momento yo también lo creí.

—No me dirás que te frenaste por eso. —Los contendientes hablaban entre jadeos de cansancio. Lee agitó la cabeza.

—Ningúno de los dos puede... —Comenzó Hayate, pero ambos lo interrumpieron lanzándose al frente como contradiciendo sus suposiciones. Los puños chocaron aunque no tenían ni una fracción de la fuerza del principio. Ambos estaban exhaustos, se vieron obligados a recargarse el uno en el otro intentando recuperar se.

—Acéptalo, estás acabado. —Dijo Takeo.

—Aún puedo seguir. —Contestó Lee.

Ambos tomaron impulso y volvieron a golpear. Sus puños conectaron con la mandíbula del otro y volvieron a quedarse trabados intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Eres un terco. Ya no puedes seguir.

—Eso debería decirlo yo.

Ambos gritaron haciendo un esfuerzo y volvieron a cargar. Sus ataques recuperaban lentamente la velocidad de antes. Golpeaban, hacían fintas, bloqueaban, una patada por aquí otra por aya. Lee se desplazó a un lado, Takeo lo imitó y giraron buscando aperturas. La pelea se extendió por un rato más hasta que chocaron los puños de frente...

Intentaron seguir pero por más que se esforzaron sus manos no se separaron. Ambos temblaban de cansancio, sus ojos se cerraban en sus últimos esfuerzos por moverse, no resistieron más, la fuerza los abandonó y ambos cayeron de espaldas. Guy y Matsukimaru los atraparon antes de que tocaran el suelo...

La pelea de Choji contra sonido fue la última del evento y todos sabemos como terminó...

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Notas:

Las preliminares han terminado y con ellas se ha ido la oportunidad de el equipo 11 de convertirse en chunin. Pero ésto aún no acaba, ellos seguirán entrenando y nosotros los acompañaremos. Es hora de adentrarnos un poco en su pasado y en como llegaron a donde están y en las personas que los han marcado.

¿Quién es Koko ademas de una Uchiha?

¿Quién es Hotaka ademas de el sobrino de uno de los personajes más contradictorios de Naruto?

¿Quién es Ryoshi además de ser miembro de un clan en extinción?

Sobre las finales del examen.

Quizá debería haberlo escrito como parte de la historia pero seamos sinceros, después de esa frase final que pude haber escrito sin romper el ritmo, yo no lo se. Por lo tanto aquí la lista de enfrentamientos de la final. Aclaro que aún faltan por lo menos dos capítulos antes de llegar a las finales y seguramente no escribiré todas las peleas. Yo decidiré cuáles pero si alguien tiene una sugerencia lo tomare en cuenta.

Pelea uno.*Kiba vs Naruto

Pelea dos.*Temari vs Shikamaru

Pelea tres.*Neji vs Hinata

Pelea cuatro.*Kankuro vs Shino

Pelea cinco.*Gaara vs Sasuke

Pelea seis.*guante vs el ganador de la pelea 5. (Ya todos sabemos que este tipo esta de relleno, así que sepanse que va a morir igual que en el anime)

Por ahora las cosas, aunque han cambiado ligeramente, siguen un curso más o menos paralelo al anime, pero eso no durará más allá de esta primera temporada, o libro, o arco, o como quieran llamarle. Cuando llegue a los sucesos de Shippuden los caminos empezarán a cambiar más.

* * *

**Bonus**.

_(Les dije que no habría un capítulo sin mis chicos ;P)_

Las cortinas blancas se agitaban por el viento, no era gran cosa apenas un ligero movimiento debido a la altura del cuarto de hospital y las ventanas abiertas. El sol también entraba iluminando la habitación adornada con un simple florero vacío sobre una mesita a un lado de la cama. En ésa cama yacía Hotaka, su semblante era apasible, de hecho parecía dormir. Su pecho subía y bajaba constante y, mediante un sello en su muñeca, una mujer de cabello negro monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

Había sido difícil pero Shitsune logró arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte, aunque el médico que lo atendió antes que ella había hecho un gran trabajo. Lo complicado fue que era la segunda vez que sufría la misma herida, un corte profundo en el costado. Afortunadamente no había tocado ningún órgano pero el músculo no estaba cicatrizando bien, el chacra hacia maravillas al sanar pero también era altamente destructivo si se usaba para atacar. La ninja médico hacía las últimas verificaciones cuando entraron por la puerta otros dos ninjas, dos leyendas vivas.

A Tsunade sama la acompañaba Minato sama, andaban hablando de algo pero se callaron en cuanto entraron a la habitación.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó la que en otro tiempo, en otra vida era la quinta Hokague pero que en esta versión no le había sido concedido tal honor.

—Estable, se recuperará pronto. —Contestó Shitsune dándose media vuelta. Ton ton la miraba desde el suelo, la kunoichi sonrió y lo levantó en sus brazos, los otros dos apenas le prestaron atención.

—Debí detener el examen. —Exclamó Minato. Su rostro era impasible pero su tono delataba impotencia y culpa por igual.

—Esto no lo hizo Orochimaru. No podías evitarlo, no te culpes por todo. Además de otra forma Kakashi no habría descubierto eso.

—No habría necesitado hacerlo.

Tsunade suspiró cansada.

—Por qué ustedes los Hokagues siempre quieren controlarlo todo, salvarlo todo. Algunas cosas simplemente escapan a nuestro control. Como éste chico, entiendo que quieras salvarlo pero no te culpes si no lo logramos...

Minato también suspiro sin apartar la vista de Hotaka, sabía que Tsunade tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si hubiera detenido el examen este chico pudo haber entrenado más para el siguiente, por no mencionar que lo había usado como argumentos

y aún así había cedido. Sentía que le debía algo por no plantarse en la decisión que había tomado. Iba a responder algo cuando alguien irumpio en la habitación.

—Hotaka...

La voz, de un niño, se interrumpió un momento después de entrar.

—Hokague sama... Tsunade sama...

Esa voz si la reconoció, era la chica Inusuka, si lo pensaba era de esperarse que se encontraran ahí. Se dio la vuelta pero no encontró que decir, a ella también la había usado en el juego de poder que era el ser Hokague, afortunadamente Tsunade sama lo libró de tener que decir algo.

—Ryoshi san. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Bien. —Respondió el chico de mala gana—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hana le puso una mano en la cabeza para detenerlo de seguir hablando y se disculpó. Estaba avergonzada, Minato sama había confiado en ella para que se hiciera cargo del equipo 11 y no quería fallarle.

—Es solo que estamos preocupados por Hotaka y...

—Tranquila. —Dijo el Hokague con esa voz templada que calmaba los corazones de todos a su alrededor—. Entendemos por lo que están pasando. Se recuperará estoy seguro.

Mientras Minato-sama hablaba Ryoshi se soltó de las manos de Hana y corrió al lado de Shimura-kun.

—Los dejamos, deben querer un momento a solas con Shimura-kun.

Tras eso, los dos salieron de la habitación.

Keno los vio salir recargada de la pared. No conocía a la mujer rubia y tetona, pero al Hokague si que lo conocía. Fue quién sentenció a muerte a Mizuki-sensei el único que había visto a la niña que era detrás del nombre Uchiha. Sabía perfectamente que era una sentencia justa, pero aún así no podía evitar odiarlo.

Ambos pasaron por su lado platicando entre ellos y sin prestarle atención. En cuanto quedó a sus espaldas Koko se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto de hospital. Ryoshi estaba a un lado de Hotaka mirándolo. Las flores que se había empeñado en elegir el mismo estaban en un florero sobre la mesita al lado de la cama. Era bastante lógico, esos dos eran amigos y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, aún así sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver la escena. No solo eso, también ocurrió algo que no pasaba desde la muerte de Mitsuki-sensei, el dolor punzante en las cienes y en medio de los ojos había quedado olvidado hacía mucho pero ahora volvía tan terrible como lo recordaba. Se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida intentando hacerlo amainar, al poco rato sintió los brazos de Hana sensei a su alrededor.

—Se pondrá bien, y cuándo pase todo volverá a ser como antes.

Pero Koko sabía la verdad, nada volvería a ser como antes, ahora tenía unos ojos que veían la verdad con claridad y esa verdad era roja como la sangre...

Ahora sí, fin del capítulo.

Suerte, bye.


End file.
